Pentagon Love
by AM-NYM
Summary: Akhir kisah dari cinta segilima yang penuh dengan kesalahpahaman. Apakah YeWook akan jadian? Dan bagaimana dengan kisah EunHae? LAST CHAPTER! Ending nyaris hancur. Shounen-ai/BL/yaoi. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Pentagon Love  
>Part : 112 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Eunhae, Yewook. Slight : YeHyuk Kyumin, HaeRy, HenWook, KangTeuk, SiHan, Hanchul, HeeBum

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama

Desclaimer : Hanya Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung yang milik kami dan juga ide ceritanya.

Part 1

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Sebagian besar penghuni dorm yang ada di lantai 12 itu pun masih berada dialam mimpi mereka kecuali satu orang. Ryeowook terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia baru saja mimpi buruk. Yesung yang sekamar dengannya juga ikut terbangun.  
>"Kau kenapa Wookie?" Tanya Yesung khawatir. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Ryeowook.<br>"Tidak kenapa-napa hyung, aku hanya mimpi buruk" Jawab Ryeowook. Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dengan lembut untuk menenangkan dongsaengnya itu. Ryeowook merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Yesung. Selama ini ia sangat menyukai pelukan-pelukan yang diberikan Yesung padanya.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetok pintu kamar mereka. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan membuka pintu. Ryeowook kesal 'siapa sih? mengganggu saja' pikirnya.  
>Yesung membuka pintu. Ia kaget melihat Shindong didepan kamarnya dengan wajah yang pucat. "Shindong? Kenapa kau pucat begitu?" tanyanya khawatir.<br>Shindong menatap Ryeowook penuh harap. Seketika Ryeowook merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. "Aku lapar..." Ujarnya lalu ambruk tak sadarkan diri.  
>"Shindong (hyung)!" Teriak keduanya serempak. *hyung dipakai oleh Ryeowook*<p>

********  
>"Kau ini gak makan berapa lama sih?" Tanya Yesung. Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam sambil memakan sarapan yang dibuatkan oleh ryeowook. "Hahh... kau ini..."<br>Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua hyung-nya lalu memberikan sepiring nasi goreng kepada Yesung.  
>"Sudahlah hyung, lebih baik hyung juga ikut makan. Aku akan membangunkan yang lain" ujar Ryeowook sambil meletakkan sarapan diatas meja makan.<br>Yesung menurut, dengan segera ia melahap sarapannya. Ryeowook pun pergi menuju kamar kedua hyung-nya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Ia mengetok pintu namun tak ada jawaban, dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu kamar Eunhae yang tidak terkunci. Begitu masuk ia kaget melihat kedua Hyung-nya ini tidur di satu tempat tidur. tapi memang begitulah keadaannya, mereka hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur. Tak mau tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dengan segera ia pun membangunkan keduanya.  
>"Hyung, bangun sarapannya sudah siap" pangiil Ryeowook sambil sedikit mengguncang badan Donghae.<br>Donghae membuka matanya, ia masih sangat mengantuk."Sebentar lagi Wookie... aku masih mengantuk..." ujarnya.  
>"ayolah hyung, makanannya sudah siap... nanti dihabiskan oleh Shindong hyung lho..." kata Ryeowook lagi. Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung bangun dan langsung berlari menuju ruang makan.<br>"TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN KAU MENGHABISKAN SARAPANNYA SHINDONG HYUNG!" Teriak keduanya. Dan tanpa butuh banya waktu semua anggota super junior yang lain juga keluar dari kamar mereka dan ikut menyusul

Eunhyuk dan Donghae ke meja makan. Sementara itu Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah hyung-hyung nya.  
>Setelah sarapan, Leeteuk, Kangin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, dan Shindong berkumpul diruang tengah sambil menonton TV.<br>"Kalian benar-benar membuat aku kaget gara-gara teriakan kalian" ujar sang leader sedikit kesal sambil melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang asyik dengan dunia mereka.  
>"Mianhe hyung..." kata kedua serempak.<br>Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang. Kadang ia merasa sedikit kesulitan mengatur dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, terlebih-lebih pasangan eunhae dan kyumin. Meskipun terkadang ia sering mengikuti tingkah mereka untuk mencari hiburan atau megerjai anggota yang lain.  
>"maaf, apa kalian melihat wookie?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. Wajahnya terlihat panik<br>"tidak hyung, kami sama sekali tidak melihatnya setelah ia membangunkan kami tadi, benarkan hyukkie?" ujar Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Donghae.  
>"Mungkin ia ada dikamar" ujar Siwon.<br>Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak ada dikamar, sudahlah biar aku cari dia ditempat lain" kata Yesung lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. 'Kau ada dimana Wookie'  
>Ditempat lain, Ryeowook sedang asyik mendengarkan musik diatap gedung tempat mereka tinggal. Ia sangat senag berada disana, ia selalu merasa tenang jika berada disana. Angin membelai rambut coklatnya. Saat menikmati angin yang membelai rambut dan wajahnya tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan mimpinya tadi. Mimpi yang sangat tidak ia inginkan.<p>

*****  
>Yesung masih terus mencari Ryeowook. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. 'Mungkin ia ada disana' pikirnya.<br>"Jamshi kkomkkoo uhdduhn haengbokheddun soongan ggaejianhgil wonhaessuh" Ryeowook mulai menyanyi untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia ingin melupakan mimpi buruk yang tadi ia alami. Namun, bukannya ketenangan yang ia temukan, ia justru semakin ingat akan mimpi itu.

*mimpi ryeowook mode : on*  
>"Hyung... Kau ada dimana?" Ryeowook terus mencari Yesung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. "Hyung..." panggilnya lagi.<br>Karena terlalu lelah akhirnya ia pun berhenti untuk beristirahat. Ia mulai merasa ketakutan dan melihat keadaan disekitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seseorang sedang menatapnya. Dia sangat mengenalnya.  
>"Hyung" ujar Ryeowook senang dan langsung menghampiri orang itu yang tak lain adalah Yesung.<br>Namun Yesung semakin menghilang saat Ryeowook mendekatinya dan akhirnya benar-benar menghilang.  
>"HYUNG!"<br>*Mimpi Ryeowook mode : off*

"Hyung..." panggil Ryeowook. Entah kenapa tempat ini tidak bisa membuatnya melupakan masalahnya seperti biasanya. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.  
>Yesung berlari menuju atap gedung. Sesampainya disana ia kaget melihat Ryeowook ambruk tiba-tiba<br>"Wookie!"

********  
>Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Hankyung, Kangin dan Siwon kaget melihat Yesung masuk sambil menggendong Ryeowook.<br>"Wookie kenapa Hyung?" tanya Sungmin khawatir sambil menghampiri Yesung.  
>"Entahlah, mungkin ia ketiduran di atap" jawab Yesung lemas.<br>"kenapa Hyung? tidak biasanya hyung seperti ini.." timpal Kyuhun.  
>Yesung sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia membawa Ryeowook ke kamarnya yang juga merupakan kamar Ryeowook. Setelah membaringkan Ryoewook dan menyelimutinya, Yesung menatap dongsaengnya dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut dan sedih. Ia menggenggam tangan dongsaengnya itu dengan lembut.<br>"ada apa denganmu wookie?" tanyanya sedih.

*********  
>Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia telah berada di kamarnya, tapi kenapa?<br>Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ryeowook untuk menemukan jawabannya. Ia melihat Yesung tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya.  
>"Hyung..." panggil Ryeowook.<br>Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kau sudah bangun Wookie? bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya cemas.  
>"Aku baik-baik saja hyung" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa aku ada disini hyung?"<br>Yesung kembali menatap Ryeowook sedih, tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. "Aku menemukanmu ambruk diatap gedung" jawab Yesung pelan. kini ia menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kenapa kau bisa ambruk?" tanyanya.  
>Ryeowook tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan Yesung.<br>"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku hyung" jawabnya pelan.  
>Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dengan hangat dan lembut. "Jika kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku Wookie. Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini" ujar Yesung lembut.<br>Ryeowook kaget mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yesung, meskipun begitu ia merasa senang. "Gomawo hyung..."  
>Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tidak sengaja melihat peristiwa itu hanya terdiam.<br>"menurutmu apakah mereka itu memiliki hubungan khusus Kyu..." tanya Sungmin  
>"Entahlah Hyung aku juga tidak tau" jawab Kyuhyun mangangkat bahu. "Daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik kita bersenang-senang hyung" kata Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Sungmin.<br>"HEI!"

To be Continued

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Pentagon Love  
>Part : 212 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Eunhae, Yewook. Slight : YeHyuk Kyumin, HaeRy, HenWook, KangTeuk, SiHan, Hanchul, HeeBum

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Humor (?)

Desclaimer : Hanya Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung yang milik kami dan juga ide ceritanya.

Part 2

Hari ini Ryeowook, Hankyung, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Siwon pergi ke China untuk promosi album Suju M yang baru. Mereka sudah berada di Bandara untuk berangkat menuju China bersama anggota yang lain yang mengantar mereka, tapi entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa berat untuk pergi kali ini. Ya ada yang mengganjal dihatinya.  
>"Wookie, sudah saatnya kita pergi" ujar Hankyung menyadarkan Ryeowook dari lamunannya.<br>"baik hyung" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook mencari sosok Yesung, ia ingin sekali menyampaikan sesuatu pada hyung-nya itu.  
>"Hati-hatilah disana Wookie" ujar seseorang di belakangnya. Ia mengenal baik suara Baritone itu.<br>"Ya hyung" Wookie berbalik dan memeluk Yesung.  
>'Mereka berani' pikir anggota yang lain. Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Hankyung juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan pasangan mereka.<br>"Sampai jumpa..." teriak Yesung, Leeteuk, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Sungmin dan Shindong mengantarkan kepergian rekan-rekan mereka.  
>"Donghae-ah... Jaga dirimu baik-baik..." Teriak Eunhyuk.<br>"Jangan lupa padaku Hankyung!" Heechul ikut-ikutan.  
>"Jangan lupa makan karena keasyikan main game ya Kyuu..." Sungmin juga ikut menimpali.<br>'Mereka menakutkan' pikir Yesung, Shindong, Leeteuk dan Kangin.  
>"Aku beruntung kita berada dalam satu sub grup hyung" kata Kangin sambil merangkul Leeteuk. Leeteuk tidak menjawab namun wajahnya memerah.<br>"Kalian semua kenapa sih! Membuatku kesal saja!" Gerutu Shindong kesal. "Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke Dorm, aku ingin makan!"

Sesampainya di China mereka langsung menuju Dorm Suju M. Mereka dijemput oleh Menejer Suju M dan anggota Suju M yang lain, yaitu Zhoumi dan Henry.  
>"perjalanan dari Korea pasti sangat melelahkan, lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu" ujar sang manajer.<br>"baiklah, Terima kasih" Ujar Hankyung.  
>Ryeowook yang dari tadi hanya diam kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Henry yang cukup dekat dengannya menyapa Ryeowook.<br>"ada apa hyung? Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu" ujar Henry menyadarkan Ryeowook. *kita anggap saja Henry memakai bahasa korea*  
>Ryeowook menoleh pada orang yang menyapanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa Henry, aku hanya agak lelah" jawabnya.<br>"Jika hyung ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku akan mendengarkan" ujar Henry lagi.  
>"terima kasih Henry" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Tapi kata-kata Henry barusan membuatnya ingat akan Yesung. Hyung yang sangat ia sayangi.<p>

Yesung terlihat lebih diam sejak kepergian Ryeowook ke China. Kini ia hanya bisa menatap kura-kuranya. Hal ini pun membuatnya semakin bosan.  
>"Apakah tidak ada sesuatu hal yang menarik kali ini?" ujarnya bosan.<br>Eunhyuk yang ada didekatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa hyung? kau kelihatan lebih diam dari pada biasanya.." tanya Eunhyuk.  
>"aku bosan" ujarnya.<br>"Kenapa tidak menelpon Wookie saja" usul Eunhyuk.  
>Yesung langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Senyum terpampang diwajahnya. Dengan gesit tangannya meraih pipi Eunhyuk dan mencubitnya. "Benar juga! Kau memang pintar Eunhyuk!" ujarnya lalu melepaskan tangannya.<br>"Sakit hyung" keluh Eunhyuk.  
>Yesung tidak mempedulikan keluhan Eunhyuk. ia meraih ponselnya dan segera menelpon dongsaeng kesayangannya, Ryeowook.<p>

Sejam telah berlalu, tapi Yesung masih berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tengah. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa ragu untuk menelpon Ryeowook. Eunhyuk yang dari tadi hanya melihat Yesung jadi ikut-ikutan pusing dan protes.  
>"Hyung, ada apa? Kenapa tidak jadi menelpon Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk.<br>Yesung berhenti dan menatap Eunhyuk. "Aku jadi ragu untuk menelponnya Eunhyuk" jawabnya.  
>"Kenapa hyung? Tidak biasanya hyung bersikap begini. Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Kali ini ia benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah Yesung. Tidak biasanya Yesung ragu-ragu dalam mengerjakan sesuatu.<br>"Entahlah aku sendiri juga tidak tau Eunhyuk" jawabnya sambil duduk disebelah Eunhyuk. "Aku juga tidak tau beberapa hari ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa berenti memikirkan Wookie" lanjutnya.  
>Eunhyuk kaget mendengar pernyataan dari Yesung. "Hyung... jangan-jangan kau..."<br>BRAK! Perkataan Eunhyuk terhenti karena tiba-tiba Leeteuk datang dengan tiba-tiba.  
>"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Yesung sambil menghampiri Leeteuk. Sungmin, Kangin, Heechul dan Shindong yang berada dikamar segera keluar untuk melihat keadaan.<br>"Kita harus segera bersiap-siap. Tadi menejer bilang kita harus mengisi acara di KBS" jawabnya ngos—ngosan. "Acaranya dimulai 2 jam lagi jadi kita harus bergegas kesana." Lanjutnya.  
>Tanpa menunggu lagi Anggota Super Junior Happy dan Super Junior Trot segera bersiap-siap dan bergegas pergi. Karena terburu-buru, Yesung meninggalkan ponselnya.<p>

**********  
>Ryeowook menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Ia menunggu telepon dari Yesung. Ya, ia sangat berharap Yesung akan menelponnya. Namun ia beranikan diri untuk menelpon.<br>"Ayolah..." ujarnya tak sabar. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.  
>"Gege, ada apa?" tanya Henry tiba-tiba. Otomatis Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menyerah menelpon Yesung.<br>"Tidak ada apa-apa kok" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.  
>"Sungguh?" tanya Henry tak percaya. "Gege, kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku" ujarya lagi.<br>Ryeowook hanya diam. 'Apakah sebaiknya aku ceritakan saja?' pikirnya.  
>"Aku... Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mimpi buruk" ujarnya.<br>"Mimpi buruk?" ulang Henry  
>Ryeowook sadar akan ucapannya. Ia yakin kalau ia menceritakan hal ini pada Henry ia akan ambruk lagi.<br>"Sudahlah, bukan apa-apa" jawabnya sambil bangkit.  
>'Aneh, sikap Li Xu-ge tidak seperti biasanya' pikir Henry.<br>"Henry, mau temani aku? Aku ingin main piano sebentar" ajak Ryeowook.  
>"Ya gege, aku mau" jawab Henry. Ia langsung mengambil Biola dikamarnya dan mengikuti Ryeowook.<p>

*********  
>Yesung memeriksa tasnya dengan gelisah. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya namun benda yang sedari tadi ia cari tidak temukan. 'Aneh, rasanya tadi aku membawanya' pikirnya.<br>Sungmin, Leeteuk dan Shindong yang dari tadi melihat Yesung gelisah sambil mencari sesuatu didalam tas memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.  
>"Kau mencari apa hyung?" tanya Sungmin.<br>"Ponsel, aku tidak bisa menemukan ponselku" jawabnya sambil tetap memeriksa tasnya tanpa melirik Sungmin.  
>"Mungkin ketinggalan di dorm hyung" tebak Sungmin.<br>Yesung langsung menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Sungmin. "Mungkin juga" komentarnya lalu kembali menyusun barang-barangnya yang tadi dikeluarkan dari tasnya. Ada perbedaan suara yang didengar oleh Sungmin.  
>"Ada apa hyung? Akhir-akhir ini hyung kelihatannya sedikit berbeda" tanya Sungmin heran.<br>Yesung kembali menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu berbalik menatap Sungmin. "Kenapa kau dan Eunhyuk menanyakan hal sama padaku?" ia balik bertanya.  
>Sungmin kaget mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. "Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanyanya tak mengerti.<br>Yesung hanya diam dan kembali mengemaskan barang-barangnya. Sungmin pun tak bertanya lagi, ia menatap Leeteuk dan Shindong dengan pandangan heran.  
>"Aku mau ke toilet dulu" ujar Yesung lalu keluar dari ruangan.<br>"Ada apa dengannya? Akhir-akhir ini kelihatan tidak seperti biasanya" ujar Shindong memecah keheningan. Sungmin dan Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahu.  
>Ceklek. Pintu kembali terbuka, terlihatlah Eunhyuk masuk.<br>"Eunhyuk, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung? Akhir-akhir ini dia kelihatan lebih diam. Tidak seperti biasanya" ujar Leeteuk.  
>Eunhyuk yang kaget karena ditanyai secara tiba-tiba. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan, tidak ada Yesung disana.<br>"Mana Yesung hyung?" Tanyanya.  
>"Dia ke toilet" jawab Shindong. "Ayolah Eunhyuk, apa kau tau kenapa sikap yesung hyung berubah?" tanya Shindong mengulang pertanyaan Leeteuk.<br>"Dia bilang kau pernah menayakan kenapa akhir-akhir ini sikapnya tidak seperti biasanya?" lanjut Sungmin.  
>"Ya, aku memang menanyakan hal itu padanya" jawab Eunhyuk<br>"Lalu apa jawabnya?" tanya Leeteuk  
>"Dia bilang akhir-akhir ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Wookie"<br>"Wookie?" tanya Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Shindong heran.  
>"Ya. Menurutku ini sedikit aneh, karena Yesung hyung tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya" jelas Eunhyuk<br>"Jangan-jangan dia..." ujar Leeteuk mengira-ngira.  
>"ya, aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama dengan Teukie hyung. Tapi saat aku menanyakan hal itu hyung menyuruh kami untuk bergegas jadi aku tak sempat menanyakan lebih banyak lagi padanya" ujar Eunhyuk lagi.<br>"Mian hyuk..." ujar Leeteuk menyesali perbuatannya  
>Tanpa mereka sadari Yesung mendengar percakapan mereka. 'Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?' tanyanya dalam hati.<p>

To be continued

balsan review :

**Sapphire Pearls **: mereka gak ngapa-ngapain, cuma sebagai penutup part doang #ditendang Kyumin

sip! ini udah lanjut lagi ^^

**Han Haneul **: sip sip sip!

makasih udah review ^^

**Arisa Adachi **: gak semua, Wookie ama Yesung belum

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Pentagon Love  
>Part : 312 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Eunhae, Yewook. Slight : YeHyuk Kyumin, HaeRy, HenWook, KangTeuk, SiHan, Hanchul, HeeBum

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Humor (?)

Desclaimer : Hanya Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung yang milik kami dan juga ide ceritanya.

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf tentang bahasa yang digunakan Henry. Disini Henry akan berbahasa China dengan campuran sedikit Inggris dan Korea.

**Part 3**

Alunan nada yang dimainkan Ryeowook terdengar familiar di telinga Henry. Henry sangat mengagumi permainan piano Ryeowook. Baginya Ryeowook adalah seniman yang sangat berbakat.

"Aku tau lagunya Li Xu-ge. Aku tau!" seru Henry.

"Hih, Henry! Bikin kaget aja!" terdengar nada meleset Ryeowook saking kagetnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Itu lagu kucing garong kan?"

"Benar! Pintar kau Henry!" puji Ryeowook.

"Aku juga tau nadanya kalo memakai biola lho!" ujarnya senang.

Henry pun memainkan sepatah dua patah nada. Ryeowook pun melanjutkan permainan pianonya. Ternyata jika dipadukan permainan piano dan biola bisa menghasilkan perpaduan musik yang indah. Mereka pun menyanyikan lagu kucing garong dengan sangat khusyuk sekali. Dengan tangan Ryeowook menari-nari lincah di atas tuts piano. Tidak lupa goyangan kepala dan badan. Henry pun bermain biola sambil bergoyang-goyang kaki dan pinggul. Setelah lelah menyanyi dan bergoyang.

"Dongsaeng, mari kita main tebak-tebakkan lagu!" usul Ryeowook.

"Ide yang bagus gege!"

"Nih, aku duluan ya. Kan aku yang lebih tua."

"Iya deh yang sudah tua."

Setelah mendaratkan sebuah jitakkan di kening mulus Henry, Ryeowook pun memainkan sebait nada dari piano.

"Lagu apa ini. Hayo, hayo lagu apa?" tantang Ryeowook jahil.

"Apa ya? Ah, buka hatimu!"

"100 untukmu ganteng. Sekarang giliranmu!"

Henry memainkan biolanya. Lalu melirik jahil pada Ryeowook. 'Wookie hyung pasti gak tau lagunya' pikir Henry.

"Gampang. Love is moneynya Cinta Laura!"

"Buset dah sampai penyanyinya disebut." ujar Henry kaget. "Giliranku ya!" lanjutnya

Baru sedetik Ryeowook memainkan intro sebuah lagu, Henry sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Ah ah, itu kan lagunya Ecapade. Vokalisnya kan sepupu Didi*. Iya kan?"

"Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong. Namanya aja Mulan Jamila, bukan Jamidong!"

"Jiaaah, dia nanya dia yang jawab. Oon juga kau Li Xu-ge." ujarnya dengan kekurangajarannya.

"Haha, benar juga ya." Ryeowook menyadari ke'oon'annya.

"Aku aku!" Henry berteriak-teriak seperti ayam lepas.

Henry memainkan nada di biola mungilnya. Namun tidak ada respon dari Ryeowook. Henry tertegun melihat perubahan ekspresi Ryeowook. Ia pun menghentikan permainannya.

"Gege kenapa diam saja? Masa lagu gampang begini saja kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya sambil bercanda.

Tiba-tiba mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca. Ia pun menyanyikan lagu yang dimaksud Henry.

"Kuingin kau tahu isi hatiku. Kaulah yang terakhir dalam hidupku..." ia pun menyanyikan lagu yang dimainkan Henry.

"Li Xu-ge, kau menangis? Maaf..." Henry jadi panik melihat melihat kelakukan Ryeowook.

"Ah, tidak sayang. Aku hanya teringat seseorang yang kucintai. Nun jauh di sanaaa." mata Wookie menerawang membayangkan sosok aneh yang ia rindukan, dambakan. Pujaan hatinya.

"Wah, gege sedang jatuh cinta. Siapa orang yang telah memikat hatimu?" tanya Henry panasaran.

"RA-HA-SI-A!" Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya dan mencubit pipi Henry yang chubby-putih-mulus-dan-bebas-jerawat-tidak-sama-seperti-Kyuhyun-yang-sarat-akan-jerawat-karena-tidak-suka-makan-sayur.

"Gege! Awas kau ya!" ujar Henry kesal. Tangannya beralih kekakinya untuk mencopot sepatunya.

Ryeowook pun sudah siap ambil langkah seribu sebelum disambut oleh sepatu Henry yang-sepertinya-sudah-berabad-abad-tidak-dicuci-maklumlah-kan-dia-orangnya-sangat-jorse-alias-jorok-sekali. Namun OOW, sepatunya mendarat mulus di jidat jenong-tapi-seksi bo-nya Hankyung, om Cina yang polos-lugu-baik hati-dan-tidak-sombong.

"JIDATKU!" teriak Hankyung sebelum sempat hilang kesadarannya. Untungnya ia, tidak sempat ambruk karena buru-buru ditangkap suaminya couplenya yang ganteng dan tajir mampus, Siwon.

"Gege! Hyung! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon, Henry, Wookie, Zhoumi, dan Kyuhyun hampir bersamaan.

"SIAPA YANG TELAH BERANI-BERANINYA MEMPERMAINKAN JIDATKU?" geram Hankyung.

"Ayo ngaku! Kalo tidak kalian semua akan ku cium!" cecar Hankyung lagi. Mendengar ancaman Hankyung yang serius Henry pun mengangkat tangan.

"Maaf gege. Aku tadinya mau melempar Converse-ku ini ke jidatnya Li Xu-ge. Tapi malah kena gege. Maaf sekali ya gege" Henry mengusap-usap jidat Hankyung. Siwon mengeluarkan tatapan 'berani2nya kau menyentuh sayangku'-nya.

Siwon menepis tangan Henry dari jidat Hankyung. "Biar aku saja." ujarnya ketus.

Bagaikan pahlawan kepagian (karena hari itu baru menunjukkan pukul 09.00) Siwon mengelus-elus lembut jidat Hankyung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Hyung sayang?" Siwon bertanya dengan gentleman. Tidak lupa hand gesture-nya. Sejak masih taman kanak-kanak, bocah ini sudah terkenal dengan perfect body languagenya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"KAU! DAN KAU! Sedang apa?" tanya Hankyung sambil menujuk Ryeowook dan Henry. Mungkin rasa sakit dijidatnya telah pulih akibat sentuhan tangan malaikat Siwon jadi suasana hatinya sudah sedikit membaik ditandai dengan melunak suaranya dan ekspresi wajahnya. Henry dan Ryeowook lega Hankyung tidak marah. 'Tadi ternyata akting saja toh' pikir keduanya.

"Anu hyung aku dan Henry lagi main tebak-tebakan lagu. Seru deh." Cerita Ryeowook berseri-seri.

"Beuuh, kalian tidak ajak-ajak kami." Sungut Zhoumi sok imut.

"Iya nih, aku kan mau ikutan juga," rujuk Kyuhyun sok manja.

"Wew, permainan berakhir. Sekarang waktunya latihan. Ayo semangat, aja aja fighting, chayo, toi toi!" Hankyung mengomandoi.

"Eh, tapi si Donghae mana?" Siwon yang dari tadi diam saja buka suara.

"Iya ya? Mana anak kecil itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kurang ajar. Ucapannya langsung dibalas dengan jitakan oleh Ryeowook. 'jaga ucapanmu!'

"Ehm, mungkin masih di kamar mandi. Soalnya dia dapat mandi giliran terakhir. Tau kan tu anak ngebo banget tidurnya. Udah gitu kalo di toilet kan suka lama, jadi dia selalu dapat giliran terakhir." Jelas Zhoumi.

"Okelah kalo begitu. Mari kita latihan." Meskipun Hankyung sekarang jadi agak pusing karena lemparan sepatu dari Henry, hatinya lega karena Ryeowook jadi ceria kembali.  
>Donghae yang menyaksikan peristiwa tersebut dari awal sampai akhir. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. Mendadak ia merasa sedih sekali. Tanpa sadar butir-butir bening mengalir dari mata indahnya.<p>

Setibanya di Dorm Yesung langsung mencari ponselnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari benda itu. Ponsel berwarna silver itu tergeletak ditempat tidurnya.

'20 missed calls?' pikir Yesung heran, 'siapa?'

Wookie 12.47

Wookie 12.56

dst...

Yesung makin heran. 'Kenapa Wookie menelponku? Apa ada masalah disana?' pikir panjang lagi ia pun langsung menelpon Wookie.

"Hallo" terdengar suara di seberang sana.

"Wookie? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menelponku?" Tanya yesung langsung.

"Sorry Yi Sheng-ge, Li Xu-ge sedang di toilet" jawab orang yang diseberang sana.

Yesung terdiam. "Aku bicara dengan siapa?" tanyanya. Ada sedikit perbedaan pada suaranya.

"Aku Henry, gege" Jawab Henry.

"Ah maaf Henry, aku pikir Wookie" ujarnya. "Dimana Wookie?"

"Li Xu-ge sedang ditoilet gege"

"Ah ya sudah. Sampaikan saja padanya kalau aku menelpon" pesan Yesung.

"Oke! " jawab Henry.

Saat akan memutuskan hubungan tiba-tiba Yesung teringat sesuatu. "Henry-ah..." panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku titip Wookie padamu ya... kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Jadi kumohon padamu hiburlah dia" ujarnya.

"Oki doki Yi Sheng-ge" jawab Henry gembira.

Yesung pun memutuskan hubungan telepon. Ia merasa tenang setelah menitipkan Ryeowook pada Henry. Ia percaya sepenuhnya pada sang magnae.

To be continued

**Keterangan :**

* didi itu nama teman saya yang kebetulan sepupunya dari penyanyi yang tadi disebutkan.

Masalah lagu yang dihadirkan, sengaja **kami*** ambil dari lagu-lagu Indonesia agar kita tak melupakan lagu negara sendiri #plak * fanfic ini hasil kerja keroyokan 3 orang, jadi jika gaya bahasanya mendadak berbeda, mohon harap dimaklumi*

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Wookie kalo gak salah lagunya **Geisha, **tapi saya lupa apa judul lagunya.

**Balasan review**

**Kim Ryesha**** : **msh agak bingung sama mimpinya wookie, kok yesungnya ngilang? Firasat buruk kh itu?

Emm update kilat ya :)

**_Jawab : gak bisa dibilang mimpi buruk juga, soalnya justru yang terjadi malah sesuatu yang kurang nyambung *baca : gak nyambung* sama mimpinya #plak_**

**_Sip! Ini udah Update lagi ^^_**

**Han Haneul : **aigoo ~ Yesungie ngga peka amat sih ? *ditendang Sungie*  
>Itu namanya jatuh cinta oppa.. j-a-t-u-h c-i-n-t-a ! Masa ngga tau ? *digorok Sungie*<p>

**_Jawab : bukannya gak peka, tapi otaknya lagi lambat mikir #plak_**

**Arisa Adachi :** Hemm...  
>Aigoo..saia jd penasaran,<br>cepet apdet deh!

**_Jawab : sip! Ini udah update lagi ^^_**

**Sapphire Pearls : **aa sungie, malah nanya balik lagi, harusnya pikirin dong naaaak *nyubit yesung.  
>Okeoke. Heechul kyknya jarang muncul ya? Haha<br>Apdet kilat~

**_Jawab : hahahaha…. Yesung mendadak lemot #Plak_**

**_Heechul diawal-awal emang jarang, tapi di tengah-tengah lumayan sering kok ^^_**

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Pentagon Love  
>Part : 412 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Eunhae, Yewook. Slight : YeHyuk Kyumin, HaeRy, HenWook, KangTeuk, SiHan, Hanchul, HeeBum

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Humor (?)

Desclaimer : Hanya Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung yang milik kami dan juga ide ceritanya.

Summary : Yesung yang cemas akan Wookie akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta Henry untuk menjaga Dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Sementara itu, Donghae mendadak jadi aneh. Kenapa ya? dan bagaimana kah kelanjutan kisah YeWook couple? CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!

**Part 4**

Yesung yang baru saja pulang merasa sedikit aneh melihat dorm mereka yang biasanya ramai menjadi sepi bagaikan kuburan. Hanya terlihat sesosok manusia-yang-bisa-dikategorikan-kurus sedang menonton tv dengan bosan.

"Aku pulang" ujarnya.

Eunhyuk menoleh keasal suara. "Selamat datang hyung" ujarnya lalu kembali fokus pada acara tv yang sebenarnya sangat membosankan.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Yang lainnya kemana?" tanya Yesung sambil duduk disebelah Eunhyuk.

"Teukie hyung dan Kangin hyung pergi mengisi acara sebagai MC. Kalau Sungmin hyung menemani Heechul hyung ke salon" jawabnya bosan.

"Shindong?"

"Shindong hyung pergi membeli makanan" Eunhyuk bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bosan sekarang. Daritadi ia menelpon Donghae tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

"Ya! Eunhyuk!" panggil Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?" tanya Yesung to the point. Eunhyuk bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yesung.

"Maksudmu apa hyung?" Yesung menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang 'hyung...jangan-jangan kau...' tapi waktu itu perkataanmu terputus karena Teukie hyung menyuruh kita untuk segera bersiap-siap" ujarnya untuk mengingatkan Eunhyuk.

"Oh... yang waktu itu... yah aku berpikir jangan-jangan hyung bersikap seperti itu karena hyung tidak bisa meraba-raba wajah Kyuhyun" jawab Eunhyuk enteng.

Yesung langsung cengo mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. 'Kenapa perginya ke Kyuhyun?' pikirnya tak mengerti.  
>Eunhyuk menahan tawa melihat wajah Yesung. Diakuinya wajah yesung yang sedang cengo sangat lucu. Dia pun merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Bagaimana pun ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pendapatnya yang sesungguhnya pada Yesung. Agar tidak ditanya lebih jauh lagi ia segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.<p>

Saat anggota Suju M makan malam.

Seperti biasa, sebelum makan mereka berdoa dulu. Menu makan malam hari itu berupa dendeng kering, rendang ayam, gulai kambing. Pokoknya semua yang berlemak-lemak. Dikarenakan mereka besok akan memulai tour comeback pertama mereka. Jadi sejak hari pertama kedatangan mereka, perut mereka telah dijejali makanan yang enak-enak.

"Li Xu-ge, aku..." Henry membuka suara.

"Kenapa sayang?" jawab Ryeowook.

Hati Donghae terenggut mendengar kata-kata 'sayang'. Secara tidak sadar sendok yang dipegang Donghae jatuh. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Donghae salah tingkah.

"Aduh tadi aku mau bilang apa ya? Ah, aku lupa Gege. Maaf," Henry jadi malu sendiri.

"Ah, kau ini." Ryeowook melirik Henry gemas.

Donghae pun segera bangkit karena mendadak kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Donghae-ah. Mau kemana? Makan malam belum selesai ." Tanya Hankyung.

"Aku capek. Mau tidur." Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Sayang lho. Makanan kita kali ini enak-enak." Kata Zhoumi sambil tetap melahap makanannya.

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia lantas pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Tidak tahu. Aneh, tidak biasanya." Jawab Hankyung juga heran.

Hankyung sebenarnya juga heran melihat perubahan sikap Donghae yang tiba-tiba. Tidak biasanya Donghae yang selalu kelebihan energi mendadak jadi pendiam seperti patung. Namun ia tidak mau terlalu mencampuri urusan dongsaengnya. Kalau masalahnya sudah serius, baru ia turun tangan.

"EEEEEEKKK... KEENYAAAAANG." Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melepaskan sebuah bunyi syahdu dari mulutnya. Sungguh ini bukan sesuatu yang dia sengaja.

"KYUHYUUUUUN! JOROK BANGET SIH KAMU!" teriak Ryeowook.

"IYA DASAR TIDAK BERPERIKEMALUAN!" tambah Siwon.

"NAJIS AH!" ujar Zhoumi ikut-ikutan.

"GA SOPAN BANGET!" Hankyung ikut nimbrung.

"MERUSAK SELERA MAKANKU! AW AW!" ujar Henry kesal.

"Maaf sodara-sodara. Yang tadi bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya. Itu alter egoku." Kyuhyun senyum-senyum najong.

"Hih, pake ngeles lagi." ujar Ryeowook kesal.

"Jangan senyum-senyum. Gak lucu!" kata Siwon sambil mendarat sebuah jitakan dikepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak sengaja. Itu di luar kuasaku." ujar Kyuhun memelas sambil memengagi kepalanya yang agak sakit karena dijitak Siwon.

Semuanya kembali melahap makan malam mereka meskipun suasananya sudah dihancurkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong Donghae hyung kenapa? Tidak biasanya jadi pendiam seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu.

Setelah selesai makan malam (yang gagal namun memberikan kepuasan bagi perut mereka), para personil Suju M segera beranjak dari meja makan dan segera tidur.

"Hoaaaam, ngantuk."

"Segera tidur dongsaeng-dongsaengku. Besok kita harus bangun pagi." Titah Hankyung kepada dongsaeng2nya.

"Sip, Gege. Tapi aku harus ke WC dulu nih. Ada panggilan alam, hehe." Ucap Zhoumi.

Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak menggerogoti perut Henry.

"Aaaarrrgggh, perutku. Aku juga mau ke toilet." Henry segera berlari.

"Heh, aku dulu." Tahan Zhoumi.

"Ayolah Mimi-ge. Sudah di ujung tanduk nih." Pinta Henry dengan wajah memelas.

"Wah, tampangnya nabok beudh daaah." Kyuhyun tergelak melihat wajah teman-temannya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Haah... sudah-sudah... Siapa cepat dia yang dapat. Yang penting setelah menunaikan tugas suci kalian, kalian harus segera tidur ya." Lerai Hankyung. "Heran deh, mengapa dorm kita hanya punya satu kamar mandi?"

Mereka-mereka yang tidak harus 'menabung' segera pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Hankyung dan Siwon sekamar berdua, Kyuhyun berbagi kamar dengan Zhoumi, Henry dengan Ryewook tidur seranjang. Poor Donghae, dia tidak punya teman tidur. Pembagian kamar ini telah diatur oleh manajer mereka dan sudah jadi kesepakatan bersama. Pertimbangan sang manajer dalam pembagian kamar ini adalah sifat Donghae yang hiperaktif baik dalam sadar maupun ketidaksadarannya. Selain itu ia suka mengigau dan ngoroknya keras sekali sehingga dapat mengganggu keselamatan umat manusia eh maksudnya para member lainnya.

Di kamar, Donghae tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya terganggu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat kesepian. Ia teringat ayahnya. Lagi, butir-butir halus mengalir di pelupuk mata belonya.

"Appa, sedang apa di sana? Aku kesepian. Huhu." Bisik hatinya.  
>Donghae berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk ayahnya dan semoga dapat diberikan sedikit pencerahan untuknya. Setelah berdoa, ia merasa sedikit tenang dan segera terlelap sampai pagi menjelang.<p>

Jam 05.00 waktu setempat.

**'Trutut trutut betul betul betul'**

terdengar alarm nada upin ipin menggema di seluruh ruangan. Yup, itu adalah bunyi alarm handphone Donghae yang telah di set pada pukul 05.00. Donghae sangat menggemari serial kartun asal Malaysia ini. Setiap malam ia, tidak pernah melewatkan nonton serial ini bersama Eunhyuk. Saking sukanya nonton serial yang tayang di TPI di Indonesia ini, couple lucu ini memborong semua DVDnya. Ringtone dengan suara khas Upin Ipin yang cempreng itu dijadikan ringtone panggilan masuk, sms, dan alarm pengingat oleh mereka berdua.  
>Dengan mata masih setengah mengantuk, Donghae memaksakan diri bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia pun segera keluar untuk mebangunkan teman-temannya.<p>

'Tok tok tok'

Donghae mengetuk pintu masing-masing kamar HanSiKyuZhoRyeoHen. Namun idak ada jawaban.

'Tok tok tok'

Donghae mengetuk lebih keras. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

'Tok tok tok'

Suasana di dalam hening seperti kuburan. Hal ini membuat Donghae menjadi kesal.  
>Setelah berpikir sebentar, akhirnya ia dapat ide cemerlang. Ia segera pergi ke dapur mengambil panci dan spatula. Di atas kulkas ia tidak sengaja menemukan TOA dan pluit mainan.<p>

Ia memukul-mukul panci dengan spatula sekeras mungkin sambil berteriak-teriak lewat TOA.

"MALING! MALING! MALIIIING! PRIIIIIIT!" suara Donghae menggema.

**Di kamar Hankyung-Siwon.**

"Aaaarrrgh, suara apa itu? Berisik sekali." Tanya Hankyung

"Tidak tau hyung. Mungkin orang minta sumbangan." Jawab Siwon asal. Maklum, sedang tidur.

"Pagi-pagi buta begini? Ada-ada saja" ucap Hankyung lagi.

"Ya sudahlah Hyung. Jangan pedulikan." Usul Siwon.

Hankyung menyetujui. Mereka pun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan melanjutkan petualangannya didunia mimpi..  
>Di kamar Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi tidak ada respon apa-apa. Mungkin karena kamar mereka letaknya paling jauh dari TKP. Selain itu karena kelelahan sehabis latihan kemarin, tidur mereka jadi nyenyak sekali. Olala, kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan Donghae hanya dibalas oleh dengkuran keras oleh mereka berdua. Dengkurannya bersahut-sahutan. Misalnya Kyuhyun mendengkurkan bait pertama lagu Super Girl ZhouMi melanjutkan bait selanjutnya.<p>

"Ah, payah!" sungut Donghae kesal.

Lain kamar Hankyung-Siwon dan Kyuhyun-Zhoumi, lain lagi yang terjadi di kamar Ryeowook-Henry.

"Li Xu-ge. Aku mimpi ada maling." Ucap Henry.

"Aku juga. Serem ya." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Aku takut Gege." Ucap Henry lagi.

"Ada aku sayang. Hih, jangan sampai ada maling di sini." Ryeowook memeluk Henry. Henry membalas pelukan Ryeoowok.

"Gege, kenapa malingnya masih ada?" Henry mulai gelisah.

"Iya ya? Pake bawa-bawa nama Donghae hyung lagi." Respon Ryeowook.

"jangan-jangan Dong Hai-ge mau diculik." Henry mulai ketakutan, ia gemetar dalam pelukan Ryeowook.

"MALIIIING! MALIIIIING! PRIIIITTT!" Donghae masih berteriak dengan semangat

'aneh kenapa suara-suara itu tidak hilang juga?' pikir mereka saat itu.

'suaranya terdengar semakin keras dan jelas. Jangan-jangan...'

'itu kaaaann?'

'Donghaeeee?'

Setelah menajamkan pendengaran dan mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaran, barulah mereka ngeh apa yang yang terjadi.

"LEE DONG HAE!" teriak mereka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PAGI-PAGI BEGINI?" teriak Hankyung.

"BERISIK TAU!" tambah Siwon

"Kukira maling sungguhan..." ujar Ryeowook.

"GEGE, KAU TIDAK DICULIK KAN?" tanya Henry bolot sendiri, tidak nyambung.

Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Ia hanya tersenyum jahil

"Habis kalau tidak begini, kalian pasti akan masih tidur seperti kerbau." Jawab Donghae enteng.

"tapi bukan begini caranya!" ujar Siwon.

"Ada apa Hyung? Kenapa kalian memanggil Donghae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya bersama Zhoumi.

Anggota lain hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu kalian tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kalau aku pakai kekerasan, itu bukan salah bunda mengandung." Donghae pura-pura manyun.

"Cup cup Donghae-ah, jangan ngambek gitu ah." Bujuk Siwon.

"Benar juga sih. Kalo tidak begini, kita tidak 'kan bangun-bangun ." Hankyung menengahi. "Terimakasih sudah membangunkan kami Donghae" ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Donghae yang sangat berantakan.

"Ayo kita mandi!" serunya pada semuanya.

"Wah, sudah jam setengah 6. Kita berangkat jam 7. Tidak akan keburu kalau mandi sendiri-sendiri. Kita mandi bareng saja, ya?" usul Kyuhyun.

"Apa boleh buat. Terpaksa kali ini kita mandi bareng, lagi." Ryeowook pasrah.

Begitulah kehebohan yang terjadi. Selalu seperti itu kalau mau konser.

Pukul 8 waktu setempat, rombongan kru Suju M termasuk member Suju M sendiri telah tiba di Beijing Convention Center (plesetan dari Jakarta Convention Center), tempat diadakannya konser.

Donghae telah ceria kembali. Ia telah bertekad tidak akan bersedih hati seperti kemarin. Para member lain yang tidak tau perubahan suasana hati Donghae, senang-senang saja karena mereka akan melakukan comeback setelah vakum cukup lama.

Di panggung mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu andalan mereka seperti Super Girl, Blue Tomorrow, Me dan lagu-lagu Suju lain yang telah ditranslate ke Bahasa Mandarin.

Disela-sela konser, host mengajak mereka mengobrol.

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian, kembali lagi kesini?" tanyanya dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Kami sangat senang sekali. Bla bla bla." Masing-masing ditanya bagaimana perasaan mereka masing.

Dalam bahasa setempat ya!

Tiba giliran Donghae.

"Jujur, aku sangat bersemangat sekali hari ini. aku senang sekali bisa kabur sejenak dari hal-hal yang sedikit menggangguku di Korea." Jawab Donghae.

"Hal-hal yang mengganggu? Contohnya apa?"

"Hari-hari terakhir di Korea benar-benar membuat aku stress." Jawab Donghae.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan En He?" host semakin hot bertanya.

Donghae kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu, selama ini tidak ada yang menanyakan hal ini padanya diacara konser ataupun show.

"Jujur hubunganku dengan En He tidak terlalu bagus akhir-akhir ini. Tapi tidak masalah kok." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah... Apa ada kesempatan bagi kami? Banyak yang ingin mengantri lho!"

"Well, aku sedang dalam proses mencari cinta yang baru. Ada yang sedang kusuka disini."

"Wooooooooo" terdengar teriakan heboh dari para penonton dan member yang lain.

Lampu-lampu di panggung dimatikan pertanda lagu lain segera mulai untuk dinyanyikan.

_"...semula ku tak tahu kamu juga menginginkan dirinya..._

_...bila engkau temanku, sebaiknya tak mengganggu..._

_...dia untukku, bukan untukmu..._

_...dia milikku, bukan milikmu..."_

Henry yang saat itu sedang digandeng tangannya oleh Ryeowook, ditarik oleh Donghae.

_"Dia untukku, bukan untukmu..."_ Donghae menarik tangan Henry.

Ryeowook yang menyangka itu sebagai sandiwara mengikuti permainan Donghae.

_"Dia milikku, bukan milikmu..."_

Henry merasakan sakit dikedua tangannya karena ditarik-tarik oleh kedua hyung-nya.

_"lepaskanlaaaaah, ikatanmu... dengan aku..."_

Henry bernyanyi sambil menepiskan tangan dari genggaman kedua hyungnya.

Para penonton dan member lain yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya tertawa-tawa melihat kelakuan idola dan teman-teman mereka di atas panggung.

Dibelahan dunia lain, yaitu di Korea Selatan, para member Super Junior yang lain sedang bersiap-siap untuk manggung. Waktu setempat menujukkan pukul 10.00 dengan selisih waktu 1 jam dengan waktu Cina.

Setelah berganti kostum dan make up, Yesung masih sempat memegang ponselnya. Pemberian Ryeowook sebagai kado ulang tahun terakhirnya kemarin. Yesung pun sebelumnya membelikan Ryeowook seperangkat alat solat dibayar tunai eh, satu set home teather mini agar mereka bisa nonton DVD maria cinta yang hilang berdua.

Dia ragu antara menelepon Ryeowook atau tidak. Otaknya berpikir keras. Telepon, tidak, telepon, tidak. Hidung Yesung kembang kempis.

'Ah, jangan sekarang. Nanti saja, Ryeowook pasti sedang sibuk.' Pikir Yesung.

"Yesung–ah, kita 'kan segera konser kurang dari 30 detik lagi. Siap-siap ya!" Eeteuk membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

"Ah ya hyung." Yesung segera berdiri, dan tanpa sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya di ruang make up.

Sebelum naik panggung para anggota Super Junior Happy berdoa terlebih dahulu agar konser mereka sukses. Kangin memimpin doa.

"Sebelum manggung marilah kita berdoa menurut keyakinan masing-masing. Berdoa mulai."

Para anggota Super Junior Happy pun dengan khusyuk berdoa.

"Berdoa selesai." ujar Kangin

Sang asisten manajer mereka mengarahkan mereka untuk naik panggung.

"Uri ni super junior H!" ujar mereka sebelum menyayikan lagu Cooking Cooking.

Di konser kali ini spesial karena masing-masing anggota mendapat jatah tampil solo. Ditambah ada dua tamu spesial yaitu Heechul dan Kibum datang menyemangati mereka dan meramaikan panggung.

Tibalah giliran Yesung.

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk the one i love..." ujarnya sebelum bernyanyi.

_"... ku ingin kau tau isi hatiku... kaulah yang terakhir dalam hidupku..."_

Suara emas Yesung langsung menyihir ribuan penonton, termasuk teman-temannya. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang mengeluarkan air mata. Iyalah, Yesung kan nyanyi pakai hati.

"Aku tidak tahu, rasanya sudah lama aku vakum dari suju. Tapi Yesung hyung benar-benar menyentuh sanubariku." ucap Kibum di sela isak tangisnya.

"Sudah sekian tahun ku mengenalnya. Barulah ku tahu ia sangat tampan huhuhu," respon Heechul sambil memeluk Kibum.

Jelas, kelakuan HeeBum berpotensi menimbulkan couple baru di Suju. Heechul pun sempat berpikir untuk selingkuh. Kibum kan masih hijau, masih lugu. Tanpa sadar, di sana berdiri seorang wartawan gosip, dengan sigap memetik SLR-nya. Dan voila! Langsung jadi gosip baru! Hahaha.  
>Di ruang make up, seseorang yang tengah membersihkan ruang berukuran 5x6 itu, juga tengah memunguti sampah-sampah yang dibuang secara tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh para Anggota Super Junior.<p>

"Dasar oppa-oppa labil. Buang sampah sembarang!" gadis berhidung mungil itu mengumpat sambil terus memunguti sampah-sampah yang berserakan.

"Egh, apa ini?" gadis itu mengangkat sebuah benda putih yang bagian tengahnya sudah robek. Ia mengamati kolor putih berhiaskan bordir benang emas **_"Eunhyuk ganteng"_** maka ia pun tak heran lagi.

Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap sang dance machine tersebut.

"ah, lumayan ini. bisa laku diatas 10 juta! Hehe."

Lalu ia menemukan sebuah ponsel diatas Meja. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ponsel tersebut adalah milik Yesung, namun ia tau bahwa benda itu pasti punya salah satu oppa-oppa yang ia idolakan dari kapan tau. Ia melihat ke layar yang lampunya masih menyala.

10 missed calls. ****

**_'Wookie'_**

(di sela-sela break konser Ryeowook menyempatkan diri menelepon Yesung)

"aku tidak peduli ini punya siapa. Tapi kalau kujual aku bisa kaya rayaaaaa. Hahaha." sang gadis ketawa ala Mbah Surip.

Yesung mencari-cari ponselnya. Ia menggeledah setiap sudut ruangan. Ia yakin bahwa kali ini ponselnya tak mungkin ketinggalan di Dorm karena ia masih menggunakannya sebelum acara dimulai.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa ada yang hilang?" tanya Eunhyuk yang kebetulan juga berada di ruangan itu.

"Ponselku hilang Eunhyuk" jawabnya sambil terus mencari.

"Hilang? Maksud hyung? Bukankah tadi hyung masih menggunakannya sebelum acara dimulai?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Iya, tadi aku meletakkannya diatas meja, tapi begitu kembali kesini aku sudah tidak melihatnya" Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya. Kali ini ia benar-benar yakin bahwa ponselnya telah kabur dari sang pemilik.

"Aku merindukan Wookie" ujarnya sambil duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada diruangan itu.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap Yesung. Kali ini ia benar-benar yakin bahwa hyung-nya yang super aneh ini sedang jatuh cinta pada dongsaeng-nya yang memiliki wajah yang manis dan suara yang sangat bagus.

"Apa hyung jatuh cinta pada Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Yesung yang sedang minum langsung menyemburkan air yang ada dimulutnya sehingga mengenai Eunhyuk yang berada didepannya. "Apa?" tanyanya kaget.

"Bukan apa-apa hyung" jawab Eunhyuk. Melihat ekspresi Yesung saat ia menanyakan itu sudah cukup baginya. Ia tak perlu bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Eunhyuk, apa kau tidak merindukan Donghae?" tanya Yesung menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari pikirannya.

Eunhyuk kaget tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu hyung?" tanyanya.

"Biasanya setelah acara selesai kau pasti menelponnya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini tidak?" Jelas Yesung.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya. Ia akui Yesung sangat perhatian kepada semua anggota Super Junior.

"Donghae marah padaku hyung" jawab Eunhyuk. Airmatanya berjatuhan diwajahnya.

To be continued

_**Keterangan : **_

Lagu-lagu yang hadir ini sengaja diambil dari lagu Indonesia karena author males mikir buat nampilin lagu apa. Lagian sekalian buat disambung-sambungin ama cerita gaje ini.

Lagu-lagu yang dipakai pada Chapter ini diambil dari lagunya **Yovie and Nuno (**_**Dia Milikku**_**), Kotak, dan Geisha.**

**Balasan review :**

**_Balasan review :_**

**Sapphire Paerls : **no comment deh

just update kilat chingu^^

**_Jawab : oke ^^ ini udah di update lagi_******

**Arisa Adachi : **Ada apa dgn Donghaeee~

**_Jawab : ada apa ya? Liat di chapter ini aja kenapanya #plak_****  
><strong>

**Jongwoonieswife-sj : **Yaaaahhh...

tbc lagi...ckck...

ayo lanjut thor, saya pnasaran sama apa yg sbenarnya terjadi sama wookie...

jangan lama y?****

**_Jawab : sip! Ini udah di lanjut lagi_******

**Han Haneul : **nyaa ~ Wookie jatuh cinta sama siapa nih ? Sama Yesungie ? iya kan ? iya kan ? *maksa* *ditendang YeWook*

**_Jawab : iya, tapi ntar dia mendadak berubah haluan_******

**Akira Mayumi : **Wookie kenapa tuh? Mimpi buruknya segitukah?

**_Jawab : hmmm... gimana ya... sedikit buruk. Kamu baca chapter selanjutnya ya ^^_**

**Kim Ryesha : **oalaahh itu abang donge nangis grgr sapa itu? Wookie kh? Jgn2 abang naksir wookie lagi? #sotoyabis O.o

penasaraannn! Update kilat yak thor^^

**_Jawab : Wookie? Bukan Wookie tapi monster mochi berjalan #ditendangHenry. Sip ini udah lanjut lagi  
><em>**

Dimohon **_Review_** nya


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Pentagon Love  
>Part : 512 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Eunhae, Yewook. Slight : YeHyuk Kyumin, HaeRy, HenWook, KangTeuk, SiHan, Hanchul, HeeBum

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Humor (?)

Desclaimer : Hanya Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung yang milik kami dan juga ide ceritanya.

Summary : Akibat ulah iseng Heechul dan Kibum. Donghae memutuskan Eunhyuk. Sementara Wookie salah paham dan beralih haluan... CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!

**Part 5**

"Donghae marah padaku hyung" jawab Eunhyuk. Airmatanya berjatuhan diwajahnya.  
>Yesung terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Eunhyuk. Selama ini pasangan Eunhae adalah pasangan yang sangat akur dan kompak bahkan sangat serasi. Tapi kali ini tidak lagi.<br>"Kenapa dia bisa marah padamu?" tanya Yesung. Ia mendekati Eunhyuk dan menghapus air mata pemuda itu.  
>"Dia salah paham... Dia pikir aku menduakannya... hiks... hiks" jawab Eunhyuk disela isak tangisnya.<br>"Menduakan? Itu tidak benarkan?"  
>"Tentu saja tidak hyung, waktu itu aku hanya mencium pipi Siwon dan setelah itu dia marah-marah" jawab Eunhyuk kesal. "Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskan bahwa waktu itu aku hanya ingin memberikan fans service untuk ELF tapi dia tidak mau menerimanya" jelas Eunhyuk lagi. Ia menatap Yesung yang berada tepat didepannya. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Yesung memeluk Eunhyuk untuk menenangkan dongsaengnya itu.<br>"Kau tenang saja Eunhyuk, mungkin dia hanya kesal sementara" ujar Yesung.  
>"Tapi hyung... hiks... Donghae... hiks... sama sekali tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku... hiks"<br>Yesung mengelus-elus kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut.  
>Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah lensa menangkap kejadian itu.<p>

***********  
>Heechul dan Kibum yang berniat menemui kedua rekannya terhenti karena mendengar pengakuan Eunhyuk, namun dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka mereka bisa melihat Eunhyuk sedang menangis dipelukan Yesung. Entah apa yang terlintas dipikiran mereka. Heechul mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa gambar sementara Kibum merekam kejadian itu dengan Handycam yang kebetulan ia bawa.<br>Leeteuk, Kangin, Sungmin dan Shindong yang baru saja kembali heran melihat Heechul dan Kibum berdiri didepan pintu.  
>"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Leeteuk.<br>Heechul dan Kibum yang sedang merekam kejadian itu terlonjak kaget. Cepat-cepat Kibum menyembunyikan Handycamnya, sementara Heechul dengan santai memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku celananya.  
>"Tidak sedang apa-apa kok" jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum.<br>"Lalu kenapa kalian berdiri disana? kenapa tidak masuk saja?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.  
>"Tadi aku merapikan dandanan Kibum dulu" jawab Heechul lagi sambil merapikan kerah baju Kibum. Kibum hanya menunduk malu.<br>Leeteuk percaya pada alasan Heechul, ia mengajak Heechul dan Kibum masuk keruang ganti. Meskipun begitu Kangin yakin ada yang sedang disembunyikan oleh mereka.  
>"Sebenarnya kalian tadi sedang apa?" tanyanya setelah Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan Shindong mendahului mereka memasuki ruang ganti.<br>Heechul tersenyum jahil mendengar pertanyaan Kangin. "Kau lihat saja nanti" jawabnya lalu meninggalkan Kangin yang bingung. Kibum pergi mengikuti hyungnya.

************  
>Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Yesung masih menonton tv. Meskipun ia raganya berada disana namun pikirannya telah pergi jauh. Ia memikirkan Ryeowook yang kini mungkin sudah berada dialam mimpi.<br>"Yesung hyung..." Eunhyuk menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya.  
>Yesung menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk. "Kau masih belum tidur?" tanyanya.<br>Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa tidur hyung" jawabnya sambil duduk disebelah Yesung.  
>Yesung tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Ia kembali fokus pada acara televisi. Eunhyuk menatap Yesung dan meyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yesung. Yesung kaget dengan kelakuan Eunhyuk.<br>"Kenapa Eunhyuk?" tanya Yesung.  
>Eunhyuk menatap Yesung. Terpancar kesedihan dimatanya. Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk, Yesung mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh dongsaengnya ini. Ia membiarkan Eunhyuk bermanja padanya.<br>"Aku benar-benar merindukan Donghae, hyung..." ujar Eunhyuk pelan.  
>Yesung mengelus kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Kau mau menelponnya?"<br>"Tidak akan diangkat hyung, mungkin dia benar-benar membenciku sekarang" Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menangis dipelukan Yesung. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman berada didekat hyungnya yang super duper aneh itu.

***********  
>Donghae mengacak-acak komputer yang ada di Dorm Suju M. Secara tidak sengaja ia melihat sebuah foto. Foto Eunhyuk dan Yesung.<br>"Hyukkie?" ujar Donghae sedih "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Donghae mulai menangis. Cepat-cepat ia menutup foto itu. Namun sebelum ia melakukannya ia kaget mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya.  
>"Yesung hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung?"<br>Donghae terlonjak kaget mendengar suara seseorang. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Terlihatlah Ryeowook dan Henry disana.  
>Ryeowook tak mempercayai gambar yang kini terpampang jelas di layar komputer. Namun bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin menyalahkan indra penglihatannya. Ia melirik Donghae, sangat jelas ia melihat airmata Donghae yang membasahi wajahnya.<br>"Li Xu-ge? Dong Hai-ge?" panggil Henry. Ia sendiri juga kaget melihat foto yang masih terpampang di layar komputer.  
>Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Ia berlari ke kamarnya. Henry yang kaget langsung mengejar Ryeowook.<br>"Li Xu-ge!"  
>Donghae menatap kepergian Henry yang mengejar Ryeowook. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Ia kembali menatap layar komputer lalu mematikannya.<br>"Kenapa kau setega itu padaku Hyukkie?" tanyanya dalam hati. Ia segera kembali ke kamarnya. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

***********  
>Dikamar, Ryeowook menangis sejadi-jadinya. Memang selama ini dia sama sekali tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yesung, kini ia merasa sangat menyesal. Kenapa ia tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya, meskipun ia sendiri tidak tau apakah Yesung memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak.<br>"Li Xu-ge?" panggil Henry.  
>Ryeowook menoleh. Henry kelihatan sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.<br>"Aku tidak apa-apa Henry" jawab Ryeowook.  
>Henry merasa sedih melihat Ryeowook. Ia menghampiri Ryeowook dan memeluknya. "Ceritakanlah padaku gege... Aku tau gege pasti sangat sedih sekarang" ujarnya lembut.<br>Ryeowook akhirnya menangis dipelukan Henry. "Aku menyesal... hiks.. aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya..." ujar Ryeowook disela-sela tangisnya. Ia mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada Henry.

**********  
>Eunhyuk baru saja membuka internet. Ia langsung dikejutkan dengan fotonya yang sedang menangis dipelukan Yesung.<br>"Yesung hyung" panggil Eunhyuk. Yesung yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari sana segera menghampiri dongsaengnya.  
>"Ada apa Eunhyuk?" tanyanya. Tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Eunhyuk, Yesung langsung mengetahui alasan kenapa Eunhyuk memanggilnya. "Kenapa bisa begini?" tanyanya.<br>Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia melihat tanggal posting foto tersebut. Masih belum lama. 'Apa Donghae sudah melihatnya?' pikir Eunhyuk.  
>Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Eunhyuk berbunyi. Terlihatlah nama Donghae tertulis dilayarnya.<br>"Yeobseyo" jawab Eunhyuk  
>"Eunhyuk hyung" panggil Donghae dari seberang sana.<br>Eunhyuk sedikit kaget dengan cara Donghae memanggilnya. tidak seperti biasanya. "Ada apa Donghae-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan was-was.  
>"Aku... Aku ingin kita putus hyung" ujar Donghae.<br>Eunhyuk kaget mendengar ucapan Donghae. "Apa maksudmu Donghae-ah? Kau pasti bercanda kan?" tanyanya sambil tertawa ganjil.  
>"aku serius hyung. Aku ingin kita putus" ujar Donghae lagi.<br>Otot-otot Eunhyuk langsung lemas. Airmatanya mengalir diwajahnya. "Tapi kenapa Donghae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" tanyanya.  
>"Karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi hyung dan aku juga menyukai orang lain" ujar Donghae. "Lagi pula aku lihat hyung juga sudah bahagia bersama Yesung hyung" ujarnya lagi.<br>"Itu... aku bisa menjelaskannya Donghae... Waktu itu aku..."  
>"Sudahlah hyung, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi. Selamat tinggal hyung" ujar Donghae lalu telepon terputus.<br>"Donghae-ah? Donghae-ah?" Eunhyuk memanggil Donghae namun tidak ada jawaban. Donghae memutuskan telepon.  
>Yesung yang berada didekat Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya. Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa Eunhyuk menangis?<br>"Kenapa Eunhyuk? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae padamu?" tanya Yesung khawatir.  
>"Donghae... hiks... Donghae memutuskanku hyung" jawabnya sambil menangis.<br>Yesung kaget mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. "kenapa? kenapa dia memutuskanmu?"  
>"Dia... hiks... Dia bilang... hiks... dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi... hiks...dan dia juga menyukai orang lain"<br>Tangis Eunhyuk semakin menjadi-jadi. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa Donghae akan memutuskannya.  
>"Donghae... hiks... mengira kita pacaran hyung..." ujarnya lagi.<br>Yesung terlonjak kaget. 'Kalau Donghae sudah melihat foto itu berarti Wookie juga sudah melihatnya' pikirnya. Yesung memeluk Eunhyuk. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Eunhyuk sendirian disaat seperti ini meskipun dalam hatinya ia ingin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Donghae dan juga Ryeowook.

To be continued

_**Balasan review**__** :**_

**Sapphire Paerls :**wakakak malah ngerebutin henry aaaaa konyol. mana pake lagunya yovie nuno lagi wkwk  
>iiih itu jadi ceritanya hae suka henry? nooooo! *nendang henry<br>mau dikemanain hah hyukkie nya? dasar seme tidak tau terimakasih! *peluk hyukkie, gencet hae  
>huu udah dikasih uke ganteng, cakep, apik macam hyukkie malah disiasiakan - blm puas gencet hae<br>okeoke lanjut yah. terus siapa tuh cewe pencuri itu?  
>update kilat chinguuuuuuu^^<br>Ü

_**Jawab : iya, keterlaluan ya hae... dia malah suka sama orang lain. Tapi ntar ada kejutan lagi kok. Meskipun gak dalam waktu dekat. **_

_**Cewek pencuri? Dia hanya OC bikinan author buat meramaikan masalah #plak**_

**Arisa Adachi : **Jyaaah mandi bareng! Boleh ikutan?  
>Mwo? Wookie ama Sungie belum jadian ya?<br>Ne, cepet apdet!  
>O ya rikues yunjae dunkz<p>

_**Jawab :**__** Aku juga mau~~ tapi gak di ijinin. Katanya ntar kamar mandinya jadi makin sesak #plak.**_

_**Belum, mereka belum jadian. Cuma baru menyimpan rasa aja.**_

_**YunJae? Gimana ya? Aku belum pernah bikin fanfic dbsk sih... #plak**_

_**Mungkin akan dipikirkan dulu**_

**Kim Ryesha : **haiyaa tu cewe pake ngambil hp yeppa sgl, nnti kl wookie nelp gmn? -_-a  
>abang donge knp mrh sama unyuk? Penasaran. Update kilat ya thor~<p>

_**Jawab : **__**iya nih. Nyebelin tu cewek. Nambah-nambah masalah aja #ditendang. Di chapter ini kejawab kok, kenapa Donghae marah sama Eunhyuk.**_

Dimohon **Review** nya


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Pentagon Love

Part : 6/12 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Eunhae, Yewook. Slight : YeHyuk Kyumin, HaeRy, HenWook, KangTeuk, SiHan, Hanchul, HeeBum

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Humor (?)

Desclaimer : Anggota SUJU M kembali ke Korea. Donghae benar-benar mengacuhkan Eunhyuk dan berlindung pada Henry. Sementara Eunhyuk berlindung pada Yesung. Wookie? CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!

**Part 6**

Setelah diputuskan oleh Donghae, Eunhyuk lebih sering terlihat bersama Yesung. Dia juga meminta Yesung untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini pada yang lain.

Pagi itu Yesung besiap-siap akan pergi. Ia harus membeli ponsel baru karena ponselnya hilang padahal itu adalah hadiah dari Ryeowook. Eunhyuk heran melihat Yesung berdandan rapi.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar. Aku mau membeli ponsel soalnya ponselku hilang" jawab Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Boleh aku ikut hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Yesung menoleh kearah Eunhyuk. "Tentu saja boleh." jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.  
>Eunhyuk tersenyum senang dan segera memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah mereka siap merekapun langsung pergi bersama. Anggota Suju yang lain menatap heran kepergian mereka.<p>

"Akhir-akhir ini mereka jadi semakin dekat ya..." ujar Leeteuk dan ikuti dengan anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Apa Eunhyuk selingkuh?" tanya Shindong. Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu tapi tetap memikirkan pertanyaan Shindong.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong apa mereka ntar gak ikutan jemput?" tanya Sungmin.

"Akh!"

Dipesawat, Donghae, Hankyung, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Ryeowook dan Henry menikmati perjalanan mereka. Hankyung dan Siwon sepertinya sedang terhanyut dialam mereka sendiri, sementara Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi terlihat sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun punya ide jahil hari ini. dan Donghae dia hanya cemberut melihat Henry yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan Ryoewook.

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan." ujarnya kesal lalu menatap awan yang berada diluar jendela.

Lagi-lagi ia terbayang dengan Eunhyuk, semua hal yang menyenangkan bersama monyet pecinta stroberi itu. Ya nyaris semua kenangan berharganya bersama Eunhyuk. Tanpa disadarinya butir-butir bening keluar dari mata indahnya.

'Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Hyukkie?'

Henry yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan Ryeowook untuk menghibur sang enternal maknae tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Donghae.

"Kenapa menangis Dong Hai-ge?" tanya Henry.

Donghae yang kaget dengan kedatangan Henry langsung menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Henry menatap sedih Donghae. Ia tau ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia merangkul Donghae untuk memenangkannya.

Ryeowook yang menyaksikan hal itu merasakan sakit dihatinya.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk sedang bertolak ke dorm, tiba-tiba saja Ponsel Eunhyuk bergetar. Terlihat nama Leeteuk disana.

"Yeobseyo." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah kau dimana sekarang? Apa Yesung bersamamu?" tanya Leeteuk dari seberang sana.

"Ya hyung, Yesung hyung sedang bersamaku, kami dalam perjalanan pulang." jawab Eunhyuk lagi.

"Oh begitu... Apa kalian bisa langsung ke Bandara? Kami sekarang dalam perjalanan ke Bandara. Hari ini mereka pulang." ujar Leeteuk.

"Baiklah Hyung kami akan segera kesana." jawab Eunhyuk dan sambungan telepon terputus.

"Apa kata Eeteuk hyung?" tanya Yesung.

"Dia menyuruh kita langsung menyusul mereka ke bandara. Hari ini mereka pulang." jawab Eunhyuk.

Yesung langsung membanting stir dan segera menuju Bandara. Ia berharap ia tidak terlambat sampai disana.

Anggota Super Junior M sampai dibandara. Para ELF juga sdah berkumpul di depan pintu bandara untuk melihat idola mereka.

"YA!" teriak Leeteuk lalu menghamipiri anak-anaknya.

"Umma..." teriak Ryeowook dan langsung memeluk sang ibu.

"Bagaimana perjalan kalian?" Tanya Shindong.

"Menyenangkan." jawab mereka serempak.

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya lalu mulai mencari seseorang. "Dimana Yesung hyung? kenapa dia tidak ada?" tanya Ryeowok kepada Leeteuk.

"Ah, dia tadi pergi bersama Eunhyuk. Kataya mau membeli ponsel karena ponselnya hilang saat kami mengisi acara." jawab Leeteuk.

Dahi Ryeowook mengekerut. 'itukah alasannya kenapa akhir-akhir ini ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi?' pikirnya.

Heechul menghampiri sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya. Tapi ia terhenti saat melihat tangan Hankyung dan Siwon bergandengan.

"Hei lepaskan tanganmu dari kekasihku." ujarnya kesal kepada Siwon. Siwon melepaskan tangannya. Hatinya terasa sakit saat ia melihat Heechul mengecup pipi sang Leader dari Suju M itu.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan hangat meskipun terlihat niat jahat dalam matanya. Ia memberi kode pasa Zhoumi sebagai tanda permainan akan dimulai yang hanya dibalas tatapan tidak mengerti dari mister Koala tersebut.

Donghae tetap diam, tidak seperti biasanya yang hiperaktif. Ia menghampiri Henry dan menggengam tangan sang magnae dan Henry juga tidak menolak perlakuan Donghae. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang dia harus membuat gege-nya tenang.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil berhenti didekat mereka. Semua anggota Super Junior mengetahui bahwa itu adalah mobil milik Yesung. Lalu Yesung dan Eunhyuk pun keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Maaf kami terlambat." ujar keduanya sambil membungkuk.

Tanpa sengaja Ryeowook melihat tangan Yesung dan Eunhyuk bergandengan. Donghae juga. Ia hanya menggenggam tangan Henry semakin erat. Seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan ibunya. Sementara itu, Ryeowook berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa terlambat hyung?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, tadi aku pergi sebentar dan Eunhyuk menemaniku." jawab Yesung sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" ujar Ryeowook kesal meskipun dalam hatinya ia merasa bahagia.

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya kepada Donghae meskipun sulit dilakukannya.

"Donghae-ah..." panggil Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. Namun Donghae sama sekali tidak menggubris Eunhyuk. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Henry.

Eunhyuk dan semua anggota Super Junior yang lain kaget melihat reaksi Donghae. 'Ada apa dengannya?' pikir mereka.

Eunhyuk tidak lagi mencoba mengajak Donghae berbicara. Ia hanya diam sambil sesekali bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Yesung. Tangannya pun semakin erat menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung. Yesung dapat merasakan perasaan Eunhyuk saat itu. Ia mengusap-ngusap kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut untuk menenangkan sang lead dancer itu.

Ryeowook yang juga melihat hal itu tentu saja mengerti alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini Yesung sangat dekat dan bersikap lembut pada Eunhyuk, namun hati kecilnya tetap tak bisa menerimanya.

Malam yang berbintang...

Donghae yang masih murung menarik nafas panjang, ia tengah bersandar di balkon dorm. Member yang lain sudah tertidur pulas di kamar masing-masing. Bayang-bayang tentang Eunhyuk masih terngiang di pikirannya.

Kembali, Donghae menghela nafas kecewa. ia menghapus sudut matanya yang basah.  
>"Dong Hai-ge?" suara lembut Mochi, eh, Henry, mengaburkan pikiran Donghae. Ia menarik nafas lalu menoleh.<p>

"Oh..." sahutnya. Henry tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Tidak tidur?" tanya Henry. Donghae tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Donghae. Henry mengangguk-angguk mengerti, lalu berdiri di samping Donghae.

"Aku juga, jadi aku temani, ya, gege?" tanya Henry yang disahuti oleh anggukkan dari Donghae.

"Gege."

"Apa?"

"Belakangan ini kenapa jarang bicara? Sakit gigi, kah?" tanya Henry. Donghae tertawa.

"Tidak, gigiku kan bagus, mana pernah aku sakit gigi?" tukas Donghae. Ia merasa begitu nyaman berada di samping Henry seperti ini. Henry tertawa.

"Hehe."

"Xie xie, Henry" kata Donghae. Ia menatap Henry, sementara Henry hanya tersenyum, membuat matanya semakin tidak terlihat di balik pipinya yang gembul itu.

"Aiih, ngapain berterima kasih padaku?" kekeh Henry. "Oh!"

"Ada apa?"

"Diam sebentar!" kata Henry. Donghae pun berhenti bergerak. Henry meletakkan tangannya di pipi Donghae.

"Ada apa?"

"Ssst."

Sejurus kemudian,

PLAK!

Henry pun menampar pipinya.

"Uoogh! Henry ah!" seru Donghae kesal. Henry menyengir sambil meniup telapak tangannya.

"Nyamuk Dong Hai-ge, nyamuk," sahut Henry innocent. Donghae mengusap pipinya sambil menggerutu namun senang. "Maaf."

Donghae tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut Henry.

"Makasih ya sudah menghiburku," katanya. Henry mengangguk.

Eunhyuk terdiam di balik tembok. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Apakah... Donghae memutuskan aku hanya untuk Henry?" batinnya dalam hati. Ia mendekap mulutnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke WC dan segera kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Alih-alih menuju kamarnya, kakinya justru mengajaknya ke kamar Yesung. "Aissh... Apa yang aku lakukan disini?" tanyanya bingung. Saat ia akan kembali ke kamarnya tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yesung terbuka.

"Eunhyuk? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak kenapa-napa hyung, sepertinya tadi aku tidur sambil berjalan" jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

Yesung menatap mata Eunhyuk dengan tajam, ia yakin ada yang sedang disembunyikan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun memalingkan pandangannya dari Yesung.

"Kau berbohong padaku Hyuk... Aku tahu itu." ujar Yesung lagi.

Eunhyuk tahu sampai kapanpun ia tidak bisa berbohong pada Yesung. Ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi dan menangis dipelukan Yesung. Ryeowook yang terbangun karena mengalami mimpi buruk tidak sengaja melihat Yesung memeluk dan mengecup dahi sang lead dancer. Ia pun menangis dalam diam.

Pagi hari yang tenang...

"Hyung, kenapa tidur disini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja bangun kaget melihat Yesung dan Eunhyuk tidur di Sofa yang ada di ruang tengah.

Yesung membuka matanya. Sejak semalam dia tidak tidur, ia mendengarkan semua keluhan Eunhyuk semalam suntuk dan baru saja selesai kira-kira 15 menit yang lalu. "Aku tidak tidur kok." sahutnya sambil bangkit.

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara orang yang lagi ngorok didekat mereka. Spontan saja keduanya menoleh keasal suara. Eunhyuk telah tertidur dengan lelapnya dengan diiringin suara ngoroknya sendiri. Bahkan irama ngoroknya pun sedikit unik, seperti orang nge-rapp.

"Eunhyuk hyung hebat ya... bahkan saat tidurpun dia masih bisa nge-rapp." ujar Kyuhyun kagum, sementara Yesung mencoba menahan tawanya.

Entah apa yang terlintas dipikiran sang magnae. Ia menggelitiki Eunhyuk dibagian pinggang sehingga sang lead dancer terjaga. Suara ngoroknya pun digantikan dengan suara tawa yang menggelegar. Yesung yang dari tadi sudah menahan tawanya akhirnya terlepas. Ia benar-benar tertawa lepas bersama Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang masih asyik menggelitiki Eunhyuk.

Mendengar keributan dari ruang tengah, semua anggota super junior yang masih tertidur langsung terjaga dan menuju ruang tengah untuk melihat keadaan. Sesampainya disana, mereka kaget melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kyu... Kyuhyun... ku... mohon... hentikan... hah... hah.. hahahahaha..." pinta Eunhyuk disela-sela tawanya.

Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan sang Lead dancer. ia terus menggelitiki Eunhyuk sambil tertawa, sementara Yesung membantu Kyuhyun dengan keahliannya menirukan wajah siapapun dan mengubah wajahnya selucu mungkin sehingga Eunhyuk tidak tahan lagi untuk tertawa lebih keras.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." akhirnya tawa Eunhyuk pun lepas. "Kyuhyun... Yesung hyung... ku mohon hentikan... hahahahahahaha..." pinta Eunhyuk lagi. namun keduanya tetap tak mengubris permintaan Eunhyuk dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Melihat keceriaan itu, semua anggota yang lain tersenyum. Mereka senang melihat Eunhyuk yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat murung dan lesu kembali tertawa dan semangat. Tak bisa berdiam diri melihat kejadian itu,mereka pun akhirnya ikut membantu Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Donghae, Henry dan Ryeowook yang datang belakangan hanya berdiri sambil tertawa kecil melihat Eunhyuk dikeroyok oleh yang lain. Henry yang tidak tahan untuk tidak membantu hyung-hyungnya akhirnya turun tangan meninggalkan Donghae dan Ryeowook.

Keduanya merasa senang melihat suasana ceria seperti ini, sama seperti biasanya. Meskipun demikian ada yang mengganjal dihati mereka.

"Kalian keterluan! mengeroyokiku seperti itu!" ujar Eunhyuk kesal setelah terbebas dari keroyokan hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya.

Yang lain hanya tersenyum, ada juga yang tertawa kecil. "Karena kami senang melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum" jawab Kangin.

Wajah Eunhyuk langsung berubah. Ia terdiam sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tahu Eunhyuk? senyum dan tawamu itu membuat kami merasa senang dan lebih baik. Jadi kau jangan pernah murung dan sedih lagi..." ujar Leetek sambil mengacak-acak rambut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya tertawa kecil. Ia berjaji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berlanjut dalam kesedihannya. Ia melirik Yesung yang tersenyum padanya.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap gedung. Sesampainya disana ia kaget melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"nae gallajin shimjang  
>saranghan ddaen nae mam da heundeulgoseon<br>ibyeol han ddaen geu mam dallanoa  
>neol saranghan mam modu bushwo peolimyeon<br>neomu ah ah ah ah apa etteohke  
>sarraneun geoni?<br>neon geuryeoge tteonamyeon kkeut in geoni  
>naege jun sangche ttawin moreuni<br>ulgo isseul nal saenggak mothani  
>nomu ah ah ah ah apa ireohke honjaga dwin nan..ibyeol neon shwibni"<p>

Suara merdu Ryeowook terdengar sangat indah, bahkan Donghae yang berada disana pun secara naluri langsung melanjutkan lagu tersebut.

"maeil bam sojulo harureul dallaeneun nan  
>deo isang gal geoshi eopneun maumi apa apa<br>neowa hamkkehan modeun chueoki ijeneun  
>sajin seoke mudeo itneun sungan geureohke gani gani..."<p>

Ryeowook kaget tiba-tiba saja ada yang melanjutkan lagunya, terlebih lagi dibagian rap. Ia melihat Donghae pun membawakan lagu itu dengan baik, tidak kalah dengan Eunhyuk. Akhirnya merekapun menyelesaikan lagu tersebut hingga selesai.

"Maaf Wookie aku menganggumu." ujar Donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, justru aku merasa senang. Baru kali ini aku bisa melepaskan bebanku dengan bernyanyi seperti biasanya" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Ia merentangkan tangannya. membiarkan angin membelai seluruh tubuhnya.

Donghae heran mendengar jawab Ryeowook. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu hyung? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi buruk. Terakhir aku kesini untuk melupakannya dengan bernyanyi, aku justru semakin mengingat mimpi itu dan pada akhirnya aku pingsan dan Yesung hyung membawaku kembali ke dorm" jelas Ryeowook.

'jadi karena itukah akhir-akhir ini Yesung hyung sangat memperhatikan Wookie?' pikir Donghae.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka berduet dan bermain, tiba-tiba saja Donghae terhuyung, Ryeowook mencoba menahan Donghae untuk tidak terjatuh. Tapi...

"GGYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" keduanya berteriak karena ternyata mereka jatuh dari atap gedung.

Sedetik kemudian...

BRUUUUSSH!

Keduanya terselamatkan karena ada kasur yang sedang dijemur oleh pemiliknya, dan sebuah keajaiban mereka jatuh di sebuah balkon apartemen yang ternyata adalah dorm mereka sendiri.

Donghae terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang dan Ryeowook menindihnya. Tanpa sengaja bibir mereka pun bersentuhan. Heechul yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu langsung mengambil beberapa gambar lalu pergi. Kangin yang juga melihat hal itu namun ditempat yang berbeda dengan Heechul berhasil merekam kejadian itu.

"Mianhae hyung..." ujar Ryeowook sambil bangkit. Ia mencium sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa Wookie..." jawab Donghae. Ia pun bangkit, namun saat bangkit ia merasakan bahwa kasur yang mereka pakai untuk mendarat sedikit basah.

"Donghae hyung, apa kau mencium sesuatu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ia aku menciumnya, ini seperti bau... AAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

Karena mendengar suara teriakan, semua anggota Super Junior langsung menuju balkon tempat Donghae dan Ryeowook berada. Sementara Kangin yang masih merekam kejadian itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua dongsaengnya.

"INI KASUR SIAPA?" tanya Donghae sedikit membentak.

"Memangnya kenapa Donghae?" tanya Shindong.

"Coba saja cium hyung." jawab Ryeowook.

Shindong pun menuruti perintah Ryeowook, tanpa disadari seorangpun, salah satu dari anggota Super Junior pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"KASUR SIAPA NIH? BAU BANGET! HABIS NGOMPOL KALI YA TUH ORANG!" ujar Shindong diikuti dengan gelengan kepala dari semuanya dan beberapa diantara mereka tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Li Te-ge? Perasaan tadi dia ada disini?" tanya Zhoumi tiba-tiba.

"PARK JUNG SOO!"

to be continued

_**Balasan review**__** :**_

**Ines**** : **kasian si eunhyuk nagisss semoga aja cepet baikan deh sama donghae :D

_**Jawab :**__** amin… **_

**Arisa Adachi : **Jyaaaahh..jadi ribet begini

_**Jawab :**__** hahaha... maaf ya. Ini disengaja #plak**_

**Kim Ryesha : **yg ngupload foto itu bum sama chul bukan thor? kok bum sama chul gitu? Waah jgn2 bum sama chul naksir saya tuh~ *he? ganyambung woy! -_-

Asyik2 eunhae putus, nyuk nya buat saya aja ta thor! #taboked

Lanjut2, yewook nya ditunggu jadiannya u.u

_**Jawab :**__** tepatnya Heechul sama Kangin. Mereka Cuma bermaksud buat lelucon aja. Gak ada yang nyangka kalau hasilnya jadi begitu. Hehehehe**_

_**Maaf, Unyuk nya udah saya klaim sendiri #plak**_

_**Sabar... masih lama mereka jadiannya **_

**Jongwoonieswife-sj : **mwo?

kesalahpahaman yang fatal! ckckck...

update kilat kan?

_**Jawab :**__** banget! Yap! Ini udah di update lagi ^^**_

**Ddangkomom : **huaaa yesung chagi n wookie chagi g bole pisah T.T

gr2 c bumchul th *lemparin bumchul pk panci #dlempar balik pk granat am snowerspetal

lanjutkn thor GPL XDb

_**Jawab : gak tau nih Heechul. **__**Iseng banget jadi orang #ditabokHeechul. **_

**DarkDestiny No.10 doesn't login : **salam kenal ya..:)

ne,si donghae suka sama siapa? kasian banget sm si hyukkie..jd sedih saya..

update terus yah,kalau bisa asap..saya suka ceritanya, jd pentagon love pny arti cinta segibanyak ya? keep writing..:D

_**Jawab :**__** salam kenal juga ^^ **_

_**Di Hati Donghae hanya ada Eunhyuk seorang, tapi gara-gara kesalahpahamannya saat SS2 dan kehadiran Henry. Dia salah mengira perasaannya pada Henry. Saay juga kasian, tapi masih belum puas nyiksa dia disini. Hehehe**_

_**Pentagon sendiri berarti segilima. Jadi Pentagon Love berarti Cinta Segilima**_

Dimohon **Review** nya


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Pentagon Love

Part : 7/12 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Eunhae, Yewook. Slight : YeHyuk Kyumin, HaeRy, HenWook, KangTeuk, SiHan, Hanchul, HeeBum

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Humor (?)

Desclaimer : "Tapi saat aku mulai menyadari perasaanku padanya, ada yang mengganjal dihatiku... sepenglihatanku Wookie tidak menyukaiku" 'Donghae akan ikut? Mungkin aku bisa bertanya padanya' CHAPTER 7 UPDATE!

**Part 7**

Sejak hari dimana Eunhyuk dikeroyok oleh anggota Super Junior yang lain, suasana diantara mereka pun kembali seperti biasanya. Eunhyuk kini dapat tersenyum lebar dan tertawa gembira tanpa beban. Namun meskipun begitu, ia dan Donghae masih menjaga jarak. Lebih tepatnya, Donghae lah yang menjaga jarak dari Eunhyuk meskipun dalam hatinya ia masih menyimpan rasa pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Eunhyuk-sshi" panggil Donghae. Ya, sejak saat itu pun ia mengubah cara panggilnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.  
>Donghae merasa sedikit aneh, meskipun sudah ceria seperti biasanya, Eunhyuk tetap bersikap dingin padanya. "Bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat. Kau tidak lupakan kalau hari ini kita harus mengisi acara?" ujar Donghae.<p>

"Ya, aku ingat kok. Aku akan segera bersiap" jawab Eunhyuk lalu mematikan komputernya.

Donghae keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia tidur dikamar yang sama degan Henry. Tiba-tiba saja mata Donghae tertuju pada sebuah benda yang terletak diatas meja. Itu adalah Topi yang dihadiahkan oleh Donghae kepada Eunhyuk saat ulangtahunnya.

"Mianhae Hyukkie" ujarnya pelan lalu menutup hanya meneteskan airmata saat mendengar permintaan maaf Donghae.

"Donghae-ah"

Setelah membawakan lagu Sorry Sorry, merekapun mengikuti acara sebagaimana mestinya. Host menanyakan bermacam-macam hal pada mereka. Dan kini sampailah pada giliran Heechul.

"Heechul-sshi, akhir-akhir ini kami dengar kau dekat dengan Kibum-shhi, apa benar?" tanya sang MC.

Heechul tersenyum lebar lalu mendekati Kibum dan merangkulnya. "Kami sudah dekat sejak lama, benarkan Kibummie?" ujar Heechul. Kibum mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Heechul.

"Begitu ya... Baru-baru ini kami mendapatkan beberapa gambar menarik tentang kalian" ujar MC lagi. Lalu beberapa gambarpun dimunculkan. Terlihat gambar Heechul dan Kibum yang sedang menangis. Heechul juga memeluk Kibum saat itu.

"Akh itu" seru Heechul tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada disana menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Hankyung menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Bisa kalian ceritakan tentang kejadian ini?" tanya MC memancing Heechul.

"Itu kejadian waktu kita menangis gara-gara mendengar nyanyian Yesung hyung, benarkan hyung?" ujar Kibum lalu bertanya pada Heechul.

"Benar, waktu itu kami sangat terharu mendengar nyanyian Yesung" ujar Heechul membenarkan jawaban Kibum.

Setelah puas bertanya kepada Heechul dan Kibum, kini tibalah giliran Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-sshi, beberapa hari yang lalu fotomu dan Yesung-sshi bertebaran di Internet. Bagaimana tanggapanmu?" tanya MC kepada Eunhyuk.

"Ah ja, aku juga melihat foto itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Jujur awalnya aku kaget melihatnya tapi tidak apa-apa" jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum meskipun dalam hatinya ia merasa sedih karena foto itulah yang membuatnya dan Donghae putus.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat itu?"  
>Eunhyuk tak segera menjawab. Ia mencari jawaban lain karena ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa saat itu dia sedang ada masalah dengan Donghae.<p>

"Waktu itu Eunhyuk kelilipan jadi aku menolongnya" jawab Yesung tiba-tiba. Semuanya pun memandang kearahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa memeluknya?"

"Ah, waktu itu dia mencoba berjalan kearahku, tapi karena pandangan matanya kabur jadi dia menabrakku, jadi spontan saja aku memeluknya" jawab Yesung lagi.

"Araso... Lalu Eunhyuk-sshi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae-sshi?" tanya sang MC lagi.

Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Yesung kaget mendengar hal ini. Kali ini Yesung tak bisa menolong Eunhyuk lagi. Eunhyuk melirik Donghae dan tersenyum.

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah" jawab Eunhyuk. "Benarkan Donghae?"

"Ah, iya benar. kami baik-baik saja" ujar Donghae sedikit gagap.

Akhirnya acarapun dilanjutkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hyuk" tanya Yesung begitu mereka sampai di Dorm.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aku hanya khawatir. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat" ujar Yesung lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Baik hyung." Eunhyuk pun segera memasuki kamarnya. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Setibanya di dapur ia melihat Donghae. Tanpa mempedulikan Donghae ia mengambil makanan dari kulkas dan memakannya. Donghae yang menyadari kedatangan Eunhyuk mencoba mengajak sang dance machine itu untuk berbicara, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan topik yang tepat untuk dibahas kecuali...

"Eunhyuk-sshi?" panggil Donghae.

"Hnn" jawab Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya.

"Aku minta maaf" ujar Donghae.

Kepala Eunhyuk terangkat. Ia langsung menatap Donghae dengan pandangan heran. "Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku sudah salah paham tentang foto itu" Ia menunduk. Ia tidak tahu apakah Eunhyuk akan memaafkannya atau tidak.

"Oh.. kalau tentang itu tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu. Lagipula tanpa melihat foto itupun kau pasti akan memutuskan aku kan? karena kau menyukai Henry" ujar Eunhyuk enteng. Lalu ia kembali menyantap makanannya.

Donghae kaget mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. 'Dia tahu dari mana aku menyukai Henry?' batinnya. Ia hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan heran, tanpa disadarinya Eunhyuk sudah selesai makan dan keluar dari dapur.

"Donghae, lebih baik kau makan karena dari tadi perutmu sudah bunyi" ujar Eunhyuk sambil tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan Donghae. Sementara Donghae hanya cengo mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk.

Setibanya dikamar Eunhyuk mulai menangis lagi. Donghae sama sekali tidak membantah saat ia mengatakan bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu menyukai Henry. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum agar Donghae berpikir bahwa dia sama sekali tidak masalah diputuskan oleh Donghae.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka. 'Jadi sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah putus..." pikir Sungmin. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa pasangan yang paling cocok, serasi dan kompak ini sudah putus.

Ditempat lain ada keributan yang terjadi antara Hankyung, Siwon dan Heechul.

"Kukatakan padamu sekali lagi, lepaskan tanganmu dari Hankyung-ku!" seru Heechul kesal.

Siwon sama sekali tidak mengubris bantakan Heechul, ia justru memeluk Hankyung dengan erat. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau sendiri sudah memiliki Kibummie kan?" ujar Siwon keras.

"Apa maksudmu? Kan tadi aku sudah mengatakan bahwa itu pengaruh dari nyanyian Yesung. Apa kau tidak mengerti perkataanku?" ujar Heechul marah.

Hankyung yang tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini akhirnya melepaskan pelukan Siwon. "SUDAH! HENTIKAN!" teriaknya. Suasana pun langsung hening.

"Aku percaya padamu Chullie sayang, tapi aku mohon jangan sekasar itu pada Siwonnie" ujar Hankyung lembut.

"Tapi dia sudah merebutmu dariku!" ujar Heechul kesal.

"Aku ini bukan barang! Aku ini manusia!" serunya marah. "Siwonnie hanya menghiburku, kumohon mengertilah..." ujar Hankyung lagi. Kali ini nadanya melunak.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi awas kau kalau kau berani merebut Hankyung dariku!" ujar Heechul. Lalu ia pun pergi bersama hankyung meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon merasakan sakit dihatinya. 'Kenapa lawannya harus sekuat itu?' pikirnya.

Donghae sedikit terperanjat begitu mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk mengetahui perasaannya pada Henry. Ia terduduk di ranjang Henry. Henry sedang menghilang entah kemana. Namun jantungnya terasa sakit. Di satu sisi ia begitu merasa bersalah pada Eunhyuk, tapi di satu sisi ia begitu menyukai Henry sehingga ia harus meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Donghae menghela nafas.

"Oh My God! Gege!" tegur Henry begitu ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apa?" sahut Donghae murung. Henry duduk di sampingnya.

"Setiap kali aku melihatmu, kau selalu sedang jelek," gerutu Henry. "Kenapa lagi, sih? Murung sekali?"

Donghae terdiam. 'Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya sebegini gamblang bukan?' batin Donghae. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Ia melihat sang magnae si penggesek biola handal di hadapannya itu lalu tersenyum.

"Aku nggak apa-apa," jawab Donghae. Henry menatap Donghae dengan lekat, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian menyentuh kening Donghae.

"Nggak panas, tuh," keluh Henry. Tangannya masih berada di kening Donghae, Henry tidak tahu begitu kencangnya detak jantung Donghae sekarang, begitu inginnya Donghae meneriakkan bahwa Donghae menyukainya. Donghae menurunkan tangan Henry, dan mengenggam tangan Henry yang jauuuh lebih putih dari tangannya itu.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, Henry-ah," tukas Donghae seraya tersenyum. Henry akhirnya menyerah. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, yang ternyata masih bisa lebih tembam dari sekarang.

"Oke, aku mengerti" bisiknya sebal. Henry mulai memainkan kakinya, menendang-nendang udara dengan sedikit perasaan jengkel. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu, gege."

"Henry-ah," desah Donghae. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap kepala sang magnae. "Xie xie" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Henry menatap Donghae. "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku, gege!"

"Apa?" sahut Donghae. Henry tersenyum.

"Selama aku ada di korea, kau harus berjanji untuk menjagaku, ya? karena aku aman bersamamu. ok, Dong Hai-ge? aku mengandalkanmu!" kata Henry yang ternyata sangat terbuka dengan perasaannya.

Donghae tertegun. Wajahnya panas, ia terharu juga tersipu. Kata-kata Henry barusan menyadarkannya, bahwa ia berada di jalur yang tepat. Ini adalah awal yang baik. "Gege?" panggil Henry.

Donghae mengerjap, tersadar dari lamunannya. Senyum lebar kini menggantikan kerutan di wajahnya.

"Aku akan lakukan itu," sahutnya. Henry tersenyum senang.

"Yaay!" serunya girang. "Xie xie, Dong Hai-ge"

Kedekatan Henry dan Donghae ternyata terlihat juga oleh Ryeowook, yang tadinya berniat menemui Donghae untuk menanyakan dimana alat mixingnya. Ryeowook terdiam, tangannya yang memegang handle pintu gemetar, sakit juga dadanya. Entah mengapa ia begitu tidak nyaman melihat mereka berdua seperti itu.

'Aissh... kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini? bukankah aku menyukai Yesung hyung...' batinnya lalu meninggalkan kamar Henry dan Donghae.

Sungmin bengong dikamarnya. Ia masih tak menyangka bahwa Eunhyuk dan Donghae putus. Ia kembali mengingat dimana Eunhyuk masih kelihatan sedih dan murung. 'Apa mungkin hal itu yang membuat Eunhyuk sedih belakangan ini?' pikirnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kekasihnya hanya bengong saja tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide. Ia segera menghampiri Sungmin dan langsung mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"Akh!" jerit Sungmin kaget. Ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya. "Kyuhyun-ah!" serunya kesal.

Kyuhyun cemberut, ia menggembungkan pipinya meskipun takkan menghilangkan wajah jahilnya. "Habis hyung bengong mulu sih... Aku kan jadi bosan" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Dasar kau ini!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa hyung? Sepertinya sedang ada yang hyung pikirkan..." tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sungmin. Ia berpikiran untuk tidak memberi tahu hal ini pada kekasihnya.

"Ya sudahlah kalau hyung tidak mau cerita padaku" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang tadi kurang nyaman. "Hyung, besok aku mau pergi dengan Mimi hyung, dia memintaku untuk membawanya ketempat-tempat yang menarik di Seoul" ujar kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa hanya berdua saja?" tanyanya selidik.

"Tidak, Henry dan Donghae hyung juga akan ikut" jawab Kyuhyun lalu mulai memainkan PSP nya.

Sungmin mulai berpikir. 'Donghae akan ikut? Mungkin aku bisa bertanya padanya' batin Sungmin. "Kyu..." panggilnya.

"Hnn" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tentu saja boleh hyung..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan merangkul Sungmin.

Keduanya tersenyum, tentu saja dalam arti yang berbeda. Sungmin tersenyum karena berpikir dia akan mendapatkan informasi dari Donghae, sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum karena berhasil mengajak Sungmin dalam permainannya kali ini.

Ditempat lain, Eunhyuk sedang asyik internetan sambil mendengarkan lagu. Terkadang badannya bergerak mengiringi musik. Tak jarang ia meninggalkan kursi dan mulai menari.

"Hyuk" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya. Eunhyuk menoleh keasal suara, terlihat Yesung disana.

"Ah, ada apa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk. Dia mengecilkan volume speaker.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak"

Yesung mendekati Eunhyuk dan duduk di kursi yang tadi dipakai Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sedikit heran dengan dengan Yesung. Meskipun biasanya Yesung memang aneh dan sedikit pendiam, kali ini anehnya sedikit diluar kewajaran bagi Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa hyung? Apa hyung sedang ada masalah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Yesung hanya diam lalu menatap Eunhyuk. "Aku... aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri hyuk..." ujarnya. Eunhyuk tidak bertanya, ia menunggu Yesung melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku bingung dengan diriku dan juga Wookie" lanjutnya.

"Dari dulu aku tidak tidak pernah mengerti tentang perasaanku pada Wookie, namun saat mereka kembali akhirnya aku menyadari bagaimana perasaanku padanya" ujarnya.

Eunhyuk hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Yesung. "Tapi saat aku mulai menyadari perasaanku padanya, ada yang mengganjal dihatiku... sepenglihatanku Wookie tidak menyukaiku"

"Bagaimana hyung berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Kali ini ia benar-benar bingung.

"Entahlah, saat aku melihatnya bersama Henry, aku merasa Wookie sangat bahagia" jawabnya.

Eunhyuk terperanjat mendengar jawaban Yesung. 'Lagi-lagi Henry' batinnya. Ia tak mengerti Donghae juga menyukai Henry. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tak mungkin menyalahkan Henry karena Henry sama sekali tidak mengetahui perasaan Donghae padanya. Ya itulah yang selama ini dilihat oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aku memang pernah menitipkan Wookie pada Henry, tapi aku tak menyangka akan jadi begini" lanjut Yesung lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sebelum berangkat ke China, Wookie sering bermimpi buruk. Lagipula ia juga tidak menceritakan isi mimpi itu padaku sehingga membuatku semakin khawatir padanya. Beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatannya ke China aku menemukannya ambruk di atap gedung, jadi kupikir mungkin dia sedang ada masalah besar dan tidak mau menceritakannya padaku. Karena itulah kuminta Henry menghiburnya" jelas Yesung. Eunhyuk hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Yesung.

"Sudahlah hyung, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja" ujarnya menenangkan Yesung. Yesung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Ya mungkin itu hanya perasaan ku saja" ujarnya seraya tersenyum.  
>Ditengah keheningan, terdengar lagu U dari speaker komputer Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berdiri.<p>

"Mau ikut menari denganku hyung?" ajaknya. Ajakan Eunhyuk pun dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yesung lalu mereka mulai menari sambil bercanda.

Matahari bersinar terang memberikan cahaya pada seluruh planet yang ada di alam semesta. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry dan Donghae jalan-jalan mengunjungi tempat yang menurut mereka menarik, apakah itu taman bermain, toko, bahkan orang yang lagi ngamen sekalipun, pokoknya yang menarik deh bagi mereka. Sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin, sesekali ia melirik Zhoumi dan memberikan kode pada sahabatnya itu, sayangnya Zhoumi hanya menatap heran Kyuhyun yang dari tadi mencoba memberikan kode padanya. Sungmin tidak menyadari hal itu karena terlalu fokus pada masalah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Ia mencari kesempatan untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Donghae, tapi kesempatan itu tak kunjung datang karena Donghae selalu lengket dengan Henry bagaikan amplop dan perangko. Ia bingung 'Apa benar Donghae memutuskan Eunhyuk karena Henry?' batinnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, tangan Kyuhyun telah terlepas dari Sungmin dan menghilang bersama Zhoumi. Henry yang sadar dengan keabsenan Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi akhirnya buka mulut.

"Sheng Min-ge, dimana Mimi-ge dan Kui Xian-ge?" tanya Henry.

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ternyata Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi sudah tidak bersama mereka lagi.

"Kyu... Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Sungmin, tapi tak ada sahutan. "Aissh... Aku ditinggal" gerutunya kesal.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi. Sungmin makin kesal. "WTF!" ujarnya kesal sendiri. Sungguh mati Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dongsaeng sekaligus kekasihnya yang kurang ajar itu. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Aha! Jangan-jangan aku dikerjai. Kyuhyun-ah... kau kira aku ini bodoh? Hah! Tidak lah yaow! Aku tidak akan termakan permainan konyolmu ini adikku sayang! kau ingin bermain-main denganku? Akan kubalas kau lebih kejam lagi! HAHAHAHAHAHA " Sungmin tertawa seperti orang kesetanan.

Donghae dan Henry kaget melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berjingkrak-jingkrak ria seperti anak kecil. Wajahnya yang semula serius berubah jadi jahil. Bibirnya yang tersenyum terukir seperti bulan sabit, matanya berkilat-kilat seperti pisau yang baru diasah. Dari gigi putihnya pun keluar sebuah sinar seperti kristal.

Cling!

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae heran.

Sungmin masih melanjutkan atraksi topeng monyetnya. Terlihat sangat antusias sekali.  
>"Gege? Sheng Min-ge?" Henry mulai khawatir.<p>

Badan Sungmin terus saja bergerak-gerak. Dalam hati Henry bertanya-tanya apakah hyungnya yang selalu diidentikkan dengan aegyo ini kemasukan setan. Henry berusaha menghentikan Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tak kunjung berhenti. Bukan apa-apa tapi sekarang bukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Di tengah-tengah kerumunan begini tentu saja ulah mereka jadi tontonan gratis. Malah ada yang melemparkan beberapa recehan won. Muka Henry dan Donghae memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Donghae turun tangan.  
>Ia memengang lengan kiri Sungmin yang kekar, Henry berada di sebelah kanan Sungmin. Tidak mempan juga. Donghae yang brilian selalu mendapat ide di saat yang tepat. Ia meraih botol air minum di dalam tasnya.<p>

**Aha!**

Donghae meminum air dibotolnya. Sambil komat-kamit mulut Mbah Dukun eh Donghae baca mantra, dengan sebotol air putih lalu Sungmin disembur dan...

**BYUUUR**

"Ah, kenapa? Kenapa? Ada apa?" Sungmin langsung sadar seperti ada arwah keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah." Donghae dan Henry menglea napas lega.

Sungmin bengong. Namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan jalan-jalan. Di tengah-tengah keheningan, Henry memecah kesunyian.

"Sheng Min-ge, tadi kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Iya Hyung. Aku jadi takut." sambung Donghae.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Henry dan Donghae, Sungmin melanjutkan aegyo-nya.

"Ada deh." Sungmin sok imut dan misterius.

"Ah! Hyung suka gitu ih."

"Iya nih. Ga asyik!"

"Nanti aku kasih tau ya. Sekarang kita cari Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi dulu. Mana kedua bocah setan itu?" mata Sungmin melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ah! itu mereka!" seru Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah selatan.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" seru Sungmin semangat.

Kedua bocah yang daritadi bersama Sungmin yang bernama Donghae dan Henry itu tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mengikuti Sungmin

Sungmin, Donghae, dan Henry mendapati Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi sedang asyik makan batagor. Wah, mesra sekali mereka. Sesekali Zhoumi menyeka peluh Kyuhyun karena kepedasan. Kyuhyun pun terus menerus menuangkan air ke gelas Zhoumi. Panas hati Sungmin melihatnya.

Dua meter mendekati tempat mamang batagor, Sungmin bersalto ria menuju Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi. Donghae dan Henry yang sudah mengira apa yang akan terjadi membiarkan Sungmin dengan liarnya bersalto kearah dua golongan orang berbadan tinggi di Super Junior M itu. Tidak peduli lagi apa kata orang-orang di sekitar mereka ataupun kalau seandainya mereka diusir dari sana.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kyuhyun-ah!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung melihat ke asal suara. Saking kagetnya ia sampai menumpahkan kuah batagornya.

"Heh! Dasar anak setan kau ya! Pernahkah hyung mengajarkan kau begini? Hah!" marah Sungmin. Ia lantas mengambil pentungan milik mamang batagor. Lalu memukul-mukul pantat Kyuhyun.

"Aw aw! Ampun hyung! Sakit. Aw aw!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan.

"Beraninya kau meninggalkanku. Lalu kau pergi makan dengan si kunyuk (Zhoumi) ini." Sungmin terus menerus memukul pantat Kyuhyun tanpa ampun.

"Aaaaah, sakit. Sudah hyung. Aku mengaku salah, aku minta maaf." Kyuhyun memasang muka memelas.

Entah karena kecapaian atau kasihan, Sungmin berhenti. Kyuhyun mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sudah dipukul Sungmin tanpa ampun.

"Ayo sekarang kau jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau berbuat begini?" Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Tatapan mata Sungmin yang tajam langsung menembus relung hati Kyuhyun yang terdalam. Ah, Kyuhyun tak kuat jadinya.

"Errrr, tidak apa-apa hyung. Tadi aku hanya menemani Mimi hyung makan." Kyuhyun berasalan.

"Apa? Bukankah ujung-ujungnya Kui Xian ikut makan?" protes Zhoumi.

"Iya tapi kan tadi habis menemanimu dari WC kau ingin makan Mimi-ge, lalu karena kau terus memaksaku jadinya aku ikut makan." Kyuhyun beralasan lagi.

"Dih, aku tidak memaksa. Kui Xian sendiri yang lantas memesan 2 mangkuk batagor sekaligus." Zhoumi yang tidak tau akan permainan Kyuhyun dengan lugu menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun-ah, aku tau kau sedang berbohong. Jangan beralasan lagi. Aku memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau minta maaf." Sungmin yang sudah tau gelagat Kyuhyun memakluminya. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar marah pada magnae yang satu ini.

Di satu sisi Kyuhyun lega karena Sungmin tidak marah padanya. Di sisi lain ia jadi malu sendiri karena permainannya gagal. Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting perutnya sudah kenyang dan hatinya jadi senang. Kyuhyun langsung bermanja-manja pada Sungmin, Sungmin tidak bisa mengelak. Poor Zhoumi, ia jadi ditinggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.  
>Sungmin berpikir keras bagaimana caranya bertanya pada Donghae apa yang terjadi. Tetapi agak sulit karena Donghae terus menempel pada Henry. Tidak tahan, ia pun bertanya pada Kyuhyun.<p>

"Sayang, bisa kah kau ceritakan padaku apa saja yang terjadi ketika kalian berasa di China?"tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Ya, begitulah. Kami latihan, konser, latihan, konser" jawab Kyuhyun setelah berpikir agak lama. Bukan jawaban yang diinginkan Sungmin, namun ia terus gigih bertanya.

"Kalian sehat-sehat saja kan? Tidak terjadi yang aneh-aneh?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kami sehat-sehat saja hyung, namun Donghae hyung sepertinya selalu murung selama di China." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Arasseo. Bagaimana dengan Wookie?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Wookie hyung? Awalnya ia juga bersedih hati seperti Donghae hyung, namun akhirnya jadi baik lagi kok." Kyuhyun berbicara seperti reporter berita.

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk paham. Sedikit banyak telah terbuka misteri cinta segilima antara DongHenYeEunWook ini. Namun untuk sekarang ia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

Eunhyuk, Yesung, Shindong dan Ryeowook sedang bergurau di ruang tengah. Tentu saja Yesung memberikan perhatian yang lebih pada Ryeowook. Ya setelah sekian lama, baru kali ini mereka bisa bergurau seperti ini. Karena terlalu lelah akhirnya Shindong mohon diri dan kembali kekamarnya. Kini hanya tinggal Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Hyung..." panggil Eunhyuk. Yesung menoleh kearah Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa Hyuk?" tanya Yesung.

'Hyuk? sejak kapan Yesung hyung memanggil Eunhyuk hyung dengan sebutan Hyuk' tanya Ryeowook dalam hatinya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum jahil. "Bukan apa-apa hanya ingin meyapamu saja" jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

Yesung kaget sekaligus sweatdrop mendegar jawaban Eunhyuk. "Dasar kau ini!" geramnya lalu mulai menggelitiki Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook yang melihat hal ini mulai ragu. 'Apakah Yesung hyung sebenarnya menyukai Eunhyuk hyung?' pikirnya. Perlahan-lahan ia meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Eunhyuk yang menyadari Ryeowook mulai menjauh memanggil sang magnae yang sesungguhnya.

"Wookie-ah?" panggilnya.

Yesung langsung berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap kedua hyungnya itu dengan tatapan sedih meskipun senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Yesung berdiri dan menghampiri Ryeowook. Ia menangkap ada yang aneh dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

"Wookie-ah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yesung khawatir.

Wookie tidak menjawab, tapi air mata mulai menetes diwajahnya dan...

BRUUK

tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook ambruk.

"WOOKIE!"

to be continued

_**Balasan review**__** :**_

**Minnie Chagiy4**** : **Astajim..

Hebat Hyuk tidur, ngorok sambil ngerapp..

HaeWook juga, bisa-bisanya jatuh dari atap..

Tapi yg lebih parah, Leeteuk Umma,, aku gag percaya Teukie Umma masih ngompol?

Hahaha...

Update, chingu..

_**Jawab :**__** hahahaha... itu di sengaja biar ada hiburannya dikit. Kasian mereka kalo disakitin terus #plak**_

**DarkDestiny No.10**** : **update..:) ne,segi5 yak? siapa aj yg masuk ke pentagon love ituu?

kasur sapa it,kok gak elit banget si ryeowook dan donghae jatuh ke kasur itu..xD

keep writing yaaa.

_**Jawab :**__** siapa aja ya? EunHae, YeWook plus Henry. Itu kasurnya Eeteuk #dihajarEeteuk**_

**Noona961019**** : **Hyaa... Kasian ama Enyuk,.

Donge.. Sebenarnya dy ska ama siapa sih, sunbae?

Binguung_

Jngn2 suka ama Aku lagi...*ditendang Fishy*

Apdetan'a ditunggu.

Itu kasur sapa sih? Ganggu bgt, kkk~

_**Jawab :**__** Di Chapter ini kejawab kok Donghae suka sama siapa ^^ dan masalah kasur, itu adalah kasur sang leader. Hehehe #dilemparitek**_

**MutyaHyukjae**** : **annyeong ..

salam kenal utya imnida..

hehhehehe..

ceritanya keren akqu sukka..

Yewook kelamaan ah ayo dong ungkapkan ..#plakk

d tabok Yewook..

eunhae putus Yeah unyuk ayo balikan lagi sama akqu ..

d tunggu..

*d tendang hae ..

lanjut unnie..

_**Jawab : **__**Annyeong utya ^^ Makasih ya ^^ iya emang lama... masih lama bahkan. Maklum yesung kan rada-rada gimana... gitu #plak**_

**Arisa Adachi**** : **Nyaaaahh~ gak tega wookie kissu2an ama Hae..udah gt d poto ama heenim..makin parah dah

_**Jawab : **__**hahaha... Tenang aja... kali ini dia Cuma nyimpan buat diri sendiri. Soalnya belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya. hehehe**_

**Jongwoonieswife-sj**** : **semakin buruk!

keadaan semakin kritis...ckckck...

yewook jangan lama dong kasusnya, kasihan wookie nangis terus ga ada yg nemenin, klo unyuk enak ada yesung disampingnya.

ditunggu chap selanjutnya chingu...

_**Jawab :**__** iya, tapi Yesung berusaha ada buat Wookie juga kok. Meskipun jadinya malah amburadul**_

**Imah Hyun Ae : **Mian bru review... Kmrin2 gangguan trus... Hehe...

Ah.. Aq suka adegan Haewook yg jth.. :D ap kejadian itu akn d post chullie lg? Spt Yehyuk d chap sblmx? Jd tak sbr, hehe... :D

_**Jawab :**__** Gak apa-apa kok, kemarin-kemarin aku belum buka buat anonim reader ^^ *author payah* hehehe**_

_**Gak kok, dia belajar dari pengalaman YeHyuk kemaren. Jadi Cuma buat disimpen sendiri.**_

**Tzera : **zzzzz -,-

[asnti nanti ada salah paham yang tambbah gede deh.. *ngaco*

ntu gmn critanya wookie ama hae jatoh ?

_**Jawab :**__** ceritanya waktu itu mereka curhat sambil main-main. Maklum Donghae kan masih anak-anak *dilempar dongek* jadi dia ngajak Wookie maen. Wooki sebagai adik yang baik nurut aja. Mereka gak nyadar udah main ke pinggir dan jatuh. Begitulah ceritanya**_

**Nikwon : **good,seru,bkin penasaran nich LLLAAANNNJJJUUUTTTKKKAAANNN :DDDD

_**Jawab : **__**SIAP! #alatentara**_

Dimohon **Review** nya


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : Pentagon Love

Part : 8/12 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Eunhae, Yewook. Slight : YeHyuk Kyumin, HaeRy, HenWook, KangTeuk, SiHan, Hanchul, HeeBum

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Humor (?)

Desclaimer : Wookie pingsan lagi dan Yesung merawatnya. Di lain sisi, Eunhyuk semakin terluka saat melihat kedeketan Donghae dan Henry. CHAPTER 8 UPDATE!

**Part 8**

Yesung menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan lemah.

'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa belakangan ini sering sekali jatuh pingsan?' batin Yesung. Ia menghela nafas. Dengan sabar sesekali ia menghapus peluh di kening Ryeowook dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Wookie," desah Yesung sambil menghapus peluh Ryeowook dengan handuk basah. "Tidakkah kau ingin bercerita padaku ada apa sebenarnya?" Yesung kembali menghela nafas. Ia mengusap wajahnya. Entah mengapa matanya terasa begitu berat. Namun ia tak sanggup meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk tidur, meski mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh akuarium Ddangkkoma.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Ryeowook membuka matanya yang memiliki lingkaran hitam, meski nggak separah SBY.

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook dengan suara yang berat. Yesung tersentak, terbangun dari mimpi singkatnya.

"Wookie!" desah Yesung lega. Ryewook bahagia juga melihat Yesung yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Yesung meraih tangan Ryewook dan menggenggamnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk lemah.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung," sahut Ryeowook. Yesung menghela nafas.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir kau kenapa." ujarnya lega. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Hyung," katanya. "Aku senang kau disampingku sekarang." Mau tak mau karena rasa senang yang dirasakannya, senyuman pun tersungging di wajah cemasnya.

"Cheonmaneyo," sahut Yesung. "Wookie."

"Ne?" sahut Ryeowook.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook terdiam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hyung, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ryeowook berbohong. Yesung mempererat genggamannya.

"Wookie!" tegasnya. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, kau tidak mungkin pingsan begitu saja tanpa alasan, bukan?"

Ryeowook tampak urung untuk mengatakannya, tapi akhirnya ia menghela nafas. "Aku hanya lelah, Hyung," katanya. Yesung menatapnya tajam, berusaha memaksa Ryeowook mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun akhirnya tatapan itu melemah.

"Arasseo," desah Yesung. "Istirahatlah, Wookie." Ia membelai hangat kepala Ryeowook.

"Gomawo, Hyung."

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk duduk merenung di ruang tengah. Entah mengapa hatinya masih memikirkan Donghae, dan Henry. Masih sulit baginya untuk melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu. Pintu dorm terbuka, para member yang baru saja kembali dari jalan-jalan mereka langsung menghela nafas lega.

Sungmin langsung berjalan lurus ke arah kamarnya, sementara Kyuhyun bergelayutan di tangan kekasihnya itu. Eunhyuk menatap mereka dengan sebal.

'Setiap hari semakin lengket saja tuh bocah.' batinnya.

Zhoumi mengikuti, yang langsung ambruk di kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, entah mengapa. Padahal kamarnya begitu dekat dari situ.

Mata Eunhyuk jatuh pada Donghae dan Henry yang masuk bersama-sama. Mereka berdua tampak menikmati kedekatan mereka. Henry melepaskan topinya lalu tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Halo, En He-ge! Sendirian aja?" tanya Henry. Donghae memilih untuk diam, dan hanya menyunggingkan senyum untuk Eunhyuk.

"Ah, tidak juga," sahut Eunhyuk sambil terkekeh sendiri. "Tadi Wookie pingsan lagi."  
>Mata Donghae dan Henry membelalak. "Hah?"<p>

"Shh!" sungut Yesung yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan Ryeowook. "Berisik! Dia sedang tidur!"

Henry mengembungkan pipinya, lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Sorry."

"Hei," panggil Yesung yang sedang berjalan menjauhi ketiganya menuju pintu dorm. "Aku beli obat dulu, ya."

"Oke, Hyung," sahut Donghae. Ia mengantar Yesung hingga ia keluar dari dorm lalu berbalik.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Eunhyuk-sshi?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk tersentak, lalu mengangguk.

"Gwaenchana," sahutnya. Donghae mengangguk, lalu menatap Henry.

"Ya, Henry-ah," panggilnya. Henry yang sedang minum menoleh pada gege-nya itu.

"Hmm?" sahutnya tanpa berhenti meneguk susu di gelasnya.

"Kita main PS, yuk! Aku lagi pengen main Fatal Frame, nih!" kata Donghae. "Mumpung masih ada matahari."

Henry mengangguk bersemangat, membiarkan beberapa tetes susu menumpahi baju dan membasahi sedikit bagian wajahnya. Donghae buru-buru menghampirinya, menarik lengan bajunya dan menghapus sisa susu itu dari mulut Henry.

"Dasar, bocah," kekeh Donghae.

"Ayo, ayo, Gege!" seru Henry bersemangat. Ia melompat-lompat kegirangan, menarik tangan Donghae agar segera masuk ke kamar mereka dan mulai bermain.

"Oh," Donghae berhenti mendadak, ia menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya melihat mereka dengan pilu. "Kau mau ikut, Eunhyuk-sshi?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak ingin hatinya merasa lebih sakit lagi dengan melihat kedekatan Henry dan Donghae.

"Aniyo," katanya. Ia bangkit dari sofa. "Kalian main saja. Aku mau menemani Wookie." Donghae mengangguk dingin.

"Arasseo," katanya. Ia kembali menoleh pada Henry dan tersenyum lebar. "Come on, baby!" ujarnya lalu menarik Henry. Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum pilu.

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar melupakanku, Donghae-ah?" bisiknya.

Eunhyuk masih terdiam diruang tengah. Airmatanya menggenang. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Donghae. Sejak diputuskan Donghae ia selalu berusaha untuk tegar dan memutuskan untuk mengubah sikapnya pada Donghae.

Yesung yang baru saja pulang dari membeli obat kaget melihat Eunhyuk sendirian di ruang tengah. Kali ini ia yakin Eunhyuk tidak baik-baik saja. Meskipun penglihatannya kurang bagus, Ia tahu bahwa Eunhyuk sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Aku pulang" ujarnya.

Eunhyuk tersentak. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Selamat datang hyung" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. lalu ia bangkit berencana untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau sendirian hyuk?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap Yesung yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak hyung. Ada Shindong hyung, Sungmin hyung, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Wookie, Henry dan... Donghae" ada sedikit jeda saat ia akan menyebutkan nama Donghae.

Yesung menghela nafas. "Bukan itu maksudku. Kau sendirian saja disini? Apa tidak ada yang menemanimu?" tanya Yesung lagi. Kali ini ia lebih menekankan pertanyaannya.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya menjawab dengan senyum pedih, ia tahu bahwa Yesung dapat mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku kekamar dulu hyung" ujarnya mohon diri lalu menuju kamarnya.

Yesung menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu dengan sedih. Ia tahu saat ini Eunhyuk sangat sedih dan sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Entah apa yang dilewatkannya tapi ia tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan Donghae.

Tak mau berlama-lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Yesung segera masuk ke kamarnya dan menemui Ryeowook.

"Mian, aku lama" ujar Yesung begitu masuk ke kamarnya.

Ryeowook yang dari tadi sedang asyik ngeliatin Ddangkkoma yang entah lagi ngapain di akuariumnya langsung menoleh kearah Yesung. Ia tersenyum. 'Ternyata dia tidak tidur' batinnya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung..." jawabnya.

Yesung mendekati Ryeowook lalu tersenyum. Ia memberikan obat yang tadi ia beli pada Ryeowook.

"Ini, aku belikan obat untukmu, minum dan kemudian istirahat" ujarnya.

Ryeowook menuruti kata-kata Yesung. Setelah meminum obat yang di berikan Yesung ia pun istirahat. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang karena Yesung berada disampingnya.

Eunhyuk terdiam di kamarnya. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada Donghae. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Untuk menyamarkan suara tangisnya, ia memutar lagu dari MP3 player dan mengatur volumenya sedikit keras daripada biasanya hingga suara tangisnya tidak terdengar lagi. Entah karena nalurinya sebagai dancer atau untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit didadanya, ia bangkit dari posisinya dan mulai menari dikamarnya yang tidak begitu luas.

Henry yang ingin menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman terhenti didepan kamar Eunhyuk karena mendengar suara musik yang cukup keras dari kamar salah satu hyungnya itu. Karena penasaran, Henry mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang tidak tertutup. Ia bisa melihat Eunhyuk menari meskipun sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"En He-ge memang hebat" ujarnya kagum lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur.

Sementara itu, Donghae menunggu Henry dikamarnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" gerutunya kesal. ia bangkit dan menyusul Henry.

Begitu keluar kamar, ia mendengar suara musik yang cukup keras dari kamar Eunhyuk. Karena penasaran ia mengintip dari tempat dimana Henry mengintip tadi. Bisa dilihatnya Eunhyuk sedang menari di ruangan yang sebenarnya kurang besar untuk menari. Donghae sadar tarian Eunhyuk tidak seperti biasanya. Meskipun tetap bagus dan bagaikan air yang tenag, Donghae tahu ada yang mengganggu ketenangan air tersebut.

"Mianhae, Hyukkie..." ujarnya sedih lalu kembali kekamarnya, mengurungkan diri untuk menyusul Henry.

Henry yang melihat dan dan mendengar permintaan maaf Donghae heran. 'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Kenapa Donghae hyung minta maaf pada En He-ge?' batinnya.

Sungmin yang secara tidak sengaja melihat hal itu, semakin bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi. 'Apa benar Donghae memutuskan Eunhyuk gara-gara Henry? tapi kenapa dia minta maaf?' pikirnya bingung.

Eunhyuk mematikan MP3 palyernya lalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ternyata dance tanpa disadari itu membuatnya lelah. Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang.

"Huuft... ternyata melelahkan juga" ujarnya lalu menutup matanya untuk beristirahat. ia benar-benar kelelahan sekarang. Tidak hanya fisik tapi juga hatinya.

BRAAKK!

Baru saja Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk tidur, tiba-tiba saja ada yang mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Eunhyuk langsung bangkit.

"Eunhyuk! Kita jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak Leeteuk tanpa melihat keadaan Eunhyuk. kangin yang ikut bersamanya langsung menyeret Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hee? Tunggu.." Eunhyuk kaget melihat sikap kedua hyungnya ini. Kangin dan Leeteuk sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Eunhyuk yang sangat kelelahan. Eunhyuk pun tidak bisa melawan kedua hyungnya itu. Ia mengikuti Umma dan Appa dari super junior itu. "Kita mau kemana hyung?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk berhenti lalu berbalik. Ia tersenyum jahil. "Ke dapur!" jawabnya singkat diikuti dengan anggukan oleh Kangin. Eunhyuk cengo.

"Dapur? Ngapain ngajak aku segala?" protes Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, kau ikut saja" ujar Kangin dan menyeret Eunhyuk lagi.

Sesampainya didapur, Eunhyuk kaget melihat suasana dapur yang biasanya sepi tapi kali ini ramai. Semua anggota Super Junior berkumpul disana. Bahkan Kibum yang paling sibukpun juga berada disana.

"Kok pada ngumpul disini? Emangnya ada acara apa?" tanya Eunhyuk heran. Tidak biasa-biasanya dapur dijadikan tempat berkumpul keluarga.

Kibum menoleh kearah Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum. ia menghampiri Eunhyuk. "Kau sudah datang? Kebetulan sekali kami ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu" ujarnya.

Eunhyuk memandang Kibum bingung. Lalu kyuhyun memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada Eunhyuk.

"Bukalah hyung" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Eunhyuk menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya tapi kenapa mereka memberinya sebuah bingkisan? Saat bingkisan ditangannya telah terbuka, Eunhyuk kaget dengan apa yang didapatkannya. Sebuah wig dan... baju perempuan?

"Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

Semua tersenyum, beberapa diantara mereka tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba saja, Sungmin, Heechul, Leeteuk, Shindong dan Yesung menariknya keluar dapur dan masuk ke kamar Leeteuk.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Kita harus memakai kostum yang kita dapatkan" ujar Sungmin. 'Dasar Kyu, dia malah menjebakku juga!' batinnya kesal.

Mau tidak mau Eunhyuk terpaksa ikut dalam permainan ini. Setelah diceritakan oleh Yesung dan Leeteuk akhirnya ia paham. Ini adalah salah satu dari ide jahil Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Kibum. Apalagi Kyuhyun, dia adalah anggota terjahil di Super Junior.

Sementara itu, anggota yang lain menunggu mereka diruang tengah.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana penampilan mereka" ujar Henry.

Tak lama kemudian Yesung, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Heechul dan Shindong keluar dari kamar Leeteuk dengan menggunakan kostum mereka. Mereka keluar satu persatu menuju ruang tengah.

Yesung yang memakai kostum bunga matahari sukses membuat yang lain tertawa geli. Wajah Yesung saat muncul didepan mereka benar-benar lucu, ditambah lagi ia keluar sambil salto. Setelah itu, Shindong menyusul Yesung dengan memakai kostum beruang sambil menari. Kali ini efeknya lebih heboh, Donghae, Henry, Siwon dan Hankyung ngakak sambil mukul-mukul lantai. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Kangin. Leeteuk juga menyusul Yesung dan Shindong yang sedang menari dengan memakai kostum kelinci. Ia mencoba melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Yesung dan Shindong, tapi karena kostumnya agak berat, gerakan yang dilakukannya justru menjadi lucu. Kali ini semuanya sukses ketawa ngakak sampai guling-gulingan.

Setelah puas tertawa, akhirnya Sungmin pun datang dengan kostum seragam siswi SMA. Ia bersikap seimut mungkin. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang kagum, tapi ada juga yang tersenyum geli.

"Kau cocok berpenampilan seperti itu hyung, feminin sekali" komentar Kibum sambil terkekeh. Sungmin langsung manyun mendengarnya.

Lalu Eunhyuk pun menyusul Sungmin. Ia mengenakan baju Shanghai yang pernah ia kenakan sebelumnya diacara Intimate Note. Nyaris semua yang ada disana kagum melihatnya. Mereka tak pernah menyangka kalau Eunhyuk ternyata lumayan cantik kalau menyamar sebagai perempuan padahal badannya rata kayak papan penggilasan.

Terakhir Heechul muncul dengan kostum putri bansawan yang super duper ribet. Kali ini semuanya memandang Heechul dengan Kagum.

"Kau benar-benar cantik hyung" lagi-lagi Kibum berkomentar. Kali ini Komentarnya diikuti dengan anggukan oleh yang lain.

Heechul tersenyum centil mendengar pengakuan Kibum. Tapi sayangnya senyumannya itu dibalas dengan lemparan bantal oleh Kangin.

"DASAR CENTIL!" komentar Kangin pedas. Heechul langsung manyun dan mengejar Kangin. Dalam hitungan detik suasana langsung kacau balau. Akhirnya mereka kejar-kejaran diruang tengah, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat kejadian langka ini.

Yesung dan Ryeowook asyik mengganggu Kangin dan Heechul, dan Leeteuk sesekali mengganggu jalan Kangin. Sementara itu, Siwon, Hankyung dan Kibum sepertinya sedang meributkan sesuatu yang gak jelas. Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi mengerjai Henry bersama Shindong dan Eunhyuk. Sementara Donghae, dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Donghae memerhatikan Eunhyuk yang bergabung dengan yang lain untuk mengerjai Henry. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Eunhyuk sangat kelelahan. 'Kenapa kau selalu memaksakan dirimu Hyukkie?' batinnya.

Yesung yang tidak sengaja melihat Donghae yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri melihat arah pandang Donghae. Lee Hyuk Jae. 'Apa sebenarnya Donghae masih mencintai Eunhyuk?' pikirnya.

Permainan sudah selesai dari tadi dengan kemenangan Heechul atas Kangin. Eunhyuk, Yesung, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Shindong dan Heechul kembali kekamar mereka untuk menukar pakaian mereka. Karena terlalu kelelahan Eunhyuk langsung ketiduran setelah mengganti pakaiannya.

Saat semua kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah, Henry dan Kibum menyadari Eunhyuk tidak bergabung dengan mereka.

"Dimana Eunhyuk? Kenapa tidak ikut bergabung?" tanya Kibum pada yang lain. Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin dia masih dikamarnya" jawab Yesung. Ia menyadari Eunhyuk sangat lelah hari ini.

"Biar aku yang melihatnya" ujar Henry lalu bangkit.

"Aku ikut" ujar Donghae tiba-tiba lalu mengikuti Henry ke kamar Eunhyuk. Sungmin dan Yesung kaget melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba ingin melihat Eunhyuk dikamarnya.

'Ada apa dengannya?' pikir keduanya.

Henry mengetuk pintu kamar Eunhyuk, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Apa En He-ge sedang tidur?" tanyanya pada Donghae. Donghae mengangkat bahu.  
>Dengan hati-hati Donghae membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang kebetulan tidak dikunci. Ia bisa melihat Eunhyuk tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya. Terlihat kelelahan dari wajahnya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya saat itu, Donghae menyelimuti Eunhyuk. Henry yang melihat hal itu hanya diam dengan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya.<p>

"Sepertinya dia sedang kelelahan, lebih baik kita biarkan dia tidur" ujar Donghae lalu keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk, diikuti oleh Henry.

"Mana Eunhyuk?" tanya Leeteuk saat mereka kembali keruang tengah.

"Dia ketiduran, sepertinya kelelahan" jawab Henry.

"Oh begitu... mungkin dia sedang ada masalah" ujar Heechul tepat sasaran.

Sungmin, Yesung, Henry dan Donghae hanya bisa diam. Terlebih-lebih Donghae, dia benar-benar tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Gege, Dong Hai-ge " panggil Henry.

"Hnn..." jawab Donghae, ia menatap Henry.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara gege dan En He-ge?" tanya Henry pelan.

Donghae kaget mendengar pertanyaan Henry, Ia melihat sekeliling. Ia bersyukur yang lain masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ia kembali menatap Henry yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok" jawabnya bohong.

Henry tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa sikap hyung berubah pada En He-ge?" tanya Henry lagi.

"Benar kok, kami tidak ada masalah apa-apa" ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum. Jujur ia tidak mau membahas hal yang membuatnya pusing seperti ini, meskipun ia tahu Eunhyuk jauh lebih menderita darinya.

Henry menyerah. Ia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi pada Donghae. Tapi ada satu yang disadarinya, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kedua dance machine ini.

To be continued

_**Balasan review**__** :**_

**MutyaHyukjae**** : **up date jugga hehehe ..

akqu lama menunggu'a hehe ..

chingu kasih eunyuk lampiasan'a chingu kasian eunyuk

buat donghae panas!

hahahaha..

Jgn smpe nnt eunyuk suka sma yesung tak boleh!

#Plakk

_**Jawab :**__** lampiasaanya? Apa ya? satu satu nya ya bareng Yesung... itu pun juga sebagai sahabat tempat curhat doang #plak**_

_**Tenang... mereka gak bakal saling suka kok, mereka cowok-cowok setia ^^ #pelukYesungdanUnyuk**_

**Phumie ****: **huuffftttt..

knp disisni wookie kya org penyakitan? tau² ambruk lgi.. jgnkan wookie saiia jg cemburu nih yesung oppa trllu deket ma hyukkie

yg sabar ya wookie *elus² dada wookie*

_**Jawab :**__** bukan penyakitan, tapi frustasii... mau ama Henry ada Donghae, mau ama Yesung ada Eunhyuk. Jadinya begitu dah**_

**Ines ****: **lah kok donghae ma henry kasian eunhyuk kapan atuh si eunhyuk baikan ma donghae hiks hiks eunhae bersatu semangat:D

_**Jawab :**__** masih lama~~~ sabar ya ^^**_

**Tzera ****: **di sini ada zhoury, n shiri gg ?

author, ntu wookie pas yg lagi ngintip dia tuh sukana ama sapa..

henry atau donghae ?

_**Jawab : **__**Zhoury? Kayaknya gak ada deh. Mungkin di adanya di cerita lain #plak**_

_**Wookie sukanya ama Henry. Monster mochi nan imut itu memang kuat pesonanya. Author aja tepar #plak**_

**Dhikae ****: **Wuaaaaaah bru bs bca ffny author lgi XD

wuahh yewook scene nya dikit ya.. Kebanyakan yehyuk

aaaaahh pokokny wookie mesti ama yesung klo enggak henry aja eaaaaa..hahaa aduh complicated bgt nih cinta segi lima kekeke

lanjut thor.. Penasaran wookie pingsan mulu ckckck...

_**Jawab : **__**Hahahaha... iya emang dikit. Soalnya ditengah-tengah mendadak muncul ide buat Eunhae, jadinya begini dah. Ngaco! Padahal awalnya niat bikin Yewook #pundungdikolongmeja**_

_**Wookie tetep sama Yesung kok ^^**_

**Arisa Adachi**** : **Mwooo?

Jadi ribeeee~~tt..

Cepet apdet!

_**Jawab :**__** Maaf... ini disengaja #plak**_

**Noona961019 ****: **Omona!~

Jd, Donge suka ama Mochi?

Yeyy.. Aku restui Aku restui..*Lebay*

Tp ksian ah.. Ama Wookie.. Kekny dia selalu yg mrasa brtepuk sebelah kaki(?). PDKT ama Mochi, ada Donge. Ama Yeppa, ada Enyuk. Yg sbar, ya Wookie~ #Hug#

Bunny Min kesurupan tuh keknya.. Kyu jg iseng sih..~ makan tuh, Kyu!#PLAK!

Apdet kilat, sunbae.

Smakin HOT(?) critanya..~ kkk~

_**Jawab :**__** terima kasih... terima kasih #ditendangUnyuk **_

_***unyuk : Woi Author gila! Donge tu punya gw! Enak aje lo jodohin istri gw ama monster mochi itu***_

_**Iya kasian wookie #plak. Sungmin ketularan sifat iblisnya Kyu. hehehe**_

**Iid : **cerita cintanya makin complicated XD,Minnie dikau jadi detektif cintakah?hahahha

lanjut,chingu~ ^^

_**Jawab : iya, bisa dibilang kayak gitu… soalnya dia penasaran juga sama pasangan aneh yang satu ini. hehehe**_

Dimohon **Review** nya


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : Pentagon Love

Part : 9/12 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Eunhae, Yewook. Slight : YeHyuk Kyumin, HaeRy, HenWook, KangTeuk, SiHan, Hanchul, HeeBum

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Humor (?)

Desclaimer : Eunhyuk sakit, sementara Donghae malah berkeliaran di jalan gak jelas. CHAPTER 9 UPDATE!

**P****art 9**

Matahari terbit diufuk timur memancarkan cahayanya yang hangat. Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah bangun dari tadi. Sementara yang lain masih berada dalam alam mimpi mereka. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mandi baru membuat sarapan. Sedangkan Yesung, ia sedang asyik memberi makan Ddangkkoma dan keluarganya. Ia sudah selesai mandi dari tadi. Maklum Yesung adalah salah satu anggota yang selalu bangun pagi.

Setelah memberi makan Ddangkkoma dan keluarga kecilnya, Yesung berencana untuk membangunkan yang lainnya. Tentu saja yang mempunyai jadwal yang harus dipenuhi hari ini. Ia pun pergi ke kamar Henry dan Donghae.

"Donghae, Henry, Bangunlah! Kalian ada jadwal hari ini kan?" ujar Yesung membangunkan dua dongsaengnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi hyung..." jawab Donghae. Sementara Henry dengan malas-malasan ia bangun dan keluar kamar. Tak lama kemudian dia datang dengan sebotol air. Yesung yang masih berada disana untuk membangunkan Donghae heran melihat apa yang dibawa oleh Henry.

"Gege! Hari ini kau, Han Geng-ge dan juga Kui Xian-ge harus mengisi acara di ****** kan?" Cepat bangun" ujar Henry sambil menjentik-jentikkan air yang tadi ia bawa. Namun Donghae masih tak mau bangun.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang melakukannya." ujar Yesung. Ia mengerti kenapa Henry membawa sebotol air. Ia mengambil air tersebut dan memasukkannya dalam mulutnya, lalu...

**BYURR! **

Ia menyemburkannya tepat diwajah anak-anak Donghae. Donghae kaget dan langsung bangun.

"Ya! Hyung!" protesnya. Henry tertawa melihat sikap kedua gege-nya ini. Yang satu aneh bin ajaib yang satu anak kecil banget.

"Ayo cepat kau bersiap! Ada jadwal yang harus kau penuhi hari ini." ujar Yesung sambil terkekeh. Donghae manyun tapi tetap menuruti perkataan Yesung.

Setelah membangunkan Donghae, Yesung pun membangunkan anggota lainnya. Terakhir ia akan membangunkan Eunhyuk.

Yesung membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang tidak terkunci. Ia melihat Eunhyuk masih tertidur, tapi wajah sang dance machine ini memerah dam kelihatan sangat kedinginan dengan keringat bercucuran ditubuhnya. Yesung mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Apa dia sakit?" ujar Yesung. Ia menyentuh dahi Eunhyuk. "Ya ampun! panas sekali badannya!" ujarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia lansung pergi kedapur untuk mengambil Es dan handuk.

Ryeowook, Sungmin, Donghae dan Henry yang berada didapur kaget melihat Yesung yang datang dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa panik begitu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Eunhyuk sakit, badannya panas sekali." jawab Yesung sambil mengambil es dan memasukkannya kedalam kompres. Tanpa bertanya lebih banya lagi Ryeowook membantu Yesung mengambil obat dan handuk.

"Ini hyung." ujar Ryeowook sambil memberikan obat dan handuk.

"Terima kasih Wookie-ah." ujar Yesung dan langsung menghilang ke kamar Eunhyuk.  
>Ryeowook, Sungmin, Donghae dan Henry hanya diam melihat hal itu. Satu pertanyaan yang sama terlintas diotak mereka. 'Kenapa Yesung hyung?'<p>

Meskipun Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Henry tidak tahu dan mengerti masalahnya, mereka tahu bahwa belakangan ini Eunhyuk sangat dekat dengan Yesung. Mereka yakin bahwa Yesung tahu semua masalah yang melibatkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk dan mungkin juga dirinya sendiri.

**********

Eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah didahinya. Perlahan namun pasti ia membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat Yesung berada disampingnya.

"Hyung..." panggil Eunhyuk.

Yesung kaget. Ia menatap Eunhyuk. Ia sangat khawatir pada sang monyet ini. "Kau sudah bangun hyuk? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya khawatir. Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Gomawo hyung." ujarnya. Yesung tersenyum.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, Aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu" ujarnya lalu keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk.

Yesung kembali ke dapur. Ryeowook, Sungmin, Donghae dan Henry masih berada disana.

"Bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk, hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dia sudah bangun." jawab Yesung. "Oh iya Wookie, bisa ambilkan makanan untuk Hyuk?" tanya Yesung.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung, biar kubuatkan bubur dulu." jawab Ryeowook dan mulai membuat bubur.

Yesung mengangguk, lalu ia menatap Donghae dan Henry yang masih berada disana.

"Kalian masih belum berangkat? Ntar telat lho" tanya Yesung.

"Ah! Iya hyung, kami akan segera berangkat" jawab Donghae lalu bangkit. Henry masih diam ditempatnya, ia sama sekali tidak berniat pergi hari ini. Donghae heran melihat Henry tidak bergerak. "Henry-ah... ayo kita berangkat" ujarnya.

Henry menatap Donghae. "Maaf Dong Hai-ge, sepertinya aku tidak ikut hari ini, lagipula aku juga tidak harus ikutkan..." jawab Henry. Donghae kaget mendengar jawaban Henry.

"Kenapa? Apa kau juga sakit?" tanya Donghae khawatir. Ia menyentuh dahi Henry. "Gak panas kok" ujarnya lagi. Henry menggeleng.

"Aku ingin menjaga En He-ge juga." jawab Henry.

Donghae menghela nafas panjang. Jauh dalam hatinya ia juga mau menjaga Eunhyuk, tapi ada jadwal yang harus ia penuhi hari ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." ujarnya lalu pergi.

************

Donghae... Donghae... dalam kebimbangan hatinya ia pun segera keluar dari rumah. Berat hatinya menginggalkan dorm. Lagipula untuk jadwal hari ini harus ia pergi sendiri tanpa ada satupun temannya yang menemani. Hankyung dan Kyuhyun telah berangkat duluan. Huh, malasnya.

'Assalmualaikum atuk o atuk'

Bunyi ringtone ponsel Donghae berbunyi. Donghae melirik layar ponselnya.

BOCAH SETAN

Donghae mengangkat ponselnya.

"Yeobseyo," sapa Donghae.

_"Donghae-ah!"_ jawab suara di seberang. 'Wah, kurang ajar sekali. berani benar ia memanggil namaku.' batin Donghae kesal.

_"Ini Hankyung aaa. Acara kita hari ini dibatalkan. Diundur hingga lusa. Jadi kita bebas hari ini."_

"Ah, Hankyung hyung? Kau dimana? Kenapa berisik sekali? tanya Donghae. Ternyata Hankyung.

_"Aku di toilet aaa. Pulsaku habis jadi aku pinjam ponselnya Kyuhyun. Kau masih di dorm kan? Untunglah, jadi kau tidak usah kemana-mana ini. oke sayang?"_ Jawab Hankyung dalam satu tarikan napas

.  
><em>"Hyuuuung! Kembalikan ponselkuuuuuuuuuuuu. Aku mau pakaiiiiiiiiiii!"<em> terdengar suara lain dari seberang sana. Olala, ialah pemilik ponsel sesungguhnya.

_"Nah, sudah dulu ya ganteng. Aku mau kembalikan ponsel setan kecil ini. Iya iyaaaa! Pelit banget sih!"_ teriak Hankyung tepat di telinga Donghae yang berhasil membuat salah satu main dancer ini meringgis.

_"Keluar kau hyung! Aku mau ponselkuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Dasar kau, ganteng-ganteng gak punya modal!"_ teriak Kyuhyun sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

Ternyata Hankyung belum memutuskan sambungan telepon. Jadi, Donghae bisa mendengar dengaan jelas apa yang diucapkan Hankyung dan Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya geleng-geleng kepala dari seberang membayangkan kelakuan hyung dan dongsaengnya yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari 180 cm itu.

Donghae menekan tombol merah untuk memutuskan sambungan. Ia takut Kyuhyun kehabisan pulsa seperti Hankyung.

"Ah, nasib. Sudah susah-susah bangun pagi, dandan rapi, tahu-tahunya acaranya tidak jadi." Rutuk Donghae.

"Oh God! Aku harus kemana? Masa aku harus balik lagi? Malu atuh."

Donghae berpikir keras. Bisa saja ia berbalik lagi agar bisa menjaga Eunhyuk. Namun melihat pemandangan Eunhyuk yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang hanya akan menyakitkan hatinya.

Ah, ia jadi ingat ketika ia sakit. Member lain panik sampai harus membatalkan konser mereka saat itu. Semuanya lengkap. Satu persatu menghibur Donghae, menyuapinya makanan, meminumkan obat, membantunya berjalan, mengganti popoknya (hehe). Apalagi Eunhyuk, tidak pernah sekalipun ia tidur agar bisa menjaga Donghae. Eunhyuk-lah yang selalu berada di sisi Donghae, dalam suka maupun duka. Perih hati Donghae mengingat semua itu. Ia merasa jadi anak tak tahu diri. Eunhyuk yang selalu bisa diandalkan, Eunhyuk yang selalu berada ada untuknya. Mengapa ia malah tidak ada saat Eunhyuk membutuhkan bantuan?

Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat berlalu dari situ. Donghae mendongak ke atas. Kamarnya dan Eunhyuk berada di lantai paling atas. Ia hanya bisa memandangnya dengan sedih dan berjalan sejauh-jauhnya, semampu kakinya melangkah.

Donghae berjalan dan terus berjalan. Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun ia berjalan dan berjalan. Mulai tampak kerutan di wajahnya karena tidak pernah dibasuh, bajunya compang-camping, celana jeans Levi's nya sudah dihiasi robekan dan noda-noda cokelat di sana sini, bagian belakang sepatunya sudah terbuka, di wajahnya pun tumbuh jambang-jambang halus. Bercanda deng!

Ya, Donghae berjalan dan terus berjalan. Sampai tibalah ia di depan toko boneka. Ia pun melihat berbagai macam boneka di pajang di etalase toko. Matanya tertumbuk pada sepasang boneka Upin dan Ipin. Aha! Ini kan kesukaan Eunhyuk. Segera ia masuk ke dalam toko dan membeli 2 boneka tersebut. Lalu ia meminta mbak-mbak pramuniaga untuk membungkuskan boneka tersebut secantik mungkin. Donghae memilihkan kertas kadonya. Kertas kadonya bermotif abstrak. Sama seperti tampang Eunhyuk yang ancur-ancuran, sekaligus menggambarkan perasaan hati Donghae saat itu. namun begitu, kertas kado tersebut dihiasi berbagai warna, menggambarkan kepribadian Eunhyuk yang penuh warna dan ramai.

Di seberang toko mainan, ada toko kue. Donghae pun memesan kue tart mungil berwarna pink dan berbentuk hati. Di tengah-tengahnya ia menulis dengan cream berwarna biru turqouise-warna kesukaan Eunhyuk-_**"get well soon"**_. Ia yang menghias kue itu sendiri. Ia mencurahkan segala perasaannya dalam menghias kue itu. Semoga pesan yang ingin disampaikannya dapat ditangkap Eunhyuk. Donghae pun segera membayar kue pesanannya ke kasir.

"Mbak, saya pengen kuenya diantar ke Jalan Sawo Mentah nomor 56 ya."

"Siap dik." Jawab mbak-mbak pramuniaga.

'Sialan, gue dipanggil adik' umpat Donghae dalam hati.

"Ehm, kira-kira sampainya kapan mbak?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Kalau tidak besok, lusa dik" jawab si mbak itu lagi.

"Wah, lama sekali. Tapi saya inginnya sekarang mbak. Ini buat teman saya yang lagi sakit."

"Arraseo. Tapi adik harus nambah 5000 lagi." Ucap si mbak tidak punya perasaan.

"Ya udah deh. Nih." Donghae menyerahkan uang 5000.

'Hah, berapapun dah. Buat lo Hyuk' batinnya. Jujur, meskipun ia akui ia menyukai Henry tapi hatinya tetap tak bisa berpaling dari Eunhyuk

"Oh iya, sama ini juga mbak." Donghae menyerahkan kadonya yang satu lagi. "Sekalian."

"Tidak masalah. Tambah lagi 20000." Si mbak berkata dengan penuh kemenangan. Kali ini Donghae tidak dapat menahan amarahnya.

"Mahal amat sih mbak!" protesnya.

"Yah, kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Kata si mbak nyebelin.

Donghae menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia mengirimkan kedua kadonya lewa media yang sama. Bisa-bisa kado yang telah ia beli dengan sepenuh hati tidak sampai ke orang yang pantas menerima.

"Dik, Jadi tidak?" tanya si mbak agak mendesak.

"Eh, tidak bisa kurang sedikit mbak?" Donghae coba menawar.

"Tak bisa la yaow. Mau adik ganteng kek, mau adik mirip Donghae Super Junior kek. Harga tetap harga!" tegas si mbak itu lagi.

Donghae yang agak terpancing emosinya segera menyerahkan selembar duapuluhribuan. Namun dengan setengah hati. Si mbak langsung mengambil uang tersebut dari tangan Donghae.

"Oke dik. Segera pesanan segera diantarkan!" wajah jutek si mbak pramuniaga seketika berubah sumringah.

Donghae segera keluar dari toko kue sialan itu. untuk membeli semua kadonya, ia telah menghabiskan separuh dari uang yang ada di dompetnya. Donghae pun melanjutkan perjalanan tak tentu arahnya.

***********

Setengah jam kemudian di dorm Super Junior.

Ting tung ting tung.

Terdengar bel berbunyi diikuti teriakan seseorang dari luar.

"SPADAAAAAA."

Di kamar Eunhyuk, para member lain yang jadwalnya sedang kosong sebangsa Yesung, Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Henry bergantian menyuapkan makanan untu Eunhyuk dan berbagi cerita lucu.

"Wah ada tamu. Biar ku buka kan pintunya," Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia pun membuka pintu. Ternyata seorang pria muda dengan seragam dari toko kue terkenal.

"Permisi mas. Ini ada kiriman untuk mas Lee Hyuk Jae" kata si pria muda berpakaian seragam dari toko kue terkenal sambil menyerahkan bingkisannya.

"Kamsahamnida. Dari siapa?" Sungmin menerima bingkisan tersebut.

"Oh, tidak ada nama pengirimnya." Jawab si pria muda berpakaian seragam dari toko kue terkenal sambil memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya. Sungmin terbengong-bengong lalu mengangguk paham.

"Arasseo. Terimakasih banyak ya." hormat Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Si pria muda berpakaian seragam dari toko kue terkenal mengangguk hormat dan pamit.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Ada kiriman untukmuuuuu!" teriak Sungmin sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju kamar Eunhyuk.

"Waaaaah, gege beruntung sekali" ujar Henry takjub sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Wow" Ryeowook mengagumi dua bungkusan lucu itu.

"Norak sekali kalian. Seperti tidak pernah dapat bingkisan saja!" ledek Yesung. "Ayo buka!"

"Dari siapa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Molla. Tidak ada nama pengirim."

Sungmin dan yang lainnya membantu membukakan paket Eunhyuk. Lebih tepatnya mengeroyoki paket tersebut karena pernasaran dengan isinya.

"Wuaaaaaah" kekaguman mereka menjadi-jadi.

"Kuenya lucu sekali."

"Hihi. Bonekanya mirip denganmu gege"

"bahkan kertas kadonya sayang untuk dibuang."

"Kira-kira dari siapa ya?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Hm, pasti dari pengagum rahasia En He-ge" Henry main tebak-tebakan.

Eunhyuk senyum-senyum saja mendengar celotehan hyung dan dongsaengnya. Namun dalam hatinya ia mengetahui, bahwa ini adalah perbuatan Donghae. Siapa lagi yang senang dengan Upin Ipin selain dirinya dan Donghae? Siapa lagi yang tulisannya mirip anak TK selain Donghae? Sementara tulisan member lain lebih mirip tulisan dokter atau cacing kepanasan.

Tidak terasa sudah tiga jam lebih Donghae berjalan. Hari menunjukan pukul 12.30, saat matahari sedang terik-teriknya. Serasa matahari berada tepat di atas kepala kita. perut Donghae merintih, tanda minta dikasih makan. Ia ingat dari pagi ia belum makan apa-apa selain minum 2 gelas air putih. Semalam pun perutnya hanya diisi sebungkus roti keju. Kepala Donghae pusing. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi perutnya.  
>Kini ia telah berada di kawasan pinggiran kota XYZ. Di ujung jalan ia menemukan sebuah bar mini. Ia memasuki bar tersebut. Ternyata tempat itu adalah bar murahan yang biasa diisi oleh (maap) para jablay, om-om senang, para penjahat, dan orang-orang yang biasa melakukan perbuatan maksiat. Donghae memandang sekeliling bar. Tempatnya gelap, kumuh, dan bau. Ingin ia berbalik dari tempat itu, namun nalurinya sebagai lelaki melarangnya.<p>

Semua orang di sana memandangnya. Donghae lalu berjalan ke arah sofa kecil dan duduk di sana. Jujur ia enggan berada di sini. Tapi karena suasana hatinya sedang kacau, kenapa tidak dihancurkan saja semuanya? Pikirnya saat itu.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Donghae menginjakkan kakinya di bar. Sebenarnya ia sangat menghindari tempat-tempat seperti ini. ternyata begini suasana di bar-bar dan club-club yang biasa ia tonton di film-film. Tidak terlalu berbeda dengan apa yang ada di bayangannya, nauh lebih parah ketika ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.  
>Seorang bartender wanita datang menghampirinya. Pakaiannya minim sekali. Ia membawa baki berisi satu botol bir beserta gelas. Pelayan itu menuangkan bir ke gelas. Donghae meminum bir dari gelas tersebut. Rasanya tidak seenak bir yang biasa ia minum dengan anggota Super Junior lainnya. Ia hampir memuntahkan bir tersebut. namun buru-buru menelan pahit bir tersebut.<p>

"Rokok?" si pelayan menyerahkan sebatang rokok pada Donghae.

Si pelayan mengambil rokok untuk dirinya sendiri lalu menyulutnya ujungnya dengan pemantik api kecil. Donghae mengangguk. Ia pun menyulutkan api untuk rokok Donghae dari rokoknya sendiri. Donghae mengambil rokok tersebut. Setelah mengisap rokoknya, si pelayan pun pergi. Donghae terbatuk karena kepulan asap rokok si pelayan memantul kepadanya. Donghae mengisap rokoknya.

Pahit. Well, ia tidak terlalu baik dalam hal merokok. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk-batuk. Ia tidak suka asap rokok. Asap itu membuatnya sesak napas.

'Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah kulakukan? Kenapa aku begitu kejam pada diriku sendiri?' bisik hati Donghae.

Ia memerhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dari raut wajah mereka, terlihat jelas sekali kalau mereka sedang memiliki banyak masalah. Namun wajah-wajah kusut mereka tertutupi oleh tebalnya asap rokok yang ditibulkan oleh mereka sendiri. Donghae memperhatikan seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang asyik mengisap rokoknya. Terlihat sangat menikmati sekali. sesekali pria itu meminum birnya. Sepertinya semua masalah bisa selesai dengan minum2 dan merokok. Ia menyadari bahwa ketika orang-orang di sini (dan dirinya) keluar dari bar ini, beribu masalah akan datang lagi menghampiri. Donghae melihat mereka dengan mata nanar.

Ia menenggak birnya sekali lagi. Ia pun minum dan terus minum. Kepalanya terasa ringan. Ia bahkan sudah lupa bahwa ia perutnya kosong. Donghae mengisap rokoknya yang entah ke berapa kali.

Sekelompok pria berbadan besar melihat ke arahnya. Wajah licik mereka terseyum meremehkan. Donghae tidak peduli, ia terus saja minum dan merokok.

Donghae bangkit dari dari sofa. Ia berjalan ke arah jablay yang hanya memakai kemben pendek dan rok mini. Donghae mendekati jablay tersebut.

"Halo sayang" goda Donghae pada jablay tersebut.

Si jablay diam saja namun bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa ia senang digoda. Donghae mencolek pantat si jablay. Merasa terangsang, si jablay duduk di pangkuan Donghae. Donghae semakin agresif menggoda si jablay. Si jablay semakin liar meraba-raba tubuh Donghae. Tiba-tiba sekelompok pria tadi datang mendekati mereka. Ia menarik lengan si jablay sampai terjatuh, lalu ia mendaratkan sebuah bogem mentah ke wajah Donghae.

"Aaarrrggghh" erang Donghae menahan sakit di wajahnya.

"Beraninya kau main-main dengan perempuanku!"

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Donghae di tengah rasa sakitnya.

"Aku? Aku pemilik tempat ini! tadinya aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, tapi ternyata kau bermain-main denganku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, bocah ingusan!"

Lagi, pria itu meninju perut Donghae. Donghae kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh. Ia berusaha bangkit. Namun...

"Aaaaarggghhh"

Sekelompok pria yang terdiri dari 5 orang itu mengeroyok Donghae sambil membabi buta.

"Dasar bocah busuk. Anak kecil sepertimu tidak pantas berada di sini. "Si pria tidak henti-hentinyanya mengucapkan kata-kata sumpah serapah sambil terus menyiksa Donghae.

"Memang aku tidak pantas berada di sini bersama binatang-binatang seperti kalian!" ujar Donghae kesal sambil meronta.

Orang-rang yang berada di sana panik menyaksikan perkelahian yang tidak seimbang itu. Para wanita menjerit-jerit. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Donghae.

"Pergi kalian semua! Akan kuhabisi bocah busuk ini!"

Donghae merasa tubuhnya melemah. Ia tidak bahkan tak sanggup bangkit lagi. Ia merasa nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Appaaaa...

... kalau memang aku harus mati sekarang...  
>... aku ingin berada di sisimu...<br>... hanya di sisimu..."

"Hyung...  
>... dongseang...<br>... tolong aku...  
>... Eunhyuk... maafkan aku...<br>... aku tidak bisa bersamamu di hari-hari terakhirku...  
>... selamat tinggal semua..."<p>

Setelah itu semuanya jadi gelap dan ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

To be continued

Karena kemaren-kemaren Eunhyuk di siksa terus-terusan, sekarang giliran Donghae. Akhirnya bisa balas dendam juga ke bocah limat tahun ini. khukhukhu #devillaugh. Buat yang menanti-nanti Donghae menderita, ini udah cukup kan? #plak

Jangan lupa **Review**. Hehehehe ^^

_**Balasan review**__** :**_

**Phumie**** : **Kasian hyukkie..donghae oppa buruan balikan lg,biar hyukkie ga ganggu yesung ma wookie hehe..

:p

_**Jawab :**__** sabar ya... sekarang Donghae nya masu disiksa dulu. hehehe**_

**pu3TeukieHyukieHaeKyu**** : **^Crta nua rme, kch,nd Unyuk oppa, kga tga unyuk oppa cdihh,,

^Update nua eang cpat yha, qlo bsa s'cpatt klatt ,,#plak

_**Jawab :**__** ini termasuk kilat kan? Makasih review nya ^^**_

**Nikwon**** : **hore hore sdh lnjut lg,ksihan Wookie&Eunhyuk jd sprti it,mengapa oh mengapa jd bgtu...LLAANNJJUUTTKKAANN semangat :DDDDD

_**Jawab :**__** tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang #plak.**_

**Jongwoonieswife-sj**** : **phuaaahh...

mengerikan!

update kilat chingu...

_**Jawab : **__**SIAP!**_

**Lee haenna**** : **Hae masih suka hyuk kan?

Persatukan haehyuk~~*teriakpaketoa*

_**Jawab : **__**masih... dia gak bisa berpaling dari Eunhyuk. Oh iya, ini EunHae lho, bukan HaeHyuk. Meskipun gak jelas siapa yang jadi seme atau uke disini #plak**_

**Tzera**** : **wew...

banyak bnget yang suka ama mochi *termasuk saya*

hahahah ngebanyain umin jadi anak sma..

pasti lucu dah :)

_**Jawab :**__** iya, habis dia lucu banget sih... imut pula. Umin jadi anak SMA? Liat di Intimate Note aja. Sungmin nya centil di sana. hehehe**_

**Ines**** : **Msh lama?

Yah hiks hiks mkn pnsrn yg pntng eunhae bersatu tp jngn lama'' jga gk tega sma eunhyuk wkwkwkwkwk

_**Jawab :**__** iya masih lama... mereka nyatu di akhir cerita #plak *ngasih bocora dikit* hehehe**_

Dimohon **Review** nya


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : Pentagon Love

Part : 10/12 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Eunhae, Yewook. Slight : YeHyuk Kyumin, HaeRy, HenWook, KangTeuk, SiHan, Hanchul, HeeBum

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Humor (?)

Desclaimer : Donghae yang gak pulang-pulang bikin semua member lain resah gelisah. Masalah yang terjadi pada EunHae pun akhirnya terkuak. "APA? DICULIK?" CHAPTER 10 UPDATE!

**Part 10**

Pukul 17.46 di dorm Super Junior.

"Kami pulaaaaaaaang!" terdengar suara riang Hankyung dan Kyuhyun.

"Hankyung hyung! Aku kangen padamu!" Ryeowook langsung memeluk Hankyung. Kyuhyun melirik masam pada Ryeowook dan langsung dipeluk oleh Ryeowook. "ehm, sama kamu juga kok. Dikit" tambahnya sambil melirik Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Ryeowook.

"Kami bawa banyak makanan lo!" Hankyung mengangkat barang belanjaannya.

Di tangan kanan dan kiri Hankyung terdapat 4 plastik besar yang semuanya berisi makanan. Begitu pula Kyuhyun. Belum lagi yang ada di mobil. Dari dulu, om cina yang ganteng ini memang tidak pernah pelit membelikan berbagai makanan untuk untuk hyung-hyung dan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih sering berperan dalam menghabiskan makanan-makanan yang dibelikan Hankyung.

"Horeeeee..." Hal ini langsung disambut meriah oleh yang lain.

"Di mobil masih ada. Ayo bantu aku membawa makanan-makanan ini." ujar Hankyung.

Sungmin, Ryeowook, Henry, dan Sungmin membantu mengeluarkan makanan-makanan tersebut dari mobil. Tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Hankyung sendiri. Yesung tetap di atas menjaga Eunhyuk. Hankyung dan Kyuhyun yang baru mengetahui kalau Eunhyuk sakit, langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Eunhyuk sayangku, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hankyung langsung menyentuh kening Eunhyuk. Ia mengganti kompres Eunhyuk. Benar-benar terlihat seperti hyung yang perhatian pada dongasengnya.

"Sudah mendingan hyung. Hehe, kalian bawa makanan untukku ya?" jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, ini. makanlah." Kyuhyun mengupaskan kulit pisang dan menyuapkannya ke Eunhyuk. Hm, tumben Kyuhyun baik. "monyet kan makanannya pisang. Cepat sembuh ya, hyung sayang." lanjutnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terharu akan kebaikan hati teman-temannya. Matanya terisak-isak. Sebagian karena terharu sebagian lagi hatinya perih karena tidak ada Donghae di sisinya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, jangan cengeng gitu ah. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis." ujar Hankyung.

"Aku terharu, kalian sangat baik padaku. Bagiku kalian adalah keluarga dan sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki." Ucap Eunhyuk di sela-sela tangisnya. Yang lain jadi ikut-ikutan terharu dan segera memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Kita adalah selamanya keluarga. Kita saling menyayangi satu sama lain!"

"Daritadi aku tidak melihat Donghae" Hankyung sadar akan kehadiran anak kecil yang satu itu.

"Iya ya. Donghae hyung mana?" tanya Kyuhyun pula.

"Lha, bukannya dia ada acara bersama kalian?" Yesung balik bertanya.

"Acaranya dibatalkan. Kukira waktu aku menelpon Donghae, ia masih di rumah." Jawab Hankyung.

"Tidak. Tepat jam 9 pagi tadi ia sudah berangkat dan belom balik-balik." ungkap Sungmin.

"Wah, kemana ya Donghae hyung?" Henry bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah sore begini harusnya ia sudah pulang." Kata Ryeowook.

"Coba hubungi dia." usul Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun lalu menghubungi Donghae. "Tidak masuk hyung. Jaringan sibuk." ujarnya.

"Aiish, kemana dia?" Hankyung mulai cemas.

Kyuhyun mengubungi sekali lagi. Tetap tidak masuk.

"Coba kita tunggu sebentar. Mungkin saja memang ada masalah jaringan atau dia sedang menelpon ke sini." Sungmin menenangkan Hankyung.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit berlalu dengan kebisuan di anatara mereka. Semua menunggu dengan wajah tegang dan harap-harap cemas.

"Hubungi dia sekali lagi. Hatiku tidak akan tenang sebelum mendengar suaranya." Hankyung tidak dapat menahan persaannya.

Kyuhyun hendak memencet nomor Donghae. Tiba-tiba...

"ANAK KECIL memanggil..." Kyuhyun membaca tulisan yang terdapat dilayar ponselnya.

Semua langsung melirik cemas ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon dan menekan tombol loudspeaker.

"Donghae hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"D-donghae.."

"HA HA HA, aku tidak peduli namanya siapa. Yang jelas bocah busuk ini ada bersamaku." ujar orang yang ada diseberang sana.

Sontak semuanya kaget mendengar kata-kata orang yang tidak dikenal tersebut. 'Donghae diculik?' pikir mereka.

Hankyung mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun. "Namanya Donghae! Kau apakan dia?"

"Donghae-mu telah ku musnahkan. Kalau kau ingin dia kembali kau harus menyerahkan 1 milyar"

"APA? Jangan main-main!" seru Hankyung kesal.

"Aku tidak main-main, Donghae-mu sedang sekarat. Hidup atau mati akan kuberikan asal kau menyerahakan satu milyar! Untuk selanjutnya akan kukabari nanti. Jangan lapor polisi!" Si penculik mematikan telepon.

"Shit!" umpat Hankyung. "kenapa bisa begini?"

"Ini semua gara-gara aku hyung, gara-gara aku..." Eunhyuk terisak. "Aku telah menyakiti Donghae..." tangis Eunhyuk semakin meledak. Hankyung meraih bahu Eunhyuk dan ikut menangis. Member lain pun juga menangis.

"Tidak Hyuk. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Kita hadapi ini sama-sama ya..." ujar Hankyung sambil memeluk Eunhyuk untuk menenangkannya.

"Aissh! Orang-orang brengsek!" umpat Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu

"Hyung... Tenanglah, kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Donghae hyung" ujar Kyuhyun.

Henry hanya diam. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"En He-ge" panggilnya.

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Henry. "Nde?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara gege dan Dong hai-ge?" tanya Henry to the point.

Semua yang ada disana kaget mendengar pertanyaan Henry, terlebih-lebih Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Hankyung, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Henry menatap Eunhyuk, menanti jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang dance machine ini.

Eunhyuk menatap Yesung. Kali ini Yesung juga tidak bisa membantu. Ia tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Eunhyuk.

"Lebih baik kau katakan apa yang terjadi hyuk" ujarnya.

Eunhyuk menatap rekan-rekannya lalu menunduk. Lagi-lagi ia menangis.

"Donghae memutuskanku" ujarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Henry, Hankyung, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Apa benar karena dia menyukai..." lanjut Sungmin sengaja tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu hyung... Yang pasti sejak aku memberikan fanservice bersama Siwon saat show, sikapnya padaku sedikit semi sedikit berubah. Lalu saat foto aku sedang menangis dipelukan yesung hyung beredar diinternet dia memutuskanku" ujar Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook dan Henry kaget mendengar cerita Eunhyuk. Apalagi Ryeowook, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ternyata selama ini ia telah salah paham akan foto itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis waktu itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku... aku menceritakan semuanya pada Yesung hyung, karena itu aku jadi mengingat semua perlakuan donghae padaku. Didepan kalian kami memang bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa... tapi sebenarnya... Donghae sama sekali tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Bahkan saat berada di China dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku" Eunhyuk kembali menangis. Yesung dan Hankyung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Henry. Meskipun begitu ada yang mengganggu pikiran mereka.

"Sungmin hyung... siapa yang hyung maksudkan tadi?" tanya Ryeowook mewakili Kyuhyun, Henry dan juga Hankyung.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk lalu Henry secara bergantian. Henry merasa aneh ditatap oleh Sungmin.

"Tidak mungkin aku kan Sheng Min-ge?" tanyanya.

Semua yang berada disana kaget dan langsung menatap Henry kaget dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Dong Hai-ge tidak mungkin memutuskan En He-ge gara-gara aku kan?" tanyanya lagi. Jujur ia tak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Sudahlah, aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu" ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi gege... aku, aku benar-benar tidak tau... Aku sadar sikap Dong Hai-ge terhadap gege berubah, tapi aku..." Henry mencoba menjelaskan.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia tahu Henry sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Henry diam setelah melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk. Dia tahu Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak pernah menyalahkan dirinya, tapi ia tetap merasa tidak enak kepada Eunhyuk.  
>Hankyung, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menatap Henry. Mereka juga tak menyalahkan Henry karena selama ini Henry selalu memperlakukan semua orang dengan sopan. Dan tidak bisa dimungkiri Henry sangat cepat mendapatkan teman gara-gara sikapnya.<p>

Yesung tidak bisa berada disuasana yang seperti. Ia memikirkan hal yang kira-kira bisa menghentikan pembicaraan ini.

"Aargh! Dari pada kalian pusing memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik kita pikirkan cara menyelamatkan Donghae" ujar Yesung memecah kesunyian. Tiba-tiba Hankyung mendapatkan ide.

"Aku tahu caranya" ujarnya senang.

Hankyung meraih ponselnya. Ya, dia langsung membeli pulsa saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Ia kapok meminjam ponsel sang magnae penggemar game itu.

"Yeobseyo?" sahut si pemilik nomer.

"Hei, Ma Siwon"

"Wae yo, hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Lagi dimane lu?"

"Lagi di gereja gue, ada apaan?"

"Gini," hankyung meletakkan tangannya di pinggang sementara para dongsaengnya menatap dengan tegang.

"APA? DICULIK? LO KIRA SINETRON?" seru Siwon.

"Bukan sinetron, Kuda!" gerutu Hankyung. "Nyata ini! Donghae uda sekarat! dia butuh bantuan kita, dasar Kuda!"

"Oke, deh, hyung! aku bilang Papiku dulu. minta nyalain tuh satelit, siapa tau dari hapenya bisa kelacak," kata Siwon. "Sabar ya, hyung dan dongsaeng sekalian."

"Oke! buruan! Ga pake lama ya!"

"Sip!" jawab Siwon mantap.

Hankyung pun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Siwon, kemudian ia menghubungi Heechul.

"Yeobseyo?" sapa Hankyung.

"Hannie sayang, aku udah denger dari siwon beritanya," sahut Heechul murung. "Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mengembalikan donghae ke dalam pelukan kita."

"Kibum sudah dikabari?" tanya Hankyung.

"Sudah, dia ada bersamaku, sedang menangis," jawab Heechul. Hankyung tercekat. "Air matanya deras sekali, dia menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa menjaga adiknya yang lucu itu." Hankyung menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau kesini dulu. kita buat taktiknya sama-sama."

"Nggak perlu!" seru Kibum.

"Kibum ah!" seru Heechul.

"Biar aku dan Heechul hyung yang menyelamatkannya! Kalian disana saja tunggu kabar dari Siwon hyung."

"Tapi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Hyung," desah Kibum.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau lupa bahwa kami adalah aktor?" ujar Kibum. Hankyung dan yang lainnya tersenyum.

"Arasseo," kata hankyung. "Jangan matikan teleponmu oke."

"Ara." dan setelah itu, hubungan telekomunikasi pun terputus.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa." ujar Hankyung.

Eunhyuk, Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Henry mengangguk. Merekapun berdoa untuk keselamatan Donghae dan keberhasilan misi Kibum, Siwon dan Heechul menurut agama mereka masing-masing.

To be continued

_**Balasan review**__** :**_

**3s'Lee'Hyuki**** : **Kasihan juga melihat donghae oppa disiksa bgtu..tp mangny ga da yg lbh menyakitkan ya selain bgt...#evilsmilemuncul

Chingu...buruan lanjutkan..lebih cepat lebih baik...#sepertislogan parpol

Aq tak sabar menanti hubungan eunhyuk n donghae jd bagman..mudah2n donghae ttap mnjadi milik eunhyuk..amiiiinnn...

_**Jawab :**__** tenang... masih ada kok ^^ khukhukhu #evillaugh. **_

**AminieLFishy**** : **Hae nya jgn dbwt knpa2 ya thor. Lanjuuutt,,

_**Jawab :**__** wah... Donghae nya udah keburu diculik #plak**_

**Star Yoori**** : **Annyeong..

*ketok pintu*

misi~ mau minta sumbangan

#plak

mau ripiu maksudnya.. =,=a

...

Hahahaha

aku ngakak dari awal ampe akhir.. XDD

si ikan bandeng itooh.. Mau romantis kok malah bikin ktwa mulu..

Bagus chinguuu~

b(,)d

ddaebak!

Si yewook itu gmna sbnernya?

Gantung itu.. Jadi penasaran ,

lanjut y, thor!

Hwaitting!

_**Jawab :**__** hahaha... maklum dia kan masih anak kecil... makanya begitu #plak**_

_**YeWook untuk beberapa chapter ke depan mungkin gak bakalan terlalu keliatan, soalnya fokus ke EunHae dulu ^^**_

**Jongwoonieswife-sj**** : **huwahahahahahaha...*epil laugh*

rasain tuh si donge! makannya jangan suka nyakitin unyuk aja...

hahahaha...lanjutin secepatnya thor, makin asyik penderitaann mereka! #plak!

_**Jawab : **__**siap laksanakan perintah! hehehehe**_

**Ines**** : **kern hahah jadi semangat ini baca nya wkwkwk update cepet yah aku tungu loh wkwk :D 1 kata baguuuuus

_**Jawab : **__**siaaaaap~~~**_

**Tzera**** : **tega aaah author

bilang donghae tulisannya kayak anak TK -,-

haenya gpp kan cuma pingsan doank yah :)) *sok tau*

_**Jawab :**__** habis dia kan masih anak-anak #dilemparDonghae. Makanya tulisannya kayak anak TK. Hehehe... gak juga, Donghae nya juga diculik #plak**_

**Noona961019**** : **Omoo~

Abang-ikan-teri dipukulin...*lari2 macem ambulan*

Terus donk.. Penasaran..~~

_**Jawab :**__** maaf... itu sangat amat disengaja #plak *dimasak Donghae***_

**LaraSaengie :** Wookie g jdi selingkuh ama Mochi kan?

Ksihan Yesung.

Pkknya Yesung & Wookie hrus bersatu ya!

Pliiis,,,,

_**Jawab : tenang aja… dia gak jadi selingkuh kok ^^**_

**Lupe : **yah akhirnya donghae kn karma jg di chap ni,biar chap ni agak2 ngelantur n kluar dri jalurnya,tp ak seneng akhirnya hae disiksa,makanya jgn suka nyakitin orang he he he he hidup eunhyuk

_**Jawab : hahaha… itu balasan karena udah nyakitin unyuk. wkwkwkwk**_

**RenSyifaChan13 : **Kok Haeppa dibikin jadi kayak gitu? -_- ckck hehe.. *kidding* -_-v

Lanjutkan senpai! (^^)9 seru banget! :D

Oh iya, ff ini mau dibikin jadi brp chap? Gak sabar nunggu hehehee... XD

Di update lagi ya, senpai! :D

Gamsaa... ^^

_**Jawab : ini di sengaja, biar dia juga ikut-ikutan menderita. Kan gak seru kalau Cuma Eunhyuk doing yang disiksa. Khukhukhu #evillaugh. **_

_**Cuma jadi 12 chapter kok, gak kuat bikin banyak-banyak. Hehehe ^^**_

Dimohon **Review** nya


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle : Pentagon Love

Part : 11/12 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Eunhae, Yewook. Slight : YeHyuk Kyumin, HaeRy, HenWook, KangTeuk, SiHan, Hanchul, HeeBum

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Humor (?)

Desclaimer : Dengan kesepakatan bersama dan kerja sama semua member, akhirnya Donghae pun dapat diselamatkan dari tangan para penculik, tapi... "Tuan Lee Dong Hae koma." CHAPTER 11 UPDATE!

**Part 11**

Siwon membuka pintu dorm yang berada di jalan Sawo Mentah itu dengan agak keras. Langkahnya begitu cepat dan terburu-buru.

"Hyung!" serunya. Sisa member Super Junior yang menunggu kabar di dalam dorm langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget, cemas, penasaran dan heran.

"Gimana?" tanya Hankyung to the point. Ia tidak mau membuang waktu dan membuat Donghae semakin tersiksa diluar sana. "Kau dapatkan lokasinya?"

Siwon yang masih mengatur nafasnya menangkat tangannya dan meminta para saudaranya itu untuk menunggu. Ia pun menelan ludahnya.

"Tidak begitu jelas," kata Siwon.

"Maksudmu bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah benar-benar panik. "Kau bisa menemukan si Ipin atau tidak?"

Semua yang disana memandang Eunhyuk heran 'Sejak kapan Donghae berubah jadi Ipin?' pikir mereka heran. Sungmin menepuk pundak Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk, sabar, kita tahu kamu panik, kita juga panik, sama. Sabar sedikit dan biarkan Siwon menarik nafasnya." Eunhyuk terdiam, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Mianhae." Siwon menggiggit bibirnya.

"Ikut aku!" katanya. Ia bergegas pergi ke ruang tengah, menyalakan komputer dan mengakses internet. Gerakannya tidak cepat, semuanya tahu dia gugup karena dia yang memegang informasi tentang keberadaan Donghae.

Kyuhyun menyematkan kacamatanya di wajahnya, lalu menepuk pundak Siwon dengan tegas.

"Hyung, biar aku yang melakukannya," katanya mantap.

Saudara-saudara menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terkejut, heran juga mereka si Bocah Setan ini ternyata bisa sedikit diandalkan dalam situasi darurat seperti ini. Siwon mengangguk dan langsung bangkit dari kursi serta membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil alih komputer itu seluruhnya.

"Mari kita hubungi satelit," kekeh Kyuhyun sementara tangannya dengan gesit menjamahi bagian-bagian keyboard dan mouse.

Henry sedari tadi hanya bisa terdiam. Semuanya panik, bahkan ia rasa Ddangkkoma pun sedang panik dalam akuariumnya bersama dua saudaranya. Saking paniknya bahkan Eunhyuk pun sampai memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri bersama yang lainnya mengelilingi Kyuhyun.

Meskipun mereka bilang ini bukan salahnya, Henry tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan bahwa ia yang menyebabkan ini semua. Ia yang menyebabkan pertengkaran antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Ia yang menyebabkan Eunhyuk sakit, bahkan ia mengaitkannya dengan jatuh sakitnya Ryeowook sebagai salahnya juga. Dan ia merasa bahwa Donghae begini pun adalah salahnya.

Bibir Henry gemetar. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena sekarang perhatian mereka tengah terfokus pada layar komputer. Ia menatapnya sejenak. Jalan Rujak Cuka? Disanakah Donghae berada? Henry melangkah mundur dengan perlahan. Ia bukan petarung, jadi ia tahu, berlari-lari ke tempat disekapnya Donghae pun, ia tidak akan membantu banyak. Henry mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menjadi orang yang begitu tidak berguna.  
>Ia berbalik, masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan perlahan mengunci diri.<p>

"Gege." bisiknya pilu. "Maafkan aku"

****

Kibum mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Hyung, kami siap berangkat," katanya. "Berapa estimasi waktu sampai deadline yang diberikan?"

"Tinggal dua puluh menit lagi," jawab Yesung yang mengambil alih pimpinan sebagai protokol upacara, eh, sebagai pemberi informasi. "Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Yesung lagi. Kibum tersenyum.

"Kami siap, tinggal menunggu Heechul hyung dan kami akan segera berangkat."

"Arasseo," sahut Yesung. "Berhati-hatilah."

"Ara," kata Kibum. Ia menekan tombol merah, dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia menatap ke dalam salon kecil itu. Pintunya terdorong terbuka.

"Kajja, Kibummie," suara Heechul memecah keheningan. Kibum tersenyum.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku bersyukur wajahmu begitu cantik, hyung," kata Kibum.

Heechul yang berbalutkan dress hitam selutut dan rambut palsu yang indah, sepatu high-hells tujuh senti, dan tas beludru yang melingkar ditangannya benar-benar membuat orang pangling. Heechul menyibak rambutnya.

"Kita lahir sebagai aktor, Kibummie," kekeh Heechul. "Panggil aku Heesica." Kibum tertawa. Ia membuka pintu mobil.

"Biar aku yang mengemudi, silakan masuk, Cinderella." Heechul tersenyum, lalu membungkuk dengan lembut.

"Kamsahamnida," katanya. Bahkan suaranya pun ia rubah sedemikian rupa.  
>Setelah menutup pintu di sisi Heechul akhirnya Kibum memutar dan masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ia menyalakan mesin.<p>

"Waktunya mengambil uang."

Dan mereka pun bertolak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

****

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Iya, hyung," katanya. "Jalan Rujak Cuka Nomer 14B."

"Oke," sahut Heechul.

"Tempatnya kaya bekas gudang penyimpanan gitu," kata Kyuhyun. "Jadi hati-hatilah, karena gelap dan banyak benda yang bisa menjadi senjata." Heechul tertawa.

"Arasseo! Gottchongmalyo, Kyuhyun-ah, aku punya Dewa Boxing disampingku." katanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ara" sahutnya. "Bekerja dengan baik, oke, hyung! Kami pun sudah menghubungi SWAT, mudah-mudahan mereka tidak terlambat."

Tawa Heechul meledak sebelum ia mematikan sambungan lokal itu. Kyuhyun menatap saudara-saudaranya.

"Berharaplah rencananya berjalan lancar," kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin bangkit.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam," katanya. Ia meraih jaketnya.

"Ya, Sungmin hyung! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin berbalik dan menatap mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kibum bersenang-senang sendiri, Wookie," katanya seraya tersenyum ala kelinci. "Aku pergi."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sedih punggung kekasihnya itu. Sungmin berhenti.

"Kyu," panggilnya seraya berbalik. Kyuhyun mendongak. "Saat aku pulang aku pasti bersama Donghae. Kami akan selamat."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Arasseo, hyung," katanya. Sungmin pun akhirnya pergi setengah berlari.

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun keningnya berkerut. "Henry mana?" Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya.

"Mungkin dia ada dikamarnya. Biar kutarik dia kesini" ujarnya lalu pergi kekamar Henry.

***

Sementara kibum dan heechul sudah berada di Jalan Rujak Cuka no 14B, di dorms Hankyung dan yang lainnya sedang merundingkan sesuatu. Bahkan Sungmin yang tadi sudah bersemangat untuk pergi ikut berkumpul karena ditarik oleh Hankyung.

"Hyung... ada apalagi?" tanya Sungmin agak kesal.

"Kita diskusi dulu bentar" jawab Hakyung pendek. Sungmin cemberut. "Oke, aku, Siwon, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun yang pergi tempat laknat itu. Wookie, Yesung, dan Henry, kalian tetap di sini, jaga Eunhyuk." ujar Hankyung.

"Tapi hyung, aku ingin ikut. Aku mau bertemu Donghae..." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Tapi hyuk, kau kan sedang sakit." Sanggah Hankyung.

"Aku mohon hyung. Aku benar-benar ingin ikut," pinta Eunhyuk dengan wajah memelas.  
>Hankyung langsung luluh melihat wajah Eunhyuk-yang-lebih-tepat-dikatakan-seperti-sedang-menahan-BAB-daripada-menghiba.<p>

"Ayolah hyung, penuhilah permintaan terakhir dongsaengmu yang ganteng ini," Eunhyuk sempat sempatnya bercanda.

"Iya Han Geng-ge, kasihanilah pada orang yang menderita," Henry ikut-ikutan membela Eunhyuk.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun ia bertekad untuk ikut menolong hyungnya yang tidak seperti hyung itu.

"Hah, bilang saja kau pengen jalan-jalan," ledek Ryeowook.

"Ah, Li Xu-ge juga kan?" balas Henry menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah tembem itu. Ryeowook mesem-mesem.

Hankyung tampak memikirkan kata-kata Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Henry. Alis matanya naik turun. Maksudnya Hankyung bisa menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Masing-masing alis dinaik-turunkan selama beberapa detik. Hankyung menggaruk kepalanya yang kebetulan sedang gatal.

"Aduh bagaimana ya? Ehm, bisa sih. Tapi kalau kalian semua ikut tak akan muat di mobilku. Siwon yang nyetir. Kalau Eunhyuk ikut, otomatis dia harus naik ke mobil. Nah, untuk Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk saja kalian harus pangku-pangkuan." Hankyung menjelaskan masalahnya.

"Wew! kalau begitu harus ada yang harus naik ojek." usul Sungmin

"Hih, kau saja yang naik ojek hyung. Aku sih ogah!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Yeeee.." balas Sungmin lagi.

"Hah, sudah-sudah. Kuputuskan yang naik mobil, aku, Siwon, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk!" tegas Hankyung.

"Lha trus aku naik apa dong?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Apa aja boleeee..." jawaban yang bagus dari Hankyung.

"Iiih, hyung gitu deh!" Kyuhyun pura-pura manyun.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kalian tidak usah ikut, sahut Hankyung enteng.

"Tidak bisa begitu hyung. Kita semua harus ikut dalam penyelamatan Dong Hai-ge. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mengembalikan dia ke pangkuan kita!" Henry berapi-api. "Ehm, naik ojek juga tidak masalah sih."

"Okelah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu," ucapnya lalu langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"Hankyung-ah, ongkosnya mana?" tanya Yesung.

"Yaaa, Yesung-ah, kau bukan hyung yang baik, seharusnya kau menyediakan dana untuk membiayai keperluan mendesak seperti ini." jawab Hankyung bijaksana.

"Halooooo, what on earth are you saying? Duitku sudah habis untuk membeli obatnya Eunhyuk, beli makan Ddangkoma, ganti popok Henry (?), beli bubur, dan beli pembersih lantai" ngeles Yesung dengan gaya ala Fitri Tropica. Hankyung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Nih," Hankyung menyerahkan uang duapuluhribuan.

"Hah, segini mana cukup?" protes Yesung lebay.

"Heyyyyy, kau pikir uang ku tidak habis membeli makanan-makanan tadi?" balas Hankyung tak kalah lebay.

"Hah, sudah ah. Kalau ngobrol terus kapan berangkatnya?" kata Siwon tak sabar.

"Ayo, kacha, c'mon, komm," keempat pria sixpack Super Junior itu pun segera berjalan menuju mobil.

****

Jalan Rujak Cuka nomer 14B. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, tempat ini memang bekas dan sepertinya berdebu tebal. Heechul dan Kibum sama-sama menggotong koper berisikan uang yang diminta. Mereka mengatur nafas dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Siap hyung?" bisik Kibum seraya tersenyum. Heechul tersenyum lebar.

"Kapan pun kau siap, Kibummie," jawabnya mantap. Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan memasuki gudang tua itu.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, hah?" suara serak nan jelek milik si penculik pun terdengar. Lampu dinyalakan, menyorot tubuh Donghae yang bersandar lemah pada kursi yang didudukinya. Wajahnya babak belur. Kibum sudah akan melempar koper dan menyerang mereka semua namun Heechul meraih tangannya dan menenangkannya.

Donghae menatap mereka. Bibirnya tertutup lakban hitam besar yang dengan bangga disematkan di bibirnya oleh si penculik karena terlalu banyak bicara. Darah disana-sini. Kibum jadi tidak tega melihat hyung sekaligus dongsaengnya itu terluka begitu parah.

"Kami bawa uangnya." kata Kibum menahan amarah.

"Alahmak, lama kali kau." keluh si penculik sambil mengacungkan pisau ditangannya.

"Sekarang lepaskan dia!" sungut Kibum. Si penculik tertawa.

"Sengene-ngene kau minta dia dilepas begitu saja! Dia sudah menyebabkan aku sakit kepala seperti ini!" gerutunya. "Mbak Surip! Sini kau!"

Pandangan Kibum dan Heechul beralih pada seorang waria yang berjalan menghampiri si penculik. "Ya, Bang Tigor?" sahut si Mbak Surip. Ia memakai rok mini dan bulu-bulu warna pink. Mengingatkan Kibum dan Heechul pada waria-waria yang suka mangkal di jalanan.

"Ambil itu koper!" perintah si Bang Tigor. Mbak Surip menurut saja, dan akhirnya ia jalan berlenggak-lenggok ala catwalk dan menghampiri Heechul dan Kibum.

"Misi ya, ciiin" katanya. "Eikeh bawa dulu ini koper, yuk mari."

Akhirnya kedua koper di tangan mereka pun digiring oleh Mbak Surip mendekati Bang Tigor.

"Ini bang." kata Mbak Surip. Bang Tigor membungkuk lalu membuka koper itu, dan mengecek isi uangnya.

"Hmm..." ia mengambil segepok uang teratas. Lalu memeriksanya dengan cepat. Kibum yakin kalau dia mantan bankir.

"Hyung." bisik Kibum.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga." kata Heechul. "Satu."

"TIGA!" seru Kibum. Bang Tigor dan Mbak Surip yang sedang fokus pada buntelan uang palsu itu mendongak. Kibum dan Heechul menyerbu mereka. Kibum menghajar wajah Bang Tigor sekuat tenaga hingga ia terjengkang, sementara Heechul mengeluarkan bedak two-way-cake nya dan menatap Mbak Surip.

"Dasar waria!" geram Heechul. "Wajah tuh cakepan dikit kek kayak gue!"

"Apa you say?" geram Mbak Surip. Dan kedua waria itu, eh, Heechul dan waria itu pun mulai berperang make-up.

Sementara itu Kibum masih bertarung dengan Bang Tigor, ketika banyak anak buah Bang Tigor masuk untuk membantu bosnya itu. Sekarang menjadi tidak seimbang, 1 lawan banyak. Kibum mendecak keras. Ini semua tidak seimbang! Gerutunya dalam hati.

Hankyung dan yang lainnya telah sampai di Jalan Rujak Cuka nomor 14B, suasana sedang memanas. Sedang terjadi pertumpahan darah di sana.

"Hm, kibum lawan yang cukup tangguh. Sungmin-ah, bantu Kibum. Aku dan Siwon, akan menunggu yang lain datang. Lalu kami akan lapor penduduk setempat," Hankyung mengarahkan Sungmin.

"Siap, hyung ganteng!" jawab Sungmin dengan tangan dalam posisi hormat.

Sungmin pun memperlihatkan kembali gerakan akrobatnya sambil bersalto ria.

"Yaaaaa!" teriaknya.

Sedang seru-serunya Sungmin, Kibum dan heechul mengadu keahlian mereka masing-masing dengan sang penjahat -tiba datanglah sesosok Superman. Superman? Bukan, itu adalah Kangin dalam balutan kostum Superman!

"YUHUUUUU..." dengan menggunakan ranting pohon yang terdapat di luar markas Kangin berayun layaknya Tarzan.

TAP

Kangin mendarat dengan selamat di lantai. Sekaranglantainya penuh dengan dedaunan yang ditimbulkan Kangin.

Kedatangan Kangin disambut menimbulkan tatapan kagum dari rekan-rekannya. Kibum, Heechul, dan Sungmin, yang sedang serius berkelahi terpana melihat sosok Superman yang kostumnya kekecilan. Layaknya film-flim, ada adegan freeze dan efek angin semilir memenuhi ruangan.

Kangin pun dengan liar membantai satu persatu lawannya. Tidak ada yang sanggup melawan beruang madu ini.

Lalu, untuk memberi efek dramatis pada adegan perkelahian ini, datanglah Hankyung dengan kostum baletnya. Ia menari-menari lincah ala pebalet profesional, berputar-putar untuk mengecoh lawan.

"Nah, ini baru lawan yang seimbang, lima lawan lima!" seru Kibum senang.

Masing-masing pahlawan Super Junior ini menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Lengkap dengan kostumnya masing-masing. Namun melawan penjahat kelas kakap tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Berkali-kali mereka terkecoh. Untuk belum ada yang terluka. Lalu dengan gerakan serentak mereka bersalto sebanyak 3 kali. Dan...

"Hyaaaaaaaaat!"

Seseorang mengetok pintu.

Tok tok tok.

Sontak ketukan pintu itu membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan sejenak. Namun mereka tidak memedulikannya dan kembali berkelahi dengan liar, bahkan lebih liar daripada sebelumnya.

Seseorang mendobrak pintu. Banyak orang di luar. Seluruh personil Super Junior yang lain, dan juga para warga yang tinggal di daerah itu.

"Ya! Ya! Lawan terus. Pukul sana! Pukul sini!" seru mereka menyemangati anggota Super Junior.

Akhirnya perkelahian berhenti karena mereka semua sudah kelelahan. Tidak ada korban jiwa. Hanya luka kecil di sana-sini.

"Ya! Dasar kalian tidak tau diri. Kerjanya hanya membuat rusuh warga. Bla bla bla..." seorang ibu-ibu tua memarahi para penculik, tidak lupa menjewer kuping mereka satu persatu. Si Bagong, yang badannya paling besar mengaduh-aduh.

"Aduh duh aduh, tante sakit sakit. Aw aw!" teriak si Bagong kesakitan.

"Apa kalian tidak tau siapa pria-pria tampan ini?" omel si ibu-ibu tua sambil menusuk hidung Bagong yang ditumbuhi jerawat besar.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya salah satu teman si Bagong.

"Bodoh kalian semua. Badan doang yang gede, tapi kaga punya otak! Mereka ini Super Junior. SU-PER-JU-NI-OR!" si ibu-ibu tua menegaskan.

Para komplotan penculik berbadan besar melihat ke arah seluruh anggota Super Junior yang telah berbaris rapi (kecuali Donghae tentunya). Super Junior berkacak pinggang.

"URI NI SUPER JUNI-OR!" seru mereka.

"Ah, super junior? Yang nyanyi Sorry Sorry? Aku kan ngefans sama mereka,boleh minta tanda tangannya dong mas?" si Mbak Surip sok centil sambil memeragakan gerakan Sorry Sorry.

"Boleh, tapi kalian harus di tangkap dulu." bersamaan dengan kata-kata Leeteuk barusan, sirine mobil polisi berbunyi. Datanglah beberapa orang polisi sambil memborgol satu persatu tangan mereka. "Sampai jumpa di pengadilan!" lanjutnya lagi.

Acara selanjutnya yaitu foto-foto dan minta tanda tangan anggota Super Junior. Acaranya hanya sebentar, karena tiba-tiba mereka ingat akan keadaan Donghae yang sedang sekarat.

"Wah, aku lupa. Kita kan harus membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit!" kata Shindong.

"Well, kalau begitu saudara-saudari sekalian, kami pamit dulu ya. Kami harus membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit." pamit Leeteuk pada seluruh warga.

Para anggota Super Junior pun menyalami warga satu persatu. Tidak lupa cipika cipiki. Lalu terjadi sedikit keributan tentang siapa yang naik mobil siapa.

"Wew, mobil ini hanya cukup untuk empat orang. Siapa saja yang 'kan menaikinya?" Hankyung bingung lagi.

"Heechul-ah, kalian berdua tadi kesini naik apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kami tadi naik taksi." Jawab Heechul kalem.

"Memangnya tadi kau naik apa hyung?" tanya Hankyung pada Leeteuk.

"Tadi aku, Kangin, Zhoumi dan Shindong, menumpang mobilnya PD. Tapi tentu saja mereka sudah balik," Leeteuk merasa bersalah.

"Yang lain tadi naik ojek hyung." lapor Hankyung.

"Kalau begitu yang naik mobil kau, Kangin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae. Kami akan naik apa itu urusan nanti. Yang jelas kita harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Eunhyuk –ah, kau masih kuat kan sayang?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memegang pipi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu kita jangan buang-buang waktu lagi." Kangin segera menggendong dan memapah Eunhyuk ke mobil. Hankyung membuka pintu mobil.

Di awal-awal perjalanan terasa lancar-lancar saja. Tapi ketika memasuki jalan tol, keadaan jalan sangat macet dan gelap.

"Aaarrrgggh, SHITT!" Hankyung mengumpat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sabar hyung. Rumah sakitnya sudah dekat," Kangin menenangkan Hankyung.

"Ah, kalau begini kapan akan sampainya?" tuh kan, Hankyung jadi bete.

"Bagaimana kalau Donghae kugendong sambil berlari ke rumah sakit?" usul Kangin.

"Kau yakin?" Hankyung ragu.

"Ya!" Kangin mengangguk mantap. Lalu Kangin meletakkan Donghae di punggungnya.

"Sial! Pake hujan segala!" kesal Kangin.

Di tengah kegelapan malam, Kangin pun nekat menggendong Donghae sambil berlari. Tidak peduli ia kedinginan ataupun jadi tertawaan banyak orang karena kostumnya.

"Donghae-ah, kumohon bertahanlah. Hyung akan menyelamatkanmu..."

Sesampainya di rumah sakit umum Bukan Main, orang-orang terheran melihat sesosok Superman nyasar menggendong pria muda berwajah kocak yang muka dan badannya babak belur.

Kangin pun tiba di depan meja resepsionis. Kangin ngos-ngosan karena sudah berlari-lari sambil membawa tumpukan dosa maksudnya Donghae.

"Mbakh, phokokhnyah sayah gakh mauh tahu yhah, adekh sayah inih harush ditemphatkhan di khamar VVIP shathu. Adekh sayah jugha harush daphat perawathan yhang terbhaikh dhari dokhter terbhaikh. Beraphaphun akhan sayah bhayar, yhang penthing adekh sayah sembhuh, hhhh..." ucap Kangin kehabisan napas.

"Baik pak. Segera disiapkan kamarnya," si mbak resepsionis yang kasihan melihat keadaan Kangin menuangkan segelas air untuk Kangin. Kangin meminum air tersebut dan menarik napas panjang.

Setelah memastikan Donghae dirawat dengan baik oleh dokter yang baik, Kangin segera memberitahu teman-temannya. Kangin langsung menghubungi Heechul.

"Yeobseyo, kangin-ah" jawab Heechul

"Heechul hyung, Donghae di rawat di Rumah Sakit Umum Bukan Main. Kamar VVIP 1" ujar Kangin

"Ne? Arraseo arraseo"

"Kalian sudah dimana?"

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Bagaimana Eunhyuk?"

"Dia bersama Hankyung hyung. Terjebak macet. Ah, itu dia datang."

Hankyung mendekati Kangin. Di atas tempat tidur terbaring Eunhyuk sambil segera digiring menuju ruang inap.

"Ada apa dengan Eunhyuk hyung?' tanya Kangin kaget melihat Eunhyuk digiring menuju ruat inap.

"Dia pingsan. Badannya sudah tidak kuat lagi" jawab Hankyung

"Hooo..." ujar kangin lalu kembali berbicara dengan Heechul melalui ponselnya.

"Hyung sudah dulu ya. Nanti kalau sudah sampai hubungi aku" ujarnya

"Oke oke." Lalu hubungan merekapun terputus.

******

Donghae dan Eunhyuk ditempatkan di satu kamar. Benar-benar kamar VVIP 1 dengan fasilitas mewah. Luas kamarnya 6x7 m. Tempat tidur untuk kedua pasien saja springbed. Ada kulkas dua pintu lengkap dengan segala isinya, tv 28 inch, sofa, telepon, komputer dengan fasilitas internet, lemari pakaian, home theatre, sofa, kamar mandi berbath tube. Bahkan kamar itu sendiri berhadapan dengan kolam renang.

Kangin dan Hankyung tetap di luar menunggu yang lain. Mereka sudah mengganti kostum balet dan Superman mereka dengan pakaian biasa.

Yang lain baru tiba dengan menaiki sebuah tronton besar. Suara tronton itu berisik sekali sehingga semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Satu persatu dari mereka lompat dari tronton. Heechul, Kibum, dan Sungmin sudah melepas kostum mereka masing-masing.  
>Leeteuk langsung menghampiri Kangin.<p>

"Bagaimana Keadaan mereka?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sudah dapat kamar hyung. Mereka sedang di rawat. Kita belum boleh menemuinya." Jwab Kangin.

Rombongan Super Junior segera berjalan menuju kamar EunHae. Mereka hanya bisa mengintip dibalik kaca.

Hari sudah menujukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari. Masing-masing anggota Super Junior sudah lelah. Dua orang dokter dan seorang perawat keluar.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan adik-adik saya?" tanya Leeteuk harap-harap cemas.

"Tuan Lee Hyuk Jae masih belum sadarkan diri. Namun ia sudah lewati masa kritis. Sementara tuan Lee Donghae..." si dokter menggantung kata-katanya. Si dokter melirik rekannya. Sang dokter yang satunya mengangguk.

"Tuan Lee Dong Hae koma." lanjutnya.

To be continued

_**Curhatan para cast dan Balasan Review**_

_**Donghae : **__Young-ah... tega banget sih gw dibikin koma?_

_**Amnym : **__Donghae hyung berisik! Kan enak cuma tinggal tidur doang... gak kayak yang lain yang mesti banyak dialog. Udah sana tidur!_

_**Donghae : **__Aissh... Kau ini cewek tapi manggil kami hyung. Iya iya aku tidur... Jalja... *tidur langsung ngorok*_

_**Wookie : **__Young-ah... __**Nophie**__ udah nunggu chapter ini, kenapa lama sih update nya?_

_Amnym : Kemaren ngerjain tugas dulu hyung... makanya yang kali ini rada telat. Lagian gak telat-telat amat kan? #plak #dihajarNophie_

_**Yesung : **__gak terlalu sih... tapi gw makin lama makin bingung ama ni cerita. Makin ngaco! *Yesung langsung kabur ke cangkang Kkoma habis dipukulin author*_

_**Eunhyuk : **__Young terlalu deh... masa kekasihmu yang tampan ini musti menderita segini banyak... sementara Donghae Cuma dipukin doang. Lama-lama aku kabur ke pelukan __**Sakyu**__ lho..._

_**Donghae : **__*langsung bangun, ngejitak unyuk* Heh Kunyuk! Lu kira enak apa dipukulin! Liat nih badan ge memar semua! Ntar fans gw berkurang lagi..._

_**Amnym : **__Oi... udah... jangan berantem deh... hyungdeul tenang aja... Chapter depan kalian udah gak menderita lagi... dan kau Monyet kuning *nunjuk unyuk* jangan lari kepukan siapapun karena chapter depan lo harus udah baikan sama si ikan cucut ini *nunjuk dongek*. Oh iya,__** Ines**__ dan __**AminiELFish**__ gak usah terlalu khawatir sama dua makluk ini. oke?_

_oh iya hyungdeul, kalian harus berterima kasih pada__** Iid**__, karena dia udah ngedoain keberhasilan kalian... ^^_

_**All : **__Gomawo __**Iid**__ ^^ Oh iya, __**RenSyifaChan13**__ gak usah khawatir tentang Donghae... beliau sudah selamat kok ^^___

_**Donghae : **__*manyun*_

_**Henry : **__Young-ah... kenapa bahasa ku disini aneh sih... Kadang manggil hyung kadang gege. Untung aja __**Iid**__ tadi koreksi..._

_**Amnym : **__Wah... Sorry Henry-ge... gak sadar waktu nulisnya... habis Henry-ge ngomongnya nyelip-nyelip sih... kan lupa _

_**Zhoumi : **__Ngeles aja lu kayak bajai_

_**Amnym : **__Mimi-ge berisik!_

_**Leeteuk : **__Young-ah... Chapter depan ini udah tamat kan ceritanya? Kemaren __**Noona961019**__ nanyain_

_**Amnym : **__iya, chapter depan udah tamat kok ^^ Cungcung ama Wookie hyung gak usah khawatir ya... kisah kalian akan berakhir dengan indah kok ^^_

_**Yesung : **__*keluar dari cangkang Kkoma* Yang bener Young-ah... Yei~~~ Akhirnya kita bisa bersatu juga Wookie *peluk Wookie*_

_**Wookie : **__I.. Iya hyung *blushing*_

_**Siwon : **__Oh iya Young-ah... itu kenapa gw ama Hangeng hyung ngomong nya jadi lu-gw begitu?_

_**Hangeng : **__iya nih... rasanya aneh manggil Siwonnie 'Kuda', dia kan selingkuhan aku...*dicekek Heechul*_

_**Amnym : **__udah terima nasib aja hyung... buktinya __**Minnie Chagiy4**__ kayaknya gak keberatan tuh. Oh iya masalah Chapter... yang kali ini cukup panjang kan?_

_**Kangin : **__Cukup... cukup panjang buat bikin gw malu gara-gara harus make kostum Superman yang kekecilan._

_**Heechul : **__Wajar lah itu Kangin... Badan lu kan gede, makanya kostumnya kekecilan... *kabur ke pelukan Hangeng* Oh iya, __**Tzera**__, Makasih udah bilang yayang aku pinter ya, Hannie sebenernya pinter kok, Cuma dia agak bermasalah di bahasa ^^_

_**Shindong**__**:**__ Oh iya, Young-ah... itu para penculik anak buah kamu ya? untung aja duitnya gak jadi nyampe ke kamu... kami gak rugi deh..._

_**Amnym : **__Bukan hyung... mereka bukan anak buahku... mereka itu hanya pemain figuran yang lumayan penting perannya dalam chapter kali ini. tapi sayang juga sih... Aku gak jadi bagi duitnya sama __**Nikwon**__ deh... Mianhae Nikwon-ah... (_ _)_

_**All : **__Dasar mata duitan!_

_**Amnym : **__Aku kan butuh duit hyung buat ngeliat kalian di acara KIMCHI besok... Ada Mika sama Karam pula... sayang duitnya gak cukup, jadi hopless deh bisa nonton apa gak *curcol*_

_**All : **__Kasihan... kami harap kau bisa nonton deh ^^_

_**Amnym : **__Gomawo hyungdeul ^^_

_**All+Amnym : **__Sebagai penutup, Kami semua mohon __**Review**__ nya ya ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle : Pentagon Love

Part : 12/12 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Eunhae, Yewook. Slight : YeHyuk Kyumin, HaeRy, HenWook, KangTeuk, SiHan, Hanchul, HeeBum

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Humor (?)

Desclaimer : Akhir kisah dari cinta segilima yang penuh dengan kesalahpahaman. Apakah YeWook akan jadian? Dan bagaimana dengan kisah EunHae? LAST CHAPTER! Ending nyaris hancur.

**Karena ini adalah Chapter terakhir, tapi entah kenapa chapter terakhir ini menurut saya agak dipaksakan =,=" **

**Buat yang sudah menunggu-nunggu chapter ini. saya minta maaf jika readers kecewa dengan endingnya. (_ _)**

**Part 12 (ending)**

"Tuan Lee Dong Hae koma" Ujar sang dokter.

"APAAAA?" Leeteuk kaget setengah mati.

"Teukie hyung, jangan pingsan." Kangin sudah siap-siap menagkap tubuh Leeteuk.

"Ta..tapi Donghae bisa sembuhkan?" leeteuk terbata-bata.

"Bisa, tapi memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Yang penting bapak Lee Donghae harus selalu didukung oleh teman-temannya. Anda semua tidak boleh lelah membantu mempercepat penyembuhannya. Juga jangan lupa berdoa." Nasihat dokter yang satunya lagi bijak. Kedua dokter dan seorang perawat itupun berlalu.

"Huhuhu, kenapa harus terjadi seperti ini?" Leeteuk berlutut sambil terisak-isak. "ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku yang berada di sana, bukan mereka!"

"Eeteuk-ah, kalau kau yang di sana, akan lebih repot lagi. Sudahlah sayang, semuanya sudah terjadi," satu-satunya member yang tidak memanggil hyung pada Leeteuk, Heeechul, berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Leeteuk untuk menenangkan sang Leader.

"Hyung, dongsaeng, kalian semua pasti sudah lelah kan? Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, untuk menenangkan pikiran. Ayo kita ke kantin, kita bicarakan semuanya di sana," saran Shindong.

Yang lain setuju dan menuruti saran Shindong. Mereka pun tiba di kantin rumah sakit. Tampak wajah-wajah lelah dan kelaparan mereka. Mereka pun duduk melingkar, sambil memesan makanan.

"Nah, seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi antara kalian semua. Aku ingin cerita lengkapnya. Semua yang terlewatkan olehku. Seseorang memberitahuku bahwa sedang ada cinta segilima antara Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Henry." Leeteuk membuka pembicaraan. Ia menatap satu persatu dongsaengnya dan memberi penekanan pada nama terakhir.

Semua yang disana kaget mendengar permintaan Leeteuk. Lebih tepatnya Perintah dari sang Leader Super Junior.

"Ehm, jadi begini Li Te-ge. Dari awal kami berangkat ke China, memang sudah ada masalah antara Dong Hai-ge dan En He-ge. Masalahnya semua sudah taukan, karena En He-ge mencium Shi Yuan-ge untuk memberikan fans service ketika kita di Jepang," jelas Henry takut-takut.

Siwon kaget namanya disebut-sebut dalam masalah ini. Namun ia tetap memberikan kesempatan untuk Henry menjelaskan semua.

"Sementara juga ada masalah antara Li Xu-ge dan Yi Sheng-ge. Mereka saling menyukai namun ragu dengan perasaan masing-masing." Lanjut Henry lagi.

Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk paham. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Perasaan kedua vokalis utama itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum diantara mereka.

"Aku pun juga sempat ragu pada perasaanku hyung. Aku cinta pada Yesung hyung, namun ia tak kunjung menyatakan padaku. Ya sudah, karena tidak kuat akan pesona Henry, aku pun berniat untuk selingkuh. Untung kami segera kembali ke Korea, dan masalahku dengan Yesung hyung selesai." ucap Ryewook.

Yesung kaget mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Ryeowook. Tapi tak perlu kata-kata, ia menjawab lamaran Ryeowook dengan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di dahi sang magnae yang sesungguhnya.

Yang lainnya hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

"Arasseo" Leeteuk kembali membuka suara. " Lalu sekarang masalahnya antara EunHae kan? Kudengar selama kalian di Cina, Yesung adalah member yang paling perhatian pada Eunhyuk..." Leeteuk belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Nee... Karena kulihat Eunhyuk sangat kesepian. Lalu hatiku tergerak untuk membantu dan selalu berada di sisinya. Jujur aku kasihan pada Eunhyuk, sebenarnya sudah lama Eunhyuk menceritakan hal ini padaku, namun kuyakinkan bawhwa Donghae 'kan baik-baik saja. Namun ternyata perlakuan Donghae pada Eunhyuk berubah, dan ini memberikan efek yang tidak baik pada Eunhyuk, sampai sekarang. tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain menjaga dan melindunginya semampuku," potong Yesung tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Dong Hai-ge terlihat seperti orang yang kurang perhatian, lalu karena aku kasihan, aku pun merangkul Dong Hai-ge ke pelukanku, namun ternyata perhatianku disalah artikan oleh Dong Hai-ge, ia mulai menyukaiku, dan... ia meraba-rabaku setiap malam. Lalu aku tegaskan pada Dong Hai-ge bahwa ini semua kulakukan tidak lebih karena rasa sayangku pada kalian semua," Henry mulai terisak-isak. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tak ia sangka sikapnya telah membuat hubungan kedua dance machine itu merenggang bahkan menjadi jauh.

Zhoumi menyodorkan tissue untuk Henry dan mengusap-usap bahunya.

"Tahukan kalian, wahai gege-ku tersayang, aku lah yang paling menderita karena ini? ini semua salahku, posisiku sedang tidak enak, dan aku merasa tidak lebih baik karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memperbaikinya. Maaf." lanjut Henry lagi  
>Member yang lainpun kaget, dan semua mata tertuju pada Henry.<p>

"Henry-ah, aku tidak tahu kau sesedih itu," Ryeowook yang selama ini paling dekat dengan Henry selain Donghae ikut terisak karena perkataan Henry.

"Adik-adikku, aku minta maaf pada kalian semua karena keterlambatanku mengetahui ini semua. Juga ketidakpekaanku membaca situasi. Harusnya kalau kalian ada masalah kalian bilang padaku. Huhuhu." ujar Leeteuk. Ia pun ikut menangis bersama Henry dan Ryeowook.

"Ini bukan salahmu Teuk, juga bukan salah Henry, bukan salah kita semua. Adalah sangat tidak bijaksana kalau kita masih saling menyalahkan satu sama lain dan diri kita sendiri. Pada akhirnya kitalah yang akan menyelesaikannya bersama. Ini semua sudah terjadi. Untuk kedepannya kita tidak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi lagi. Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa jadi hyung yang baik untuk adik-adikku, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih perhatian dan lebih peduli pada adik-adikku yang ganteng dan manis-manis ini." ucap Heechul bijak.

"Aku juga minta maaf pada anggota Super Junior khususnya Super Junior M, atas segala ketidaktahuanku akan masalah yang sedang kalian hadapi," Hankyung ikut menyumbang suara.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu Hankyung, karena aku sempat berniat selingkuh dari Kibum," ucap Heechul sambil melirik Kibum yang sedang cubit-cubitan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum kecut lalu berkata.

"Hyung-hyungku, juga Kyuhyun dan Henry. Setidaknya hal ini ada hikmahnya bagiku. Masalah yang sedang kalian memuka mataku, banyak yang tidak kuketahui selama aku vakum. Dan itu membuatku sedih karena aku banyak ketinggalan informasi. Mulai sekarang aku akan meletakkan Super Junior sebagai prioritas utama dalam hidupku. Karena aku sayang kalian dan tidak mau kehilangan kalian," Kibum menangis.

"So sweet, Kibum-ah." ujar Ryeowook memeluk Kibum. Kyuhyun ikut-ikutaan memeluk Kibum. Tiga orang muda di Super Junior itu berpelukan.

"Aku juga mau minta maaf atas kenakalan dan kebandelanku selama ini. aku sering membuat repot kalian, terutama Sungmin hyung dan Mimi hyung. Tapi itu semua karena aku sayang kalian." ujar sang Devil Maknae tersebut.

"Ah aku lupa. Kami juga mita maaf karena aku lah yang menyebarkan foto mesra Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Ayo minta maaf Kibummie, ini semua 'kan idemu," kata Heechul.  
>Kibum menjulurkan lidahnya pada Heechul.<p>

Lalu sepanjang malam itu pun dihabiskan dengan celotehan dan tawa oleh mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka semua telah mengeluarkan isi hatinya dan merasa lega. 

Keesokan harinya.

Para member yang lain sudah boleh menemui Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Eunhyuk sudah sadar. Horeee! Tak ayal, mereka semua pun bersorak gembira.

"Eunhyuk-ah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" yang lain langsung menyerbu Eunhyuk.

"Sudah baikan hyung. Hyung, aku ingin tanya pada kalian. Apa benar Donghae koma?"  
>Yang lain kaget dan senyum sumringah pun hilang dari wajah mereka.<p>

"Maafkan kami hyuk. Tapi masih ada kemungkinan ia sembuh kok. Kita semua tidak boleh berhenti memberi dukungan agar Donghae bisa bertahan." Ucap Leeteuk meniru kata-kata dokter.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap sedih Donghae yang wajahnya dipenuhi alat-alat infus dan ada monitor kecil yang menggambarkan harapan hidup (atau apapun lah itu fungsinya) Donghae.

Semua aktivitas Super Junior dihentikan. Karena mereka tidak ingin ada yang kurang dalam penampilan mereka. Namun Leeteuk, Shindong, dan Kangin tetap melanjutkan acara radio mereka.

Leeteuk, Shindong, dan Kangin selalu menyebut-nyebut nama EunHae dalam setiap siaran mereka. Eunhyuk pun tidak henti-hentinya mengajak Donghae ngobrol untuk memulihkan kesadarannya.

"Halo nama saya Upin, ini adik saya Ipin." Eunhyuk menirukan suara Upin Ipin sambil mengangkat boneka Upin Ipin yang dihadiahkan Donghae, juga bicara sendiri seperti orang stress.

Hari ke hari Eunhyuk semakin getol membantu menyadarkan Donghae. Segala cara dilakukan Eunhyuk. Mulai dari ngedance, nyanyi-nyanyi, nonton Upin Ipin, menceritakan kisah-kisah lucu. Semua dilakukan Eunhyuk demi kesembuhan Donghae. Eunhyuk sudah sembuh namun ia tidak merasa benar-benar sembuh sampai Donghae kembali ke pangkuannya.

"Donghae-ah, cepat sembuh ya sayang. Agar kita bisa jadi couple no 1 di Super Junior. Kita akan kalahkan pasangan Kyumin, Kangteuk, YeWook, Hanchul, SiBum, dan ZhouRy. Begitu kau sadar aku berjanji akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling kampung halamanku, aku akan menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang bagus, kita bisa foto-foto di sana! Iya, foto-foto. Lalu foto-fotonya kita pamerkan pada yang lain. Aku akan membelikanmu makanan yang enak-enak. Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana bermain Samulnori. Bukankan kau sudah tidak sabar melihat permainanku? Sst! Jangan ajak yang lain. Cuma kita berdua. Berdua!" Eunhyuk bicara sendiri, seakan-akan Donghae akan mendengarkannya. Eunhyuk tertawa lalu ujung-ujungnya ia menangis.

Member yang lain melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menangis sedih.

Eunhyuk tidak menyerah. Sebelum tidur ia selalu berdoa pada Tuhan. Lalu membisikkan "Aku cinta Lee Donghae" sebanyak tiga kali.

Namun tidak ada perkembangan berarti dari Donghae. Yang ada tubuh Donghae semakin hari semakin lemah.

Sudah 2 bulan Donghae koma. Layar yang memonitor detak jantung Donghae, semakin menunjukkan garis setengah lurus, tidak berliku-liku seperti kemarin.

Menginjak hari ke 61 komanya Donghae, dokter membawa kabar buruk.

"Untuk para anggota Super Junior, kami selaku dokter di sini meutuskan untuk mencabut semua alat bantu hidup tuan Lee Donghae. Dikarenakan tidak ada perkembangan yang bagus. Sebenarnya dalam istilah dokter bisa dikatakan tuan Lee Donghae sudah meninggal. Tapi tentu saja kami harus minta izin pada keluarganya. Dan kami mohon kerelaan dari anda semua."

"Tidak boleh! Tidak bisa begitu. Lee Donghae-ku harus tetap hidup. Anda tidak boleh melakukannya dok. Saya yakin ia akan segera sadar. Setiap hari Donghae datang di mimpi saya dan berkata bahwa ia akan tetap hidup." Eunhyuk menangis histeris.  
>Member lain diam saja karena tidak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa.<p>

"Tapi jika dilanjutkan akan percuma karena bla bla bla," dokter melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Tapi dok..."

Semua mata tertuju pada layar monitor yang tersambung dengan tubuh Donghae. Terlihat garis lika-liku yang semakin lama terlihat setengah lurus. Lurus lurus...

"Aaaaaarrrrggghh, TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Eunhyuk makin histeris.

Sedetik kemudian, garis di layar monitor berubah jadi berliku-liku lagi.

Eunhyuk melihat tangan Donghae bergerak, perlahan-lahan mata Donghae terbuka.  
>Dalam pandangan mata Donghae, ia terheran-heran melihat ruangan yang serba putih, dan juga semua orang yang memakai baju yang berwarna sama.<p>

"Apa aku sudah di surga?" gumam Donghae.

"Tidak sayang. Lee Donghae, akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku cinta kau, Lee Donghae. tak 'kan kubiarkan lagi kau lari dariku." Eunhyuk memeluk dan mengecup kening Donghae.

Member lain menangis terharu. Hati mereka di penuhi kebahagiaan yang tiada tara.  
>Donghae masih belum ngeh dengan apa yang terjadi. Mukanya cengo dan matanya bergerak-gerak seperti anak kecil. Lucu sekali seperti bayi yang baru lahir.<p>

Namun saat bahagia itu langsung berganti saat Eunhyuk pingsan dalam keadaan masih memeluk Donghae

"Eunhyuk!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ia kaget melihat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja ambruk saat memeluk Donghae. Para member Super Junior yang lainnya kaget begitu juga dengan dokter yang masih berada disana.

Sungmin langsung menarik Eunhyuk dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur yang ada disebelah tempat tidur Donghae.

"Eunhyuk! Eunhyuk!" Sungmin terus memanggil Eunhyuk sambil menepuk pipi sang dance machine. "Eunhyuk bangunlah! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Biar aku periksa." ujar sang Dokter tiba-tiba. Ia langsung memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk. Anggota Super Junior yang lainnya menunggu dengan cemas.

Kesadaran Donghae baru saja terkumpul 100%. Ia kaget melihat Eunhyuk terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur yang berada disampingnya. Ia menatap Eunhyuk sedih.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya kelelahan." ujar sang Dokter setelah memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk. Semuanya menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah... kupikir dia kenapa?" ujar Leeteuk. "Terima kasih dok."  
>Sang dokter mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan.<p>

Henry yang menyadari Donghae sudah mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya langsung memeluknya.

"Dong Hai-ge... I miss you..." ujar Henry. Donghae hanya tersenyum.

"Kami semua merindukanmu Donghae.. kau sudah membuat kami cemas." ujar Leeteuk.

"Choengmal mianhae hyung..." ujar Donghae. "Apa Eunhyuk-sshi tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae.

Yang lainnya kaget. Baru kali ini mereka mendengar Donghae memanggil Eunhyuk seperti itu.

"Hyuk tidak apa-apa, dia hanya kelelahan karena setiap hari menjaga dan mengajakmu berbicara setiap hari." jawab Yesung.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya. Ia kaget mendengar jawaban Yesung. Ia kembali menatap Eunhyuk lalu menunduk.

"Ya Donghae-ah... Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu kepada Eunhyuk?" tanya Heechul. "Apa karena dia memberikan fanservice bersama Siwon, bukan bersamamu?"

Donghae tak menjawab. Ia menatap Heechul juga yang lainnya lalu menunduk lagi.

"Jawab aku Donghae!" bentak Heechul. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menerima tingkah Donghae.

"Chullie... Jangan membentaknya seperti itu" ujar Hankyung menenangkan Heechul.

"Tapi aku tak tahan dengan sikapnya!" kali ini Heechul membentak Hankyung.

"Benar." jawab Donghae ditengah keributan itu. Semuanya langsung menatapnya. "Aku kesal padanya karena dia lebih memilih melakukan fanservice bersama Siwon bukan denganku." lanjutnya.

Semuanya diam, menunggu kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Donghae. Isi hatinya yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Lalu saat berada di China, dia justru berpaling pada Yesung hyung. Itu membuatku semakin kesal. dan aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukai seseorang dan memutuskannya. Ku pikir dia akan mencoba membuatku kembali padanya, ternyata tidak. Setelah kembali kesini dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi dan selalu bersama Yesung hyung. Dia juga mengubah sikapnya padaku. Hal itu benar-benar membuatku kesal! Aku Muak! " Donghae mengeluarkan semua hatinya. Kekesalannya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Donghae." ujar Yesung. Donghae langsung menatap Yesung tajam.

"Tak tahukah kau selama ini dia sama sekali tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. Saat kau sama sekali tak pernah mendengarkan penjelasannya dan mengangkat teleponnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau menelponnya dan meminta putus. Saat dia tahu kau meninggalkannya karena kau menyukai Henry. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaannya saat itu? Dia tak berhenti menangis melihat sikapmu padanya!" ujar Yesung kesal. "Bahkan saat kau koma. Kau pikir siapa yang telah menemani setiap hari sampai-sampai ia tidak makan kalau tidak diingatkan? Kau pikir siapa yang paling mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau diculik sampai-sampai ia memaksakan dirinya yang sakit untuk ikut menyelamatkanmu? Kau pikir siapa yang melakukan itu semua?" Yesung sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Hyung... tenanglah..." ujar Ryeowook menenangkan kekasihnya meskipun ia sendiri juga tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH, LEE DONG HAE!" teriak Yesung. Lalu ia keluar kamar diikuti oleh Ryeowook.

Donghae merasakan ribuan jarum menusuk jantungnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Yesung semarah itu. Tanpa disadarinya, airmata telah menetes diwajahnya.

"Mianhae hyung... Choengmal mianhae..." ujarnya di sela tangisnya.

Leeteuk memeluk Donghae. "Bukan kepada Yesung, minta maaflah pada Eunhyuk." ujarnya lembut.

Donghae terus menangis dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Ia menyadari kebodohannya. Karena kesal ia sama sekali tak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasan Eunhyuk dan mengangkat telepon Eunhyuk meskipun ia juga merindukan sosok Monyet Kuning itu.

"Tapi hyung... apakah Hyukkie akan memaafkanku?"

"Percayalah. Eunhyuk pasti akan memaafkanmu Donghae." ujar Leeteuk.

"Donghae-ah..." tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memanggil nama Donghae. Sontak semuanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Eunhyuk.

Perlahan namun pasti Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat semua rekan-rekannya berada disana, juga Donghae yang sedang menangis dipelukkan Leeteuk.

"Eunhyuk... Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kangin khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung... aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Eunhyuk bangkit dan menghampiri Donghae. Wajahnya benar-benar khawatir.

"Donghae-ah... bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

Donghae sama sekali tidak menjawab, ia terus menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Satu persatu anggota Super Junior yang lainnya keluar, sehingga kini hanya ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae disana.

"Kau kenapa Donghae-ah? Kenapa kau menangis?" Eunhyuk terus bertanya pada Donghae.

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae memeluknya. Eunhyuk kaget dengan sikap Donghae yang tiba-tiba ini, "Mianhae hyukkie..." ujarnya.

"Apa maksudmu Donghae-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk kaget. Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Donghae tapi Donghae memeluknya semakin erat.

"Cheongmal mianhae hyukkie..." ujarnya lagi. Eunhyuk hanya diam, namun kali ini ia membalas pelukan Donghae. Air mata telah membasahi wajahnya.

Setelah merasa keadaan semakin membaik, Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Eunhyuk. Ia menghapus air mata Eunhyuk dengan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku hyukkie... Selama ini aku selalu membuatmu kecewa dan sedih karena sikapku" ujar Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu Donghae-ah" jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae ikut tersenyum. Ia mengenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat. "Maukah kau menerimaku kembali hyukkie?" tanya Donghae.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Donghae untuk menunggu jawaban. Eunhyuk langsung mengangguk dan memeluknya.

"Saranghaeyo... Hyukkie..." ujar Donghae. Ia membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dan memeluk sang dance machine itu semakin erat.

"Nado saranghae... Donghae-ah..."

Sementara itu, member lain yang melihat kejadian itu dari luar merasa sangat senang. Mereka menangis bahagia.

The end

ps : maaf kalo ceritanya ancura-ancuran, gaje dan aneh...  
>apalagi endingnya yang menurut saya pribadi sangat kurang berasa...<p>

_**Balasan Review**_

**Noona961019 :** Heheh, mskipun Donge babak belur, Aku bakal tetep jadi ELFish'a dia.. ahahah..

Kangin ama Hangeng konyol nih.. XD

Kta2a mbak surip ngingetin ama Leeteuk yg ditanyain ama anak2 kecil, "Ini Paman Sorry sorry itu, kan?" heheh..

Osh.. Apdet!~~

_**Jawab :**__** Syukurlah... jadi Donghae gak perlu khawatir buat kehilangan fans lagi. hehehe**_

**Nikwon :** wah syg skli ggl dpt duit hohoho..aq ga bs byangin Kangin pke b superman ky ap tmpang'y y hohoho..anggota SuJu naik ojek(?)mungkin mnghndari becek X y hohoho..

_**Jawab :**__** iya... sangat disayangkan sekali... bukan juga, mereka naik ojek soalnya lagi pada bokek semua #plak**_

**Who I am :** tdk tw knp tpi mnrt sy chap. Ni trlalu lebay *plakk

wah kok koma sich ? Knp gk mti ja *plakk (di bunuh eunhyuk)

donghae kgk apa2kn ? mg dy cpt smbh n bs kmbli lg ma eunhyuk

oea update kilat yow :)

*gaje bin kotob (?)*

_**Jawab :**__** entah kenapa saya juga menilainya begitu... tapi sengaja juga buat lucu-lucuan, habis kalau berantemnya serius, dahi bisa sampe berkerut-keru bacanya #plak**_

_**Kenapa ya? kasihan aja... ntar Eunhyuk nya sama siapa kalau Donghae nya koid? Dan dia gak apa-apa kok, sekarang udah balikan lagi ^^**_

**Tzera :** aaahh author kenapa gg dua duanya ajjh di jadiin kome *di gaplok eunhae + author*

eehh ntu kenapa si hae koma ,..

perasaan cuma di pukulin doank deh XD

ohh ia hee oppa..

bukan nya han oppa ntu jarang p[internya yah (?) *digeplak heechul*

_**Jawab :**__** sebenarnya setelah di pukulin di Bar, ia juga di siksa lagi sama penculiknya. Makanya jadi begitu *alasan aneh***_

**Lidyaatrueelf :** Baru bisa koment sekarang thor..

Mian yah.

^^..

Yah..

Sayang bget chapter depan udah tamat.

Tapi gapapa deh, yg penting happy end.

Thor, ceritanya seru deh.

Tapi jadi bingung gimana jadinya hubungan si siwon ama hankyung..

Hehe..

Pokoknya yg chapter 12 ditunggu ya thor.

^^..

_**Jawab :**__** gwenchanayo ^^**_

_**Iya, sekarang sudah berakhir. Hubungan Siwon sama Hankyung Cuma sebatas selingkuhan doang. Hankyung tetap pada heechul, sementara Siwon lagi ngincer Kibum #plak**_

**AminiELFish : **Thorr..kok critanya jdi humor bgini ya? Hho. Ouchtt,hae nya koma. Andwae! Ayo satu part agi thor.

_**Jawab : kenapa ya? Aku juga gak tau #plak**_

**elf4ever :** kasian liat eunhyuk

sebel juga si dengan donghae disini

habiizzz dia mutusin eunhyuk gitu aja siii

kan kasiian

ih sebel deh

moga eunhyuk dapat pasangan yang baik

donghae kembalilah pada eunhyuk XD #

_**jawab : **__**sayangnya mereka udah mentok pengen balikan lagi #**_

Oke, makasih buat yang udah baca dan Review. Akhir kata, kami, Author dan Para Cast yang hari ini gak bisa datang gara-gara kecapean, mengucapkan terima kasih banyak dan kamu juga mengharapkan Review dari readers sekalian.

Akhir kata

**Review please... (_ _)**


End file.
